Fatales Consecuencias II
by Embercita
Summary: El amor venció al odio gracias al pequeño que significó la unión. ¿Qué nueva amenaza tendrá que afrontar Draco y Hermione para proteger a su hijo y a la familia que lograron construír después de la guerra?. 2 parte fic "Fatales Consecuencias" Dramione.
1. Fatales Comienzos

**Ember con una nueva aventura para sus cabezas. Retomo una historia que dejé con una pequeña interrogante… y que en este fic encontrará respuesta.**

**Espero todo su apoyo, al igual que el recibido en la primera saga de este fic. **

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo I: Fatales Comienzos.**

Abraxas abrió los ojos.

La luz del sol se colaba por sus pesadas cortinas y le llegaba justo en la cara, dándole a su pálido rostro un brillo especial. Con sus manitas se restregó los ojos adormilados, y después de un movimiento de cabeza se sentó en su cama.

Su cabello rubio platinado lo tenía desordenado por su posición al dormir, y en el contorno de su boca se podían ver rastros de saliva… solía babear la almohada mientras soñaba. Se estiró un poco y sonrió al sentir como sus músculos le respondían. Luego se puso de pie.

Con un pijama entero de color verde, de aquellos que terminan con unas esponjosas botitas en sus pies, corrió por el largo pasillo. Finalmente llegó a la puerta grande que conducía hacia la pieza de sus padres, y una vez ahí decidió que debía entrar.

Con el mayor de sus esfuerzos giró la perilla de la puerta. Su padre le había dicho que sólo un hombre fuerte podía empujar aquella gruesa puerta de madera, y él, tan orgulloso como todo Malfoy solía ser, aceptó el reto y en ese momento apoyaba todo su cuerpecito en la puerta para empujarla hacia adelante.

Con alivio notó que la entrada cedía a su esfuerzo, y en un par de pasos ya estaba con ambos pies en la sacramental habitación donde sus padres dormían, con una respiración acompasada sobre la alta cama.

Sonrió de medio lado, su mueca traviesa natural, y tomó impulso para correr y saltar a los pies de la cama donde sus padres dormían abrazados. Una vez sobre el suave cobertor blanco gateó hasta quedar en el centro de sus dos progenitores y se acurrucó a la altura de sus estómagos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mamá.

Hermione dormía de medio lado, con su rostro ladeado hacia su esposo y su cabellera desordenada cubriendo sus mejillas. Draco tenía su brazo bajo el cuello de su esposa, y su nariz apuntaba hacia el cielo, mientras arrugaba levemente el ceño.

- ¿Mamá?- llamó Abri en un susurro, incorporándose y acercando su cara a los enmarañados mechones castaños que no le permitían ver a su madre.

Como toda respuesta recibió un bufido cansado, pero ninguna otra palabra que le señalara si había sido escuchado o no.

Sus ojos emitieron un suave destello, y cambió de posición para acercarse a su papá, el cual solía tener el sueño más liviano que el de su madre. Con sus manitos se apoyó en el fuerte pecho de Draco y miró directamente hacia sus párpados cerrados.

-¿Papá?- llamó elevando su tono de voz-. Papá, dijiste que hoy lo haríamos- refunfuñó algo molesto.

Sin mayor paciencia acercó su mano a la nariz de su papá y se la jaló, esperando que con ello le tomaran atención.

De forma automática Draco se movió. Con sus brazos rodeó el cuerpecito de su hijo y lo dejó a un lado, mientras abría ambos ojos con una mirada apremiante.

- Maldito duendecillo- le reprochó, haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago a la vez que el pequeño se revolcaba de la risa-. Ya verás como te despertaré yo cuando seas adolescente y no quieras hacer nada más que dormir-.

Recién entonces Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió divertida al ver la escena juguetona entre los dos hombres que colmaban su corazón. Draco torturaba a su pequeño a base de cosquilleos y besos que repartía por sus mejillas pálidas, mientras el chiquito pataleaba y reía para deshacerse de su secuestrador.

- Ves, te dije que hacerse los dormidos no funcionaría- regañó la castaña, aún sonriendo .

- Sí, pero jamás pensé que traviesamente Abri se atrevería a jalar mi nariz- espetó Draco soltando a su hijo y sentándose apoyado en el respaldo de la cama.

Abri sonrió y se acercó a su mamá, besando su mejilla y enredando sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

- Es que si no los despierto siguen durmiendo por siempre- apuntó el pequeño con ese tono de sabihondo heredado de su madre-. Hoy dijiste que me enseñarías a hacer el Amago de Wrrronski- pronunció, exagerando las erres para después sonreír.

Hermione arrugó el ceño de inmediato y abrazó a su hijo con dominio, aspirando el suave aroma a bebé que aún poseía.

-Eres muy pequeño para eso- le dijo al oído y mirando a Draco fijamente-. No me parece seguro que intentes algo así-.

Padre e hijo hicieron un mohín al mismo tiempo. A Hermione le impresionaba lo iguales que podían ser, incluso en sus gestos, tanto así que muchas veces se solía preguntar qué había tenido que ver ella en la gestación de Abri, porque los genes predominantes habían sido los Malfoys, sin duda alguna.

Draco se acercó a ella y besó su frente con suavidad, a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo desordenándole el lacio cabello. Mientras tanto Abri rodeaba nuevamente el cuello de su madre con aprehensión y la abrazaba para convencerla de que lo dejara intentar esa famosa jugada de Quidditch.

-Por favor, mamá- le rogaba-. Prometo que no me caeré-.

- Vamos, Hermione- le dijo Draco con su áspera voz mañanera-. Tú sabes que no se la enseñaría si supiera que se puede lastimar-.

La muchacha estudió la situación, dejándose besar y acariciar por ese pequeño hombrecito que le robaba el alma con cada una de sus ocurrencias. Pero mantuvo el rictus serio en su rostro, sin demostrar las ganas que tenía de ceder a sus tiernos besos de niño.

Sabía que Draco no haría nada que comprometiera la seguridad de su hijo, aún menos cuando ella se podría a trabajar al día siguiente y no podría estar todo el día con su pequeño, cuidándolo.

En aquellos años desde que había salido de Hogwarts, Hermione se había dedicado a estudiar y a especificar sus conocimientos sobre legislación mágica. Después de dos años de estudio había decidido ponerse a trabajar, antes su hijo era demasiado pequeño para dejarlo solo.

Arrugó la nariz y miró a ambos con total autoridad.

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente-. Pero, Abri, tú debes prometer que en la noche te portarás bien. Le harás caso en todo a Winky y no harás pataletas- el pequeño asintió de forma exagerada-. Y tú, Draco… no quiero ninguna broma pesada a Harry ni a Ron hoy en la noche, ¿estamos claros?-.

Draco sonrió travieso y besó los labios de su esposa. Ella no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas con aquel contacto.

-Sí, prometo ser tan amable y callado como un Hufflepuff- respondió… _¡Diablos!, ahora si que me aburriré en dicha fiestecita… y justo cuando San Potter iba a ser ovacionado en público. Todo sea por mi hijo…-._

La muchacha sonrió y se incorporó, poniéndose de pie. Tomó la bata negra que había sobre una silla y se cubrió con ella su pijama veraniego. Luego tomó a su pequeño en brazos y dejó que este enrollara sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

- Ya, te voy a bañar para que no te enfríes- le dijo besando su naricita-. Amor, dúchate tú también-.

Él la miró y asintió. Sus ojos plata brillaron cuando ella se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación…

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara desde la caída de Voldemort. Cada vez que se despertaba él sentía que todo ello era un maravilloso sueño.

OoOoOoOoO

- Pansy, ¿has visto mi caja con los apuntes acerca de las crías del Colacuerno?- le preguntó Charlie con todas sus mejillas cubiertas de polvo mientras revolvía las cosas embaladas que habían en la sala del departamento.

- Sí, es la caja de al fondo, a la derecha- le respondió la chica sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta, apoyada en el marco de la misma.

Ya llevaba tres semanas arreglando todo en Rumania para la mudanza de Charlie a Inglaterra. Él le había pedido que lo ayudara a organizar sus cosas, sobretodo sus archivos con sus apuntes acerca de las razas de dragones y sus características. Y no podía negar que ella había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Era tanto lo que habían avanzado con la eficiencia de Pansy que ya estaban casi listos para la mudanza. Todas las cosas de Charlie serían enviadas al día siguiente a la Madriguera, y luego de eso ambos viajarían de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Pansy deseaba de todo corazón que no hubiera ningún percance con la mudanza. Lo único que quería era volver a su país junto a su novio para poder abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que se aburriera… aunque eso era bastante improbable. También se moría de ganas de ver a sus amigos, los extrañaba muchísimo, al igual que a su sobrino Abri y a su hermano postizo… Harry Potter.

- ¿En qué piensas, preciosa?- le cuestionó Charlie acariciando su mejilla y besando sus labios con apenas un roce-. Te ves distraída-.

Ella sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio, besando nuevamente aquella boca que le era tan apetecible. No había nada más adictivo que aquellas fuertes manos rodeando su cintura.

- Estaba pensando que es una lástima que tengas que ir a esa absurda reunión… cuando podemos ocupar nuestro tiempo en cosas mucho más interesantes- soltó con una mirada coqueta en sus ojos azules.

Charlie rió con gravedad, sujetando aún más a la chica de la cintura, y la acercó a él con apremio.

- Sí, es una lástima- reconoció seductor-. Pero como queda tan poco tiempo para irme, tengo que limar todos los inconvenientes que podría tener mi proyecto. Sabes que si no resulta tendría que regresar a Rumanía-.

Pansy asintió y besó el cuello de Charlie, inspirando ese aroma varonil que emanaba de su cuerpo, como un afrodisiaco que le recordaba porqué ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo: él era el único hombre que la hacía inmensamente feliz.

- Lo sé- murmuró aún besándolo-. Lo que no quita que me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo-.

Él volvió a reír y bajó una mano hacia la cadera de su novia, posesivo.

- No puedo, pero prometo satisfacer todos tus deseos cuando vuelva, ¿te parece?-.

Una serie de imágenes pasionales pasaron por la mente de Pansy tras aquellas palabras, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas sin que ella lo pudiera evitar. Se deshizo del abrazo de su novio y asintió.

- De acuerdo- respondió-. Apresúrate entonces, entre más temprano vuelvas, más tiempo tendremos para que satisfagas mis más oscuros deseos-

Charlie sonrió y pasó junto a ella, cruzando la puerta.

-¿Oscuros?, entonces espérame sin nada encima- le señaló mientras tomaba el abrigo que colgaba junto a la puerta-. O, si quieres, puedes cubrirte con una capa de chocolate… -.

Y con una última mirada deseosa… desapareció del departamento.

OoOoOoOoO

Se miró al espejo por última vez, admirando la estola de seda que cubría sus hombros tostados, y luego de un leve asentimiento de afirmación… salió de su habitación hacia la primera planta de la mansión.

Sentado tras el escritorio la esperaba Draco. Su impecable traje negro hacia contraste con su piel pálida, y su perfume elegante envolvía la estancia, seduciéndola a quedarse en vez de ir a esa fiesta en la cual su presencia era obligatoria.

Los ojos grises del muchacho casi se quedan pegados al verla. Sus labios delgados se curvaron en una sonrisa galante y se puso de pie, caminando hacia ella.

- Te ves hermosa- le dijo, besando su mano y admirando el brazalete "Malfoy" que rodeaba su muñeca. Sonrió.

Hermione dio una vuelta haciendo gala de lo ligeras que eran las capas de su faldón verde esmeralda y abrazó a su esposo, hundiendo su respingada nariz en su cuello.

- Tú te ves increíblemente atractivo- reconoció ella.

Él pasó un dedo sobre el desnudo hombro de su mujer y dejó que ella se estremeciera con su contacto.

-Lo sé- respondió arrogante, y tomó la mano de Hermione para salir en busca de su madre, quien debía estar esperándolos en el vestíbulo que daba a la entrada de la Mansión.

Narcissa dejó a Abri en el suelo al ver a su nuera y a su hijo acercarse, listos para la fiesta. Ella también iba ataviada en un elegante vestido tornasol. Su cabello rubio caía liso por sus hombros, y la sonrisa en su rostro aristocrático iba dirigida a su nieto que aún no soltaba su mano.

A muchos les impresionaba lo buena abuela que era Narcissa. No sólo porque se sentía halagada cuando debía quedarse cuidando a su nieto, sino porque se daba el tiempo de jugar con él y se dedicaba horas a enseñarle modales, lo que llevaba a que el pequeño Abri fuera todo un caballerito con sólo tres años cumplidos.

Durante los fines de semana mandaba a los elfos domésticos – a los cuales Hermione le pagaba un sueldo, a pesar que ellos se limitaran a esconderlo bajo la almohada- a cocinar mil y un cosas deliciosas para su nieto y los amiguitos de él que invitaban a jugar. Incluso ella misma se preocupaba de que todos los bocadillos fueran hechos de tamaño miniatura, para que así el pequeño Abri no se fuera a atorar al engullirlos.

Draco se acercó a su madre y besó su pálida mano, para luego acercarse a su hijo y desordenar su cabello.

- Veo que ya estás listo para dormir- le dijo Hermione besando su mejilla con cuidado, dejándole una clara marca de labial carmesí.

Abri asintió y jaló la mano de su abuela para que se agachara. Ella hizo caso al llamado y dejó su rostro a la altura de la de su nieto.

- Te quiero, Abue Cissy- le dijo besando su mejilla, y recibiendo un abrazo de parte de su abuela.

Hermione sonrió ante la escena y miró a la elfa doméstica que había aparecido junto a Abri. La criaturilla iba envuelta en una especie de uniforme azulino y en su mano sujetaba una taza que estaba cubierta por una boquilla de la cual Abri tomaba su leche.

- Winky, nosotros llegaremos alrededor de las dos de la mañana- señaló Hermione con una sonrisa-. Acuesta a Abri y no permitas que se desvele con sus juguetes, hoy tuvo un día muy agitado.

La elfina asintió con exageración y tomó una mano de Abri, el cual era prácticamente de su mismo porte. El chiquito besó a su papá en la mejilla y abrazó a su mamá antes de comenzar a caminar.

- Abri- lo llamó Draco antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras. El chiquito se volteó y miró a su papá-. Te amo, hijo-.

Los ojos grises chocaron con los de su padre, y una sonrisa sincera cruzó por el redondeado rostro infantil de Abraxas.

- Yo también te amo, papá- miró a los adultos y ensanchó su sonrisa-. Los amo a los tres-.

Y con esas últimas palabras siguió a la elfina hacia su habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

La música melodiosa se elevaba por el salón incitando a todos a moverse a un suave compás. Las mujeres iban entalladas en elegantes vestidos, acompañadas de caballeros en traje y con copa en mano.

La tercera fiesta de la luz, como se le llamaba, celebraba la caída de Voldemort en manos de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Se llevaba a cabo todos los 1 de Septiembres, luego de que los padres estuvieran libres del cuidado de sus hijos que se iban a Hogwarts a proseguir sus estudios.

Harry saludaba con algo de desgano a las mismas personas que año tras año iban a felicitarlo por su estupendo trabajo. No le gustaban esas ridículas fiestas a las que debía asistir, aunque se reía de lo lindo con la orgullosa cara de Ron intentado coquetear a toda mujer que se le paseara por el frente, a veces sin percatarse si era soltera la dama a la cual le soltaba un galante comentario.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Demelza, una antigua compañera de equipo, acercándose a él y estrechándolo en un abrazo, a pesar de que no eran tan cercanos como para tal muestra de amistad-. ¿Cómo va todo?-.

Harry sonrió y bebió un poco de la copa de champaña que tenía en su mano.

- Bien, Demelza- respondió por inercia- ¿y a ti?, ¿qué tal todo en la revista?-.

Una sonrisa coqueta se escapó de los labios de la muchacha y posó una mano en el hombro de Harry.

- Estupendo. La edición de la próxima semana será controvertidísima, ya verás cuántos números se venderán-.

Un carraspeo suave llegó a los oídos de Harry, y pronto sintió como una mano tomaba la suya. Sonrió a la pelirroja que se había detenido a su lado y aceptó gustoso el beso en la mejilla que ella le dio.

- Hola, Demelza- saludó con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos chocolate-. Así que el número será todo un éxito, me alegro-.

La muchacha asintió algo molesta y volteó su rostro hacia el fondo, vislumbrando entre la gente a un muchacho de pelo negro que enseguida reconoció.

- Corman está ahí- señaló como excusa, indicando a McLaggen que bebía champaña conversando con un grupo de jugadores de Quidditch-. Permiso- se disculpó, y corrió hacia donde estaba el chico con el que, al parecer, salía hace un tiempo.

Ginny abrazó a su prometido y se puso frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Harry le lanzó una enorme sonrisa y besó la comisura de sus labios.

- Ya, mucho cariño por ahí- dijo un molesto Ron que se acercaba a la pareja-.Wow, Ginny… te ves muy… muy…-.

La chica pelirroja enarcó una ceja y tomó la mano de Harry mientras su hermano buscaba la palabra exacta para ovacionarla por su fabuloso vestido dorado. Sabía que Ron había mejorado algo en su coqueteo, pero aún era algo lento con las palabras.

- Perfecta- terminó Harry tras la lentitud de su amigo, y pronto sonrió hacia la entrada.

Los tres voltearon y vieron a Hermione entrando al salón de fiesta del Ministerio de magia. Ataviada en su traje verde, y con su cabello suelto hasta la cintura, caminaba del brazo de su esposo, Draco Malfoy. Los dos saludaron a un par de personas que se le acercaron a conversar mientras Narcissa Malfoy avanzaba con arrogancia hacia un grupo donde parloteaban las mujeres más elegantes de la fiesta.

Hermione elevó su mirada y buscó con sus ojos miel a sus amigos que debían estar ahí. Pronto sintió tres miradas posadas en ella y saludó con la mano, para luego disculparse con sus interlocutores y caminar rápidamente hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo están?- preguntó con una sonrisa y abrazando con efusividad a sus tres amigos-. Se ven muy elegantes. Ginny, ese vestido está hermoso- comentó mirando a su amiga.

- Tú te ves hermosa también, Hermione- señaló Harry con una sonrisa.

Ginny asintió y miró la sonrisa de su novio.

- Sí, Herms, y tu vestido combina perfectamente con los ojos de Harry-.

La castaña rió tras aquel comentario y se percató de la verdad de las palabras de Ginny: su vestido era tan verde como los ojos de su amigo.

De pronto una mano rodeó su cintura, y el agradable aroma de Draco se coló en su nariz. Al parecer el rubio se había podido deshacer de los viejos del ministerio que lo habían atestado de preguntas acerca de las proyecciones económicas para lo que quedaba del año.

- Galanteando con mi esposa, Potter- dijo con un tono sarcástico, pero levemente amenazante. Hermione pellizcó uno de sus dedos con disimulación y Draco recordó lo que le había prometido en la mañana-. Es broma, Harry… ¿qué tal el trabajo?-.

Harry no se inmutó por el tono usado por Draco, ya estaba acostumbrado, y abrazó a su novia por la cintura.

- Todo bien, aunque aún hay algunos mortífagos sueltos… ya sabes, son escurridizos- comentó, mientras Ginny miraba a su amiga con un claro gesto inquieto.

- ¿Y cómo está Abri?- interrumpió la pelirroja evitando un tema que era de sumo desagradable.

Hermione sonrió y pronto fue callada por Draco, quien habló de lo bien que volaba su hijo en escoba, a pesar de haber aprendido hace sólo un mes.

- Si es todo un Malfoy- señaló, sin dejar de alabar lo inteligente y astuto que era su pequeño.

Las conversaciones pronto fueron interrumpidas por Percy Weasley, quien daría el discurso en nombre del Ministerio de magia. Con su túnica bien arreglada y de pie frente al podio, el más cuadrado de los Weasley comenzó a parlotear, ensalzando la gran intervención que tuvo el ministerio en la batalla final, y como la institución siempre apoyó a Harry Potter en su lucha.

Todos los presentes estaban sentados en mesas para ocho personas, escuchando con aburrimiento las palabras tan falsas del joven Weasley. Ron cerraba los ojos acomodándose en su sitio, cuando de vez en cuando Ginny le mandaba un codazo que lo hacía despertar.

Hermione sólo pensaba en lo difícil que había sido aquella época. No podía olvidar que su pequeño se había llamado Abraxas Potter durante sus primeros seis meses de vida, y todo lo que había tenido que esconder a sus amigos para proteger la identidad de Draco como el verdadero papá de su bebé.

Por su mente pasaron una serie de situaciones que marcaron su existencia. Recordó su borrachera y el dolor de cabeza con el que despertó después de haber dormido con Draco por primera vez. Volvió a sentir aquel beso entre los estantes de la biblioteca, y pudo oír la visión de Draco rogándole que lo salvara cuando estaba dando a luz….

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pulsera de los Malfoy que brillaba desde su muñeca. Aquel regalo había sido la pública muestra por parte de Draco reconociéndola como su mujer y como la madre de los futuros Malfoys que poblarían la tierra. Hacía más de dos años desde eso, y aquel recuerdo aún la enternecía.

La mano de Draco buscó la suya sobre la mesa, y sus ojos plata se hundieron en sus ojos miel. Sin importar cuantas veces besara aquellos labios delgados, o se viera reflejada en sus ojos grises… ella aún se sentía como una colegiala con sus hormonas revueltas al ver a su esposo desnudándola con aquella intensa mirada.

- …es por eso que hoy celebramos la caída del mal sobre el bien- señalaba Percy mirando la audiencia-. Porque la virtud siempre vencerá el odio, y la ley el mal… pase lo que pase, el bien prevalecerá de último-.

Con un estridente aplauso los presentes celebraron el término del discurso- más por saber que la agonía se había terminado que por estar encantados con las palabras dichas- y todos se pusieron de pie para despedir al aburridísimo orador.

Pero de pronto los aplausos cesaron tan abruptamente como habían iniciado, y una brumosa oscuridad cubrió la sala para posarse entre los presentes. Los primeros gritos de alarma se hicieron notar y una ronca risa de hombre se elevó desde el techo como el corte filoso de un cuchillo.

Draco buscó a tientas el cálido cuerpo de su esposa junto a él, y se abrazó de aquella cintura mientras sacaba su varita de su pantalón… siempre andaba con ella en el bolsillo.

Harry, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny a un lado, buscando su pequeño bolso dorado donde guardaba su varita- ¿qué es todo esto?...-.

Harry negó y tomó la mano de su prometida con violencia, colocándola tras él para cubrirla de un posible ataque. Aquel humo y aquella risa no podían augurar nada bueno.

- No sé, Ginny…- respondió en apenas un hilo de voz-. No tengo idea- admitió, tomando su varita con tanta fuerza que casi la parte por la mitad.

Hermione sintió una brisa fría colarse en el ambiente, y tomó la pálida mano de Draco que apresaba su cintura.

- ¿Puedes ver algo, Amor?- le cuestionó en un susurro, tomando la varita que había guardado en su bolso antes de salir.

- Nada…- respondió frío, ladeando la cabeza hacia todas partes-. No puedo ver nada-.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia la misma dirección, y ambos tensaron sus músculos al pensar en las fatales consecuencias que podía traer un ataque de tamaña envergadura. Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras sostenían con la otra sus varitas listas para atacar, y se dedicaron un último roce de labios mientras la risa opaca volvía a chillar, ahora más cerca.

- Te amo…- le dijo él, soltándola de a poco para ponerse en posición de ataque. Debía luchar si quería que su familia saliera viva de ahí. Si quería ver otra vez la sonrisa de su hijo debía ponerse firme.

- Yo… - intentó responde Hermione siendo interrumpida por un golpe a su lado… - yo también…- alcanzó a murmurar… antes de ser enviada lejos por un _confundus_ que le llegó directo a su cabeza.

Y mientras una batalla insólita e inesperada, destinada a ser perdida, se llevaba a cabo en el Ministerio de magia de Londres...

… A kilómetros de ahí una elfina doméstica de traje azul era brutalmente asesinada. Con su vista sin vida dirigida como última acción al pequeño al cual debía cuidar… que era secuestrado por alguien a quien no supo reconocer a tiempo.

**&**

**Chan-chan!**

**¿Qué tal el primer chap?. Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Muchas preguntas brotan de esta primera parte:**

**¿Quién secuestro a Abri?, ¿Qué sucederá con los que estaban en la fiesta?, ¿Por qué aquel ataque?, ¿Cómo es que nadie lo vio venir?...**

**¿Cómo se desarrollará el resto de la historia?...**

**Ya las iré respondiendo… como siempre**

**Un besote gigante.**

**Ember.**


	2. ¿Realidad Paralela?

**Queridos lectores: Aquí va el segundo capítulo de la segunda parte de "Fatales Consecuencias".**

**Espero que lo disfruten, así como yo disfruté al escribirlo.**

**Los invito a mi blog (sí, mío xD), donde podrán leer algo de lo que escribo… cosas originales, locuras, pensamientos y novedades acerca de mi Novela Original :)****. La dirección en homepage en mi perfil.**

**Muchas gracias por su reviews!. En serio!!, estoy absolutamente impresionada con la cantidad y la acogida del fic. Así da gusto escribir..!**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás…**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo II: ¿Realidad paralela?**

Hermione caminaba cansada por el ministerio. Aquellos tacones altos la mataban y ese traje grisáceo era demasiado ajustado para su gusto. Se sentía presa dentro de su propia vestimenta.

Se había esforzado y trabajado como loca para conseguirse aquella pasantía en el departamento legislativo mágico, a pesar de que con sus contactos y siendo la mejor amiga de _el- niño- que- vivió_ tenía enormes posibilidades de conseguir un alto cargo de inmediato. Pero Hermione no era de aquellas que le gustaba abusar de su buena suerte, y siempre prefería esforzarse para lograr aquello que anhelaba.

Entró al departamento de transporte buscando entre todo el desorden a la única persona cercana que estaba a esa hora en el Ministerio, y tras un escritorio repleto de torres de papeles pudo distinguir una cabellera caoba que brillaba por un incipiente rayo de sol.

- Lavender- llamó de manera tímida, no quería llamar la atención del resto de los trabajadores.

La aludida levantó la mirada y le sonrió, acercándose a ella con su hermosa cartera de cuero en sus manos.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó emocionada, logrando lo que la castaña quería evitar-. Que bueno que viniste a buscarme para almorzar. Vamos, muero de hambre- señaló, tomando a su amiga de un brazo y parloteando con ella hacia el comedor.

Aunque en Hogwarts nunca habían sido de lo más cercanas, con el pasar de los años se habían aprendido a llevar bien, incluso a tener un trato amistoso con las juntas que Ginny realizaba una vez al mes. Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Hannah Abbot, Luna, ella y la pequeña Weasley se reunían en la Madriguera para mantener el contacto, intercambiando chismes y dietas que para todas eran conversaciones de lo más fundamental… menos para Hermione, quien lo veía más como una forma de tener una excusa para salir en vez de estar escuchando de Quidditch durante todo el fin de semana.

- …entonces se acercó a mí e intentó besarme, con ese aliento a alcohol fétido que emanaba- le comentaba, hablando de un chico con el que había salido hace dos noches atrás-. ¿Puedes creer tal descaro?-.

Hermione negó y miró con alivio la mesa vacía que había a un costado del comedor que usaban los funcionarios del misterio. Con paso rápido se separó de su amiga y se sentó en la punta de la misma, aliviada.

- Hermione, ¿qué fue esa carrera?- le preguntó Lavender espantada, sentándose frente a ella.

La castaña sonrió y estiró sus piernas bajo la mesa.

- Es que estos tacones que escogió Ginny me están matando- reconoció, sepultando en su inconsciente a su amiga de maldiciones por tan dolorosa- aunque bella- elección.

Ambas escogieron un menú desde la carta que había sobre la mesa, y con tan sólo decir el número del plato que querían éste se materializó frente a ellas tal como en Hogwarts solía suceder.

Entre charlas varias, risas y uno que otro chisme que Lavender le transmitía en sumo secreto, Hermione se pudo percatar cuanta gente conocida trabaja en el ministerio, y saludó a algunos con entusiasmo, mientras a otros los miró y apenas asintió con la cabeza.

Sus ojos miel recorrían la estancia que de a poco se comenzaba a llenar, a la vez que saboreaba el puré picante que había escogido. No sabía porqué, pero se le hacía extraño estar ahí, rodeada de conocidos y sintiéndose tan ajena a sí misma…era como que algo en ella no encajaba- y no, no era sólo la vestimenta-, sino algo más que no terminaba por entender.

Aquella mañana se había levantado y se había despedido con una sonrisa de Harry y Ron, quienes recién habían bajado a desayunar a la cocina. Pero al verlos ahí, despeinados, y con aquella cara de sueño que podía asustar a un troll, le había hecho sentir que su vida había dado un retroceso… a pesar de que llevaba dos años viviendo en Grinmauld Place con ellos.

Le era complicado explicarse porque los recuerdos en su mente se entremezclaban como cortos de película, y eso hacía que se viera algo reacia a sacarlos a flote para intentar aclararse. Mas, aún así se sentía ajena a lo que estaba viviendo… lejana y cercana a la vez.

Sus ojos se detuvieron de pronto en un hombre alto que reconoció al instante, tanto así que se llegó a sorprender. El cabello rubio y bien peinado combinaba con su pálida piel, y su terno azul oscuro se notaba que era de la mejor marca existente: seguramente un Armani.

Por alguna extraña razón sonrió cuando vio que había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente. Hace un tiempo que no lo había visto, sin embargo había estado muy atenta a cada uno de sus pasos… Ron no dejaba de refunfuñar que no entendía cómo era que Draco Malfoy, Hurón Botador Malfoy, se había cambiado de bando y le había dado pistas a Dumbledore para que éste le dijera a Harry los planes de Voldemort. Era impresionante.

De pronto aquellos ojos grises se detuvieron en ella, y la sangre le subió a las mejillas de manera automática. No recordaba haber visto aquellos ojos de forma tan detallada con anterioridad, pero por más extraño que sonara…. Aquella mirada fría, que luego pasó a ser cálida, se le hizo familiar.

Draco se detuvo al contemplarla sin un leve gesto de incomodidad, como si atento a cualquier otra cosa se hubiera detenido en una visión que parecía irreal entremedio de la gente. Su vista y su mente estaban pegados en aquella castaña de cabello voluminoso, y de la nada nació en él el absurdo e intenso sentimiento de desear estrecharla y abrazarla como si fuera su último deseo antes de morir.

Sus cuerpos fueron invadidos por un escalofrío, y ninguno se atrevía a desviar sus mirada, poseídos por aquella ridícula y potente conexión que mantenía sus corazones acelerados.

Entonces Draco tomó una decisión… llevado por algo que iba más allá de su frío raciocinio: se acercó a Hermione Granger con una sincera sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoO

Aquel día había despertado con un intenso dolor de cabeza, y no había nada que la pudiera poner de peor humor que despertarse agobiada y sin su sueño de belleza que le era tan sagrado. Era por ello que había decidido que se dedicaría a hacer algo agradable para evitar que el enojo y el aburrimiento la consumieran. No podía dejarse estar.

Movilizó a todos los elfos domésticos de la mansión, señalándoles que ya era hora de una remodelación para que la casa no se volviera un mausoleo. Obligó a que limpiaran cada rincón que había sido olvidado, y entró a cada cuarto para ver qué haría con el.

Desde que había quedado viuda hace un poco más de dos años, Narcissa se sentía más sola que nunca. Y ese sentimiento se le hizo aún más latente aquel día, como si algo que fuera fundamental para ella no estuviese. Y no sabía por qué.

Durante las noches solía quedarse contemplando un par de horas aquella foto que tenía en su velador, en donde se veía a ella misma ataviada en un vestido de novia elegantísimo, junto al hombre que había amado sobre todas las cosas. Lágrimas de tristeza surcaban sus mejillas al recordar aquellos momentos olvidados en el baúl de los recuerdos… llegando finalmente al instante en que un Abada kedavra acabó con la vida de su amado esposo.

_¿Por qué?,_ se preguntaba, con hipidos ahogados que intentaba callar, _¿Por qué me dejaste sola, Lucius?._

Pero ella sabía la respuesta, y agradecía el sacrificio de su marido…

Lucius había muerto protegiendo a su hijo, a su pequeño ya adolescente que había traicionado la causa, pero que había obrado bien. A Narcissa se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo cuando supo que su hijo había dejado de ser un pequeño manipulable por el Señor Oscuro, aunque temió de igual manera cómo iba a ser castigada su traición.

Y fue su esposo quien se llevó el castigo que iba dirigido a Draco, y fue por la familia que él sacrificó su vida en post del amor.

_- Cissy, mi amada Cissy_- sus palabras eran claras en su memoria- _Draco hará lo que debe hacer, porque la familia… siempre es lo más importante_.

Sonrió con languidez y avanzó hacia la habitación que había sido de su Draco cuando era pequeño. La misma cama pequeña estaba en contra de la pared, y el mismo tono verde claro de las paredes le produjo un agradable recogimiento.

Podía escuchar risas de niño que brotaban por cada metro cuadrado de la habitación. Ojos grises y sonrisas encantadoras que eran producidas por un pequeño rubio de mirada inteligente y sagaz. Sonrió al pensar que aquellas memorias se le hacían demasiado cercanas, aún cuando Draco ya tenía veinte años.

Sin embargo un sentimiento de duda cruzó por su corazón, y se estremeció al percatarse de algo bastante curioso sobre la pared de al fondo.

Con su paso grácil caminó hacia aquel lugar, y se agachó para admirar mejor aquello que la perturbaba.

Una mancha roja, como un disparo de sangre decoraba parte de la infantil habitación. Y sin saber por qué, a Narcissa eso le pareció demasiado anormal considerando que hace años que nadie utilizaba esa pieza.

- ¡Ilinis!- llamó con un grito, ni tan agudo, ni tan seco.

Pronto un elfo doméstico apareció junto a ella, mirando a su ama con total admiración.

- ¿Ves esa mancha roja?- le preguntó señalándosela. El elfo doméstico asintió con vehemencia-. Límpiala, aunque no toques nada más… quiero dejar esta habitación tal como está-.

Ilinis asintió nuevamente, y se acercó a la pared para trapear.

Narcissa hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se alejó hacia la puerta para salir. Aquel cuarto le regocijaba de una manera extraordinaria… aunque aún sentía que algo faltaba en el para que fuera perfecto. Algo así como un niño.

OoOoOoOoO

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sin entender porqué cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía tanto….

Pero pronto recordó, y el segundo vivido fue un holocausto en su mente astuta.

_Pansy estaba sentada sobre una de las cajas de la sala. En sus manos sostenía una carpeta repleta de datos sobre la clasificación embrionaria de los huevos de dragón, y la estaba ordenando para terminar pronto con la mudanza._

_Estaba cansada, eso de mover cajas no era lo de ella… pero todo con tal de tener las cosas listas lo antes posible; lo único que quería era llegar a Inglaterra pronto._

_Dejó los papeles a un lado y se levantó. Un chirrido de una ventana había llamado su atención, y con el frío que hacía no sería bueno que una corriente de aire golpeara su espalda._

_Atravesó la sala hacia el pequeño vestíbulo que llevaba hacia el único dormitorio del departamento. Caminó atenta por la oscuridad encerrada, sintiendo como cada uno de sus pasos se marcaban con tenacidad sobre el piso de madera…_

_Las paredes a su alrededor, y la poca claridad de la luna nueva, hacían del lugar un espectáculo tétrico, algo inquietante. Su corazón latía expectante… y, por alguna extraña razón, un mal presentimiento la abrumaba._

_Entonces, de la nada, una luz amarilla se encendió… _

… _Y Pansy sólo pudo ver como una figura encapuchada lanzaba un hechizo justo a su cabeza._

Había sido secuestrada. Y no sólo eso, ahora la mantenían encerrada en alguna celda muy típica de las antiguas mansiones que los sangre puras solían tener.

Arrugó el labio y se puso de pie, viendo que aún llevaba el jeans ajustado y el jearsey azulino que se había puesto por la mañana. Pero su varita no estaba al interior de su bolsillo, y sin ella no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Respiró profundo. No quería perder el control, porque ella no era de aquellas mujeres que se desesperaban frente a una situación extrema. Debía mantener la calma y saber actuar con frialdad. Nunca hay que demostrara flaqueza frente al enemigo.

Pasos latentes se escucharon desde el fondo del pasillo, y por la reja pronto apareció una figura ancha y encapuchada. Su rostro era cubierto por una careta, con sólo dos ranuras en los ojos. Y en su mano llevaba una varita de raulí.

- Vamos- musitó con una voz grave, casi pastosa, abriendo la reja con un juego de llaves antiguas.

Pansy alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero cumplió la orden de inmediato: nunca era bueno negarse cuando se estaba desarmado.

Avanzaron por el pasillo húmedo hasta una salida lateral, y una vez ahí el hombre empujó la puerta con un movimiento de varita y siguieron a través de un ancho corredor… hasta una doble puerta negra de hierro.

El aire era pesado, como si capas y capas de tierra cubrieran sus cabezas. El eco de sus pasos era alarmante, el único ruido rítmico que rompía el absoluto silencio… y Pansy seguía con aquel mal presentimiento, el cual ya era más que certero en aquella situación.

La puerta se abrió, con un golpe sordo que rebotó contra las paredes. Y una tenue luz anaranjada le dio la bienvenida a una cúpula de piedra gris, que más bien parecía una sala de torturas que un salón de audiencias.

De las rocas colgaban cadenas gruesas, con grilletes. El techo tenía claros agujeros por donde, probablemente, en la antigüedad habían salido chorros de aceite hirviendo; y en las paredes se podían ver aquellas manchas de sangre seca que habían quedado olvidadas como muestra alarmante de la realidad que alguna vez ahí aconteció.

El hombre obligó a Pansy avanzar hasta el centro de la habitación cuadrada, y una vez ahí le ordenó que se hincara, con su rostro mirando el suelo.

Ella obedeció, mientras pensaba qué podía hacer para salir de esa extraña situación. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, mas no podía negar que todo había estado demasiado tranquilo últimamente… como si el mundo fuera un mero observador de lo que se ocultaba a los ojos del lado vencedor de la batalla.

La fricción de una tela pesada con el suelo, y un claro golpeteo de tacones contra la dura piedra, le hicieron elevar la vista para averiguar a quién se tenía que enfrentar. Y la mueca de desconcierto quedó pegada en su cara en aquel momento.

Una mujer delgada, envuelta en unos ropajes negros la miraba. Un antifaz elegante y veneciano cubría su rostro pálido, pero en su boca se podía ver aquella sonrisa de triunfo: orgullosa y sarcástica. No sabía quién era, no se le hacía ni familiar… y por ello alzó una ceja, curiosa.

- Parkinson… un gusto tenerte aquí- habló claro y preciso la mujer, apuntando a la prisionera con la varita que sostenía con su mano enguantada.

- Gusto que no comparto- respondió Pansy, con un dejo de ironía-. Habría preferido una invitación como la gente… eso de los raptos es de muy mala educación-.

La mujer rió, con aquel tono ácido que demuestra que la risa no es verdadera.

- Lástima… lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima- señaló, sin intención de pensarlo mucho más.

Ambas se miraron durante unos segundos, estudiándose. Pansy creía aquella voz familiar, pero por más que intentaba recordar… no sabía dónde la había escuchado antes. _¿Quién será?_, se preguntaba, _Si sólo supiera quién es… podría actuar con mucha más seguridad._

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó finalmente, alzando el mentón con arrogancia, aunque aún mantuviera sus rodillas en el suelo.

Una sonrisa se replegó por los labios rojizos de la mujer, y se acercó un paso a Pansy, manteniendo todavía una prudente distancia.

- Algo muy simple, más simple de lo que crees- le respondió, jocosa-. Necesito que te hagas cargo de una pequeña molestia… que seguramente te encantará atender-.

Pansy dudó.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo atenderé aquella pequeña molestia… por mi propia voluntad?- el tono usado aún era frío, pero con un palpable matiz de enojo.

Como una ráfaga de viento, una risa sincera brotó desde el escuálido cuello de la mujer enmascarada. Y fijó su vista sombreada por la careta sobre Pansy. Al parecer esa pregunta le había hecho más gracia de lo pensable.

- Porque si no lo haces… tu queridito Weasley morirá, obviamente-.

Un golpe se desplegó en el corazón de Pansy, y los pensamientos de autocontrol se dispararon y esfumaron de su mente al escuchar aquella amenaza.

En los pocos minutos que llevaba ahí ya había pensado en una que otra forma de escapar. No sólo había planeado su salida, si no también qué diría cuando le pidieran hacer algo, cosa que seguramente no iba a aceptar.

Pero si amenazaban a Charlie todo cambiaba súbitamente de escenario, porque a ella no le importaba sacrificarse por un bien mayor, mas sacrificar a Charlie era una historia absolutamente diferente.

Su labio casi tirita cuando pensó en Charlie y en dónde podría estar. Quizás también lo habían secuestrado y lo tuvieran encerrado muy cerca o…. muy lejos de ahí.

- ¿Dónde lo tienes?. ¿Cómo sé si no estás mintiendo?- habló rápido, flaqueando.

- No lo sabes… tendrás que confiar- le cortó.

Toda la rabia de Pansy la concentró en su puño, y se hirió las palmas de las manos al apretar con toda la fuerza que le era posible. Sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo esa mujer. No la estaba amenazando realmente, sólo estaba jugando con ella… buscando cómo herirla, como hacerla caer.

Esperaba que ella reaccionara con demencia, con un dejo de locura para satisfacer su propio ego. Deseaba que hiciera algo estúpido, como levantarse y correr para golpearla, patearla hasta que la ira se esfumara de su cuerpo. Pero Pansy no caería… no lo haría.

¿O sí?.

- Y si yo hago lo que quieres, me aseguras que no le harás nada…. ¿Que lo dejarás libre?-.

La mujer mordió su labio como pensando. Con sus manos acarició su barbilla, y se tambaleó en su sitio, disfrutando del rostro compungido de su prisionera al preguntar.

- No lo sé… después de todo, él es un traidor… igual que tú, igual que Draco Malfoy-.

Un nuevo ahogo sustituyó la respiración de Pansy al oír aquellas palabras. No sólo amenazaba a Charlie esa mujer, sino que también tenía su ojo puesto sobre Draco.

Sus neuronas trabajaban rápido, buscando en su mente alguna conexión. La palabra traidor le sonó a mortífago, de inmediato… aunque no llevaran en sí el apelativo "a la sangre". Las máscaras no eran iguales, pero tenían cierto parecido. Y la forma de interrogar, de manejar la tensa situación, era tal como Voldemort solía enseñarla a sus discípulos.

Todo eso se le hacía demasiado familiar para ser casualidad, y una sombra de espanto cruzó su rostro. Aunque todavía podía estar equivocada… esperaba estarlo.

La rabia se hizo más latente en su ser, y el veneno de serpiente con el que había nacido parecía quemar en su lengua, obligándola a escupir aquello que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Da lo mismo qué hagas. No importa cuánto me amenaces- respondía con sus ojos azules clavados en la figura famélica de la mujer-. Nosotros ya ganamos esta guerra... y cuando todos noten mi desaparición me vendrán a buscar, lo sé. Estás pérdida- y su amenaza no fui sutil, ella sabía que el amor que ahora pululaba en su vida la salvaría de esa pesadilla.

La risa irónica de la mujer volvió a quebrar el ambiente de la sala, y movió su varita con exageración, sin poder contener aquella carcajada maldita que brotaba de sus pulmones.

- Parkinson… Parkinson- musitó recobrando la compostura-.Me extraña tu inocencia. Jamás pensé que una Slytherin como tú pudiera hablar así- caminó otro par de pasos, esta vez alejándose hacia el extremo opuesto de la sala-. Tú no ganaste nada, sólo perdiste. El meterte con el Weasley ha hecho de ti una escoria de la más baja calaña… casi tanto como la de una sangre sucia-.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- la paciencia de Pansy murió en aquel momento, y rápidamente se puso de pie, sin que la mujer pareciera urgirse por ello-. Yo gané mucho más de lo que tú crees… gané una familia, amigos, y gente que me ama-.

Nuevamente la mujer rió, y se detuvo al ver aquella muestra de valentía de su prisionera. Se sorprendió por la actitud decidida de Pansy, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza llamó a cuatro hombres que miraban toda la escena… escondidos en las esquinas sombreadas.

Pansy ni siquiera se fijó en ellos, con su vista fija en esa mujer que se veía tan segura, tan convencida de que podría ganar aquella cosa estúpida que planeaba.

- El amor es insípido, inútil y perjudicial- pronunció con determinación, con una fuerza irrefutable-. Parkinson, tienes una hora para responderme… sólo una hora para aceptar-.

Se volteó con elegancia, y le dio la espalda… alejándose hacia una puerta negra que había a un lado de la pieza. Su cabello violeta caía liso por su espalda, y avanzaba lento, casi con burla.

La respiración de Pansy se aceleró al ver a esa mujer alejarse sin decirle nada más, y estuvo a punto de correr tras ella… de golpearla como sabía que no lo conseguiría, porque jamás podría llegar a ella con cuatro varitas apuntando su cabeza.

Pero de pronto la mujer se volteó, justo en el momento que tomaba el pomo de la puerta, y le sonrió a su prisionera… con un matiz de crueldad que disfrutaba.

- Se me olvidaba decirte… no te preocupes por Draco, sé que lo que te dije hace un momento te puede llevar a pensar mal- sonrió-. No estará en sus planes rescatarte ni nada por el estilo- su voz tornó a un tono más agudo, más expectante-, después de todo ni siquiera recuerda haber amado a la sangre sucia….o saber dónde estás-.

Y con una última carcajada… la mujer salió de la habitación.

**&**

**Los maté xD, ¿no?**

**Bueno… ya vislumbraron cómo se encaminará el fic en un principio. Al parecer algo MUY extraño sucedió en aquel ataque en el ministerio.. no?**

**Muchas preguntas, como siempre.**

**¿Para qué se acerca Draco a Hermione?, ¿Qué le dirá?, ¿Él sí recuerda algo?, ¿Qué pensará Hermione al hablar con él?.**

**¿Dónde está Abri?, ¿Qué harán con él?.**

**¿Quién capturó a Pansy?, ¿Qué misión debe hacer?, ¿Aceptará la propuesta que le hacen?, ¿Quién será la malvada (o maldiiita Bitch) con la que habló?...**

**y..**

**¿De qué trata todo esto?.**

**Espero sus teorías extrañas y su opinión acerca del capítulo.**

**Un besote gigante.**

**Ember.**


	3. Hierro y Miel

**Y llegó el III capítulo, qué emoción.**

**Espero que les guste, porque… a mí parecer, el segundo chap no gustó mucho… considerando la baja desmedida de reviews… quizás no les gusta el fic.**

**En fin… les recuerdo que se metan al ****Blog PPC****: tenemos una campaña interesante en proceso.**

**Y los invito a mi Blog (en Homepage), donde podré noticias de mi libro original y escritos locos….**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo III: Hierro y Miel.**

Hermione desvió su mirada al ver como el chico de cabello rubio se acercaba a ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato, sin ninguna justificada razón, y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, como dominado por una fuerza salvaje que a ella se le estaba complicando dominar.

Las pisadas de él eran elegantes, calculadas. Un mechón rebelde y platinado tapó sus ojos mientras avanzaba, y en su rostro se dibujaba aquella sonrisa galante que era evocadora de millones de suspiros por donde se viese.

De una cucharada, Hermione engulló lo que quedaba de verdura en su plato. Y pronto posó su mirada en Lavender, quien seguía emocionada hablándole sobre un pasante nuevo en un departamento que ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

Pero no le interesaba saber de qué hablaba Lavender ni mucho menos a quién se estaba refiriendo; sus ojos se iban disimuladamente hacia el hombre que se acercaba a ellas… y casi se atora cuando vio que alguien más se unió a ese encuentro extraño.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Blaise, alcanzando a Draco justo cuando éste llegaba a la mesa de la castaña-. ¿Quieres sentarte acá?- le preguntó, mirando con una ceja alzada a Lavender y a Hermione… y deteniendo su mirada un poco más de lo recomendable en ambas chicas.

Draco esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió. Su amigo entendió al instante qué era lo que planeaba… o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Ambos jóvenes elegantes se sentaron en la mesa. Blaise junto a Lavender, con total tranquilidad, y Draco junto a cierta castaña, sonriéndole.

- Buenos días- saludó Blaise, tomando la carta que había sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué tal la reforma, Brown?-.

Lavender se sobresaltó al ver a ambos sentados ahí, junto a ellas, pero pronto recuperó la compostura, aunque aún se podía distinguir un rastro de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Perfecta, Zabinni- le respondió, entre ansiosa y desinteresada-. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes… supongo que le echaste un ojo al informe que te mandé por la mañana-.

El joven asintió.

- Sí, aunque le tuve que corregir unas faltas de ortografía. ¿De dónde sacaste que individuo es con "b"?- la pregunta fue hecha con un dejo de burla…- claro que no me puedo esperar más de un Gryffindor…-.

Hermione se sobresaltó con aquel comentario, aunque debía reconocer que las faltas de ortografías eran inaceptables para alguien con un puesto medianamente importante en el Ministerio; pero, de todas formas, ningún Slytherin iba a hablar mal de su casa.

- Olvidas quién falló en su EXTASIS de Transformaciones- comentó Hermione, mirando al moreno con su ceño fruncido.

- Hablo la sabelotodo- interrumpió Draco, arrastrando las palabras. Blaise lo miró y le hizo un leve asentimiento, aceptando que su amigo lo defendiera.

Hace tantos años que Hermione no escuchaba esas palabras arrastradas que se sorprendió, mas, por alguna extraña razón, no le molestaron… sino que le brindaron un sublime recuerdo de algo que no pudo comprender.

Con su ceño fruncido se volteó hacia el rubio….

… y la miel hirvió, endulzando el hierro líquido.

- Lo siento, su alteza Malfoy… casi olvido que te superé durante los sietes años de Hogwarts- sus palabras fueron duras, aunque con un leve tintineo de diversión.

Draco alzó el mentón aireado, y una sonrisa jocosa complementó sus ojos brillosos, emocionados por la lucha de palabras.

- Como también olvidas que eres subordinada mía en este momento, ¿no, Granger?-.

La castaña se mordió el labio para evitar mandarle una cachetada, pero es que ese hurón albino seguía siendo insoportable. Si ella estaba entrando recién al ministerio a trabajar, era porque había preferido especializarse y escalar de a poco, no usar aquellos contactos que iban en desmedro de la sana competencia.

- Por lo menos el puesto que tengo me lo he ganado. No como tú que lo compraste coimeando a cuanto ser corrupto hay- le reprochó, apretando sus puños y advirtiendo la gracia que le producía su enojo al rubio.

Él sonrió. No sabía porqué, pero Granger le parecía adorable con su rostro compuesto por la rabia. Sus mechones castaños cubriendo sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus ojos otoñales centellantes.

- El fin justifica los medios, Granger- le murmuró, eligiendo entremedio el plato que iba a almorzar-. Nunca lo olvides… el fin es lo más importante-.

Por un segundo Hermione no supo qué responder. Le impresionaba que Draco conociera las palabras de Maquiavelo, aunque fueran bastantes distintas a su propia visión. Pero más que ello era cómo había dicho aquella frase, con aquella seguridad, aquel coraje… lo que hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo usual.

Lavender y Blaise seguían hablando frente a ella. La muchacha le sonreía al moreno con coquetería, mientras él estaba muy concentrado en mirarle a los ojos y hablarle con un susurro seco, seductor.

_Cómo cambian las cosas_, pensó la castaña. A su lado Draco Malfoy almorzaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero sin ninguna mirada de asco ni de desdén, como aquellas que antes le solía dirigir. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en un punto difuso del final del comedor, y tragaba con tranquilidad.

Ella misma estaba junto a él sin la intención de ahorcarlo ni mucho menos. De hecho, le impresionaba que él no le hubiera dicho "sangre sucia" o algo similar. Pensó que eso sería algo que él jamás cambiaría.

La evocación de su nombre la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y contrariada miró a Lavender, quien sonreía aún.

- Hermione, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar de vuelta- le avisó, poniéndose de pie y enrollándose un mechón de cabello en un dedo, nerviosa-. ¿Vienes conmigo?-.

Hermione asintió y se puso de pie, alisando los pliegues de aquella túnica grisácea que a cada momento le molestaba menos. Miró a Blaise y se despidió, para luego mirar al rubio a su lado… y quedar hechizada con aquella sonrisa de película que él le dirigía.

De manera tímida se sonrojó, sintiéndose absurda con ese gesto tan adolescente. Y sólo avanzó porque Lavender la jaló de un brazo, obligándola a desviar la mirada y caminar.

- Granger- la llamó entonces esa voz arrastrada, sexy. Ella se detuvo y giró su cabeza, enfocando sus ojos miel en él-. Nos vemos-.

Y con una nueva sonrisa… ella siguió su camino hacia su despacho.

OoOoOoOoO

La luz blanca bañaba su perfil, proyectando en sus ojos aquella redonda luna que se veía entre las rendijas de la celda. Su cabello pelirrojo se revolvía sucio sobre su nuca, y sus puños apretados no hallaban qué más destruir, después de dejar la única silla que antes había hecha añicos contra la muralla de piedra.

No sabía dónde estaba, tampoco sabía quién lo había capturado… y, lo peor, es que no sabía si Pansy estaba bien.

Se limpió la mancha de sangre seca que aún estaba al borde de su nariz, e intentó respirar aquel aire nauseabundo que se colaba por sus orificios nasales.

Lo habían golpeado duro para lograr calmarlo. Probablemente quien lo capturó sabía que con varita era un vencedor, así que prefirió cambiar de estrategia: tres hombres encapuchados contra él… el resultado era obvio.

Sentía las puntas de los zapatos negros aún enterrándose en su costado. Los combos bien dados en su mandíbula casi desencajada, y su propio puño lastimado al dejar a uno fuera de combate. Había sido una sesión destructiva, pero no tenía nada roto… o por lo menos nada fundamental.

Con sumo esfuerzo se puso de pie, suspirando sin emitir quejido alguno.

De pie… impresionante- murmuró una voz aguda, acercándose a él desde un costado tras la reja.

Charlie alzó una ceja y miró aquella figura espigada, de menudo tamaño. Un vestido escarlata cubría su piel cetrina, y una máscara oscura, concho de vino, escondía su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó de golpe, acercándose a la reja y tomando las varas con las manos-. ¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Responde!-.

La mujer asintió, pero se alejó de la reja, dejando el espacio suficiente para no ser atrapada por esas manos fuertes.

- No te importa quién soy. Pero te puedo decir que estarás aquí un tiempo considerable… así que acostúmbrate- sus palabras fueron frías, impersonales.

El pelirrojo sintió la ira bullir por sus venas, y zarandeó la reja con la clara intención de romperla. Sus nudillos se blanquearon por la presión ejercida, y la mujer dio otro paso más hacia atrás.

- ¿Acostúmbrate?... ¡¿Acostúmbrate?!- le gritó, enajenado… cual león enjaulado.- ¡Dime qué quieres de mí, quién eres y para quién trabajas!-.

La mujer enmascarada se dio media vuelta, sin responder. Su pelo rubio y ondulado se movió con ella al girar sobre sus pies, y sin nada más que decir desapareció por donde llegó… escuchando al cerrar la puerta las últimas palabras de su prisionero.

- Saldré de aquí… ¡lo juro!-.

OoOoOoOoO

No podía creer que había aceptado, pero no encontraba ninguna otra salida posible a su situación.

Con sus manos limpias, sus mejillas pálidas, y su ropa sucia intercambiada por un vestido negro que le habían pasado, Pansy caminó por el pasillo que le había mandado a cruzar.

Estaba en algún tipo de Mansión muy bien cuidada. Los marcos de los cuadros brillaban de tanto ser limpiados, y las mesas laterales estaban sacudidas, sin rastro de polvo o tierra. El sol se colaba por las ventanas que daban a un patio extenso, de árboles frutales y jardines de rosas. Le recordaba a su propio hogar… cuando su madre estaba con vida.

Atravesó el corredor y llegó a una doble puerta blanca. Tal como le habían dicho, giró el pomo dorado y lo empujó, escuchando de inmediato una risa que se le era muy conocida.

En el centro de una habitación ovalada una cabecita rubia elevó su vista hacia ella. Sus ojos azul claro se encontraron con aquellos grises que brillaban con intensidad. Y una sonrisa sincera cursó por su rostro, justo cuando el pequeño corría con sus brazos extendidos hacia ella.

- ¡Tía Pansy!- exclamó, aferrándose a sus piernas.

Abraxas hundía su pálido rostro en los pliegues de su vestido, tomando las telas con sus puñitos y jalándolas para que ella quedara a su altura. Con una risa alegre envolvió el cuello de la muchacha cuando ella se agachó, y le regaló un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

Pansy rápidamente lo tomó en brazos y lo estrechó contra sí. A pesar que sólo habían pasado como tres semanas desde que no lo veía, le parecía que el tiempo había corrido demasiado lento. Abri se veía más grande en ese trajecito azul oscuro que llevaba, y su cabello más largo le tapaba los ojos.

Una lágrima traviesa se le escapó de su lagrimal al racionalizar el significado de que Abri estuviera ahí, sin Draco o Hermione a su lado. Un mal presentimiento le embargó el corazón, y abrazó a Abri con aún más fuerza contra su pecho.

- Tía Pansy, ¿mi mamá y mi papá dónde están?- la pregunta fue hecha con ingenuidad, con toda la ingenuidad que posee un niño de tres años.

Ella intentó sonreír, enfundándole seguridad, y lo dejó de pie en el suelo, a la vez que ella misma se agachaba para estar a su altura.

- Fueron de paseo, amor- le respondió, sintiéndose culpable al mentirle, aunque no se le ocurría qué más decir-. Pero me mandaron a mí a cuidarte, ¿divertido, no?-.

El pequeño arrugó el ceño por una milésima de segundo, en un gesto tan parecido al de Hermione que Pansy se asombró. Y luego una sonrisa invadió sus mejillas redondeadas.

- Está bien- afirmó, tomando una escoba de juguete que había en el piso y mostrándosela a su tía-. ¿Quieres jugar tú con esa?-.

Pansy asintió, tomando la mínima escoba entre sus manos y sentándose en el suelo, sin importarle lo incómodo que resultaba ese vestido para aquel tipo de situaciones. Abri se sentó a su lado y tomó otra escoba, sentando a un jugador de plástico en su mango.

- Mira, tía, mi papá me enseñó ayer el amago de Wrrrrronskiiiii- le explicó, haciendo que la escoba pequeña diera una voltereta en su mano.

La muchacha le sonrió y lo imitó.

¿Su misión consistía en cuidar a Abri?.¿Para qué?.

OoOoOoOoO

Firmando una escritura más de las tantas que se habían acumulado en su escritorio, Hermione bostezaba con una taza vacía de café a un lado de los expedientes. Estaba cansada, sin ánimo, y esperando que un baño con agua tibia y sus sábanas abrigadas le proporcionaran un buen dormir.

Durante la tarde había trabajado distrayéndose a cada momento. Por alguna extraña razón su mente repetía una y otra vez lo sucedido a la hora de almuerzo, y una sonrisa boba se colaba en sus gestos cuando pensaba en la mirada que Malfoy le dirigió.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y se perdió en el silencio del cubículo que era su oficina. Sus manos atraparon un bostezo que hizo que abriera su boca con exageración, y volvió a postrar su vista en los papeles que tenía al frente.

De pronto un memorándum cayó encima su mesa. Hermione se sobresaltó y tomó el papel, ansiosa por abrir el primer memorándum que le llegaba.

_Herms:_

_En cinco minutos más te paso a buscar para que nos vayamos a tomar algo, así que ponte un poco de lápiz labial y péinate._

_Lav._

_PD: ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba decirte, Zabinni y Malfoy van con nosotros… Zabinni nos invitó._

La castaña abrió ambos ojos impresionada, y pronto se puso de pie, mirando desesperada los papeles, la tinta, sus manos manchadas, y su pelo absolutamente despeinado. De haber sabido que iba a salir habría llevado una poción alisadora o algo, pero, claramente, ella jamás pensó que Malfoy y Zabinni las pudieran convidar a salir.

Su corazón se agitó al pensar que tenía una cita doble. Jamás había ido a una, y no dejaba de sonar emocionante. Pero su razón chocaba con ese pensamiento, y no podía dejar de decir… _¿Qué voy a hacer yo en una cita con Malfoy?_.

Miles de ideas cruzaron su mente, desde aquellas que planeaban un rápido plan de huida, hasta las que imaginaban con qué tuvo que chantajear Zabinni al Hurón para que lo acompañara.

Seguramente él asistiría por obligación, o por alguna otra causa desconocida… ya que no había lugar en el mundo para que él y ella se pudieran atraer, ¿no?.

Indagó en su bolso en busca del labial rosa que usaba siempre. Tomó la barra y buscó un pequeño espejo con el que pudiera cuidar de no quedar como payaso o algo así. Sus manos tiritaban nerviosas ante la expectativa… y no entendía por qué, a qué se debía esas reacciones estúpidas y descontroladas.

Ordenó los papeles en sus respectivas carpetas, cuidando no mezclarlos unos con otros, y los guardó en uno de los armarios que había pegado a la pared. Se volvió a alisar el traje sin conseguir mayor resultado, y tomó su cabello vándalo en una coleta.

Escuchó entonces un leve carraspeo que le pareció conocido… y sin alcanzar a darse vuelta enrojeció.

Su corazón se volcó en su pecho.

**&**

**Muuuchas dudas, ¿no creen?.**

**Bueno, ya tenemos el primer encuentro… tierno, ¿no?. O sea, siguen peleando como el perro y el gato (o el león y la serpiente), pero hay algo más.**

**Ya vemos de qué trata- en parte- la misión de Pansy. ¿Para qué quieren a Abri?, ¿Por qué ella?.**

**¿Qué sucederá en la cita?, ¿Con qué intención será?, ¿Qué dirán Harry y Ron cuando se enteren?.**

**Pobre Charlie… ¿quién es la mujer rubia?, ¿estará encerrado cerca de Pansy?.**

**Ya veremos qué sucede…**

**Y se viene más misterio, más Abri… y más Dramione!**

**Besos.**

**Ember.**


	4. Una cita atípica

**Hola!, ¿qué tal?. Yo aquí, estudiando para una horrible prueba de derecho comercial (odio los bancos!!). Pero igual me hice el tiempo de subirles este chap, así que espero que me manden ánimos y suerte a través de un review… vamos!, no les cuesta mucho…**

**Les recuerdo, como siempre, que se den una vueltecita por el Blog PPC en mi perfil!!. De ahí podrán ingresar a mi blog personal que se llama "Inspiración", donde publico historias originales.**

**Agradezco los reviews del chap anterior a:**

_Isabella.Jane.Potter**, **v'DyH'v**, **Gossip Giirl**, **Marie Malfoy**, **salesia, Procer in oriens (gracias por tu rr, intenté acelerar la historia)**, **Josefina C.(vuelve pronto!!), Theresitha Potter, karyta34, tildita, andeli Malfoy Cullen, drajer, anizzz32, jos Black, Gheisy, margara._

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás…**

**Ember…**

**Capítulo IV: Una cita atípica**

Se tensó al escuchar ese carraspeo que se le hacía tan conocido y tan extraño a la vez. Su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo, y sus dedos se enredaron nerviosamente entre sí, hasta que finalmente se dio vuelta.

-Granger- saludó el rubio mirándola de arriba abajo, sin ningún tipo de tapujos-. Me costó un mundo encontrarte entre esta decena de cubículos sin puerta-.

Hermione casi le sonrió, pero tras su comentario se puso seria y tomó su cartera, cuestionándose si asistir o no a esa extraña reunión a la que Lavender la había invitado.

-Eres bastante estúpido entonces, porque fuera de mi cubículo dice mi nombre… - su voz sonó dulce, contrastada con su ceño fruncido-. Oh, lo olvidaba, cierto que también pasaste las asignaturas en Hogwarts gracias a los contactos de tus padres-.

Draco le sonrió con arrogancia, a pesar de que su comentario había sido muy alejado de la realidad… Mc Gonagall jamás se había dejado comprar por sus padres.

-La envidia te corrompe, Granger- murmuró, mirándola enrojecer-. No es mi culpa que tú prefieras esta pocilga que una maravillosa oficina con vista al Big Ben, como la mía-.

La castaña bufó, con su ceño aún fruncido. Ahora las preguntas acerca de lo conveniente de esa salida eran más potentes en su interior: ¿Y si terminaba enredándose a golpes con el petulante Hurón?.

-No hables de envidia, Malfoy- lo detuvo, acercándose a él y atacando con su mirada la mueca burlesca que él le dirigía-. Que ya la experimentarás cuando yo sea tu jefa-.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció en ese momento, observando preocupado el brillo de victoria que emanaban los ojos de Granger. Se veía muy segura de sí misma, y aquella extraña arrogancia en ella la hacían ver tan hermosa como una orgullosa leona lista para atacar a su presa.

-Jamás serás mi jefa, Granger- le murmuró, algo molesto-. Jamás tendrás poder para mandarme-.

Una risita coqueta brotó de la garganta de Hermione, y un leve recuerdo, un flash de una luz se posó en su cabeza: por alguna anormal circunstancia sentía que Malfoy sí le podía llegara a obedecer, por un medio u otro.

Con la cartera bien sujeta a su mano, y con el mentón en alto, presuntuoso, caminó hacia la salida de su "cubículo-oficina". Al pasar junto al rubio pudo sentir el roce de su cuerpo en su brazo izquierdo, y tras ello un estremecimiento la invadió.

Draco le dirigió una mirada extraña, de impresión. Su corazón también se había acelerado al rozar la cálida piel de la mano de Granger, y sus ojos de plata centellaron, siguiendo aquella coleta castaña que se adelantaba a él.

-Me venías a buscar, ¿no?- le preguntó Hermione, manteniendo su pose altiva… aunque sus nervios seguían aferrándose en su interior.- Porque no creo que haya otro motivo para que tú te dignes a visitarme-.

Después de un nuevo parpadeo, Draco recuperó su porte regio y su mirada monárquica. Volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa ladeada que tantos sueños fantasiosos provocaba, y se acercó a la castaña, con un fulgor de diversión en sus ojos.

-Muy bien pensado, Granger- le señaló-. Veo que sigues teniendo una gran capacidad de deducción-.

Hermione le sonrió aún sin desear hacerlo, intentando buscar algo ingenioso con lo que responder, pero sin encontrarse con más que su sonrisa estúpida. Se sintió tan cómoda con aquella simple respuesta de él, que se limitó a asentir y a sonreírle de forma nerviosa.

Y juntos, a una debida distancia, pero más cerca de lo que el protocolo de sangres obligaba a mantener… caminaron hacia la salida del ministerio.

Quizás, después de todo, sí se divertirían en esa salida tan… atípica.

OoOoOoOoO

Corriendo subió las escaleras de Grinmauld Place, sorteando en el camino las cabezas de elfos domésticos que aún seguían en la pared…. Los chillidos del cuadro de la señora Black habían sido insoportables cuando desearon sacarlas.

Se detuvo frente a su pieza y giró la perilla, esperando encontrar su cama hecha y su ropa limpia… cosa que iba a ser difícil si no era él mismo quien se encargaba de ordenar.

-¡Ron, apresúrate!- le gritó Harry desde abajo-. ¡No puedo creer que no sepas dónde está la capa!- le reprochó, bastante molesto con el desorden inhumano que mantenía su amigo.

El pelirrojo bufó, y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta antes de responderle a su amigo y actual jefe, aunque el trato que mantenían seguía siendo de igual a igual.

-¡Sí sé dónde está!- señalo molesto-. ¡Sólo que al ser invisible me es más difícil dar con ella!-.

Un estruendo de trastos cayendo se escuchó desde abajo. Al parecer Harry estaba más nervioso de lo posible con aquella captura que debían hacer.

-¡Sólo apresúrate!-.

Ron asintió y entró a su habitación, palideciendo al ver el holocausto de ropa desparramada por el suelo. Ordenar nunca había sido lo suyo, le cargaba eso de andar con la varita de aquí por allá levantando cosas, sacudiendo muebles y ordenando camas. Habían cosas mucho más trascendentales en las que debía usar su energía, y ordenar no era una de ellas. Pero sabía que si mantenía sus cosas así, seguramente siempre se demoraría el doble en encontrar aquellas cosas que buscaba.

Cual buzo en el mar se enterró a buscar la capa invisible de Harry. Sabía que la había dejado por algún lado, pero no recordaba bien dónde. Intentó hacer memoria de qué había hecho con ella después de utilizarla en su misión de seguimiento, pero por más que se esforzó… no lo recordó.

Se sentó en el suelo y lanzó hacia la cama un par de jeans, otras cuantas camisetas, una camisa azul arrugada, y dos pares de calcetines distintos que le parecían demasiado colorinches para ser de él. Se puso de estómago en el piso y buscó bajo la cama, hallando una bolsa de dulces a medio comer, dos paquetes de galletas acabados y un papel arrugado que no lograba reconocer.

Con su nariz polvorienta se irguió, y miró aquella foto mágica que nunca antes había visto… a pesar de que de pronto se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

En un jardín bien cuidado, de rosas y fuentes de agua, se veía a un pequeño niño rubio de unos tres años. Disfrazado con el uniforme oficial de los Chudley Cannons, una camisa naranja brillante, adornada por el logo de doble c y una bala de cañón cargada. El pequeño sonreía a la cámara, con una mueca traviesa y una simpática parada arrogante. En su mano pequeña llevaba una escoba de quidditch que parecía nueva. Y saludaba a gente a su alrededor, lanzando besos y sonrisas.

Ron sintió una aguja clavada en su pecho al ver la imagen, y de pronto un vacío, una herida abierta lo atacó. No sabía porqué le producía esa añoranza y melancolía ver a un chico rubio y pálido en una fotografía… aunque podía ser porque siempre había pensado que su hijo se vestiría así: como fiel seguidor de uno de los mejores, a pesar de su mala racha, equipos mundiales de quidditch.

Volvió su mirada al frente y pensó de dónde podía haber salido esa foto mágica. Giró en su puesto y comenzó a buscar, esperando encontrar alguna pista de por qué la foto de un niño estaba en su habitación.

_Claro, _pensó, golpeándose la frente con su mano, _debe ser publicidad de la revista "El mundo de la escoba". Deben estar promocionando las escobas de juguete como oferta especial._

Sonrió para sí y se volvió a girar para guardar la foto en la torre de revistas que guardaba dentro del…

-¿Dónde está el armario?- se preguntó-. ¡¿Harry, has visto mi armario?!-.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- preguntó su amigo, desde la planta baja.

-¡¿Qué si has visto mi armario?!-.

Un bufido claro y unos pasos se oyeron subir por las escaleras.

-¡Claro que no, Ron. El armario debe de estar en tu pieza!-.

-¡No lo veo!...- respondió, volviendo su mirada hacia el desorden de su alcoba-. ¡Quizás Hermione lo cambió de lugar!-.

Otros pasos más se acercaron y por la puerta se asomó Harry, con su ceño fruncido y sus lentes ladeados.

-Hermione no movió nada, Ron- le espetó adentrándose en el desorden y esquivando una escoba rota y un plato vacío que había en el suelo-. Que mugre, Ron… ya entiendo porqué no encuentras mi capa-.

Las orejas de Ron se tornaron rojas, y desvió la mirada de su amigo intentando dar con la capa… o con el armario aunque sea.

-Ya está- dijo Harry llegando a una esquina de la habitación y tomando algo invisible entre sus dedos… que pronto se dejó ver como la capa azul de invisibilidad-. Con razón no encontrabas la capa ni el armario… la tenías tendida sobre él-.

Ron avergonzado asintió y llevó la foto que llevaba en su mano hacia el interior de su armario. Harry le dio una palmeada en la espalda y suspiró.

-Amigo, sólo te recuerdo que tú insististe en eso de independizarse. Tu mamá lo único que quería era que te quedaras en la Madriguera-.

El pelirrojo sonrió y dejó la foto sobre la torre de revistas, echándole una última mirada al pequeño que lo saludaba desde la imagen.

-Lo sé… ya veré cómo convenzo a Herms de que me ayude con el orden-.

Ambos sonrieron, y ya listos... salieron de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

-Bastante sospechoso… ¿no crees?- preguntó Draco con malicia, bebiendo un sorbo de vino tinto.

-¿Qué cosa?- le cuestionó Hermione, dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato vacío.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de reproche, y pronto otra sonrisa mordaz apareció en su cara.

-La súbita desaparición de Blaise y Brown hacia los baños- le recordó, indicándole el oscuro recodo que llevaba hacia los inodoros-. Seguramente no aguantaron más esas escondidas caricias bajo la mesa-.

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió, entendiendo porqué era que su amiga se demoraba tanto en retocarse.

Una vez en la recepción del ministerio, Lavander, Zabinni, Malfoy y ella se habían encaminado hacia un elegante restaurant que quedaba en una de las calles más populares de todo Diagon Alley: el "Bone Appetit".

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada del público, casi privada, y se dispusieron a cenar. La conversación había estado más amena de lo que los presentes esperaban. Blaise lanzaba bromas de doble sentido a cada minuto y Lavender se reía de él, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Malfoy acotaba su par de comentarios bastantes interesantes- para disgusto de Hermione-, y la castaña seguía asombrando a todos con su inteligencia.

Con sus platos aún sin terminar y con una mirada lujuriosa en su rostro, Blaise y Lavender se habían excusado diciendo que necesitaban ir al baño… curiosamente eso había sido hace más de veinte minutos.

-¿Desean ordenar algún postre?- preguntó un mozo que se acercó a la mesa. Miró de soslayo los puestos vacíos de la cena, y le entregó a la pareja la carta de postres-. Les recomiendo el Tiramissu, la especialidad de la casa-.

Draco abrió la carta y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos grises parecían concentrados en imaginar las opciones que se le ofrecían, cuando en verdad no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué le resultaba tan agradable la compañía de la castaña frente a él. Durante todos aquellos minutos que se habían quedado solos se había fijado en sus ojos miel, que en contraste con la luz parecían incluso un poco dorados. Su cabello tomado dejaba denotar sus lindas facciones y, por un momento, su sonrisa le pareció como un bálsamo para su corazón frío.

Hermione frente a él también hacía como que leía la carta de postres, cuando en verdad se reprochaba por fijarse que los ojos de Malfoy eran menos oscuros de lo que creía, brotando de ellos un leve haz de luz. Sus comentarios le habían fascinado, mostrándolo como un joven culto e inteligente. Y, por alguna extraña razón, se lamentaba de que aquella cita estuviera pronto a terminar. Realmente lo había pasado más bien de lo pensado.

-¿Ya se decidieron?- preguntó el mozo, recogiendo en una bandeja mágica que lo seguía las cosas saladas de la mesa para traer el postre.

Ambos asintieron y cerraron la carta dejándola a un lado.

-Yo quiero budín de vainilla- respondieron a la vez, y se miraron entre extrañados y asombrados.

El mozo sonrió e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer, dejando a la pareja sola… mirándose estupefacta.

La castaña enrojeció con los ojos de Malfoy posados en ella. Aún no entendía porqué él y Zabinni las habían invitado a salir, pero le pareció que era lo correcto, que aquella cita se había dado demasiado bien como para ser forzada.

El rubio le sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su vino, ofreciéndole la botella para llenar su copa.

-No, gracias- se excusó Hermione-. Soy algo cabeza de pollo para el alcohol. Con dos o tres whiskys ya ni soy capaz de saber qué es lo que hago.

Draco le sonrió y en su mente unas leves imágenes de una castaña adolescente y ebria aparecieron... _lo sé_, pensó, pero no llegó a decírselo.

-Y apartando tu horrible pseudo oficina, ¿te ha gustado trabajar en el ministerio?- le preguntó, con un dejo de burla.

Hermione arrugó el ceño, de aquella forma que Draco comenzaba a encontrar tan malditamente tierna. Parecía una niña pequeña y caprichosa cuando se comportaba así… ese fruncido de ceño le recordaba a alguien más aparte de la castaña.

-No es horrible, sólo es pequeña… y sin puerta, por ende, sin privacidad- respondió, dándose cuenta de que Draco sí tenía razón: su cubículo era muy feo-. Pero, en fin, sí me gustó. Me encontré con un par de personas que no veía hace mucho tiempo…-.

-Como yo, por ejemplo- señaló él, lanzándole una sonrisa que era claramente coqueta. _Un momento, ¿Draco, le estás coqueteando a Granger?, ¡¿Qué pretendes?!_, se reprochó.

Ella asintió y jugó con un anillo de plata que llevaba en su dedo anular, donde se podía vislumbrar la marca de un anillo plano que parecía ya no estar. Elevó su mirada y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Sí, tú eres un buen ejemplo- reconoció, intentando no sonrojarse-. Es brutal darse cuenta que la gente puede cambiar tanto… en sólo unos cuantos años-.

-Sí- afirmó él, perdido en ese par de ojos miel que lo miraban-. Es impresionante cómo cambian las cosas con el tiempo…-.

Sus miradas se encontraron en medio del barullo del restaurant. De pronto todo ruido pareció desaparecer a su alrededor, y sólo estaba el uno y el otro… observándose. Hermione se mordió el labio con ahínco, nerviosa. Y Draco percibió como su corazón comenzaba a latir, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo que subía desde su vientre.

Era primera vez que se miraban con tal intensidad, como si en el mundo no existiera nada más que el uno y el otro. Sus manos sudaban, sus respiraciones se agitaban… y sus mentes se conectaban casi como si pudieran leerse los pensamientos.

En un arriesgado movimiento, Draco alargó su mano hacia aquel delgado y amoroso dedo que era adornado por un anillo de plata. Sus yemas rozaron aquella mano pequeña que parecía desaparecer junto a la suya, y una sonrisa nerviosa brotó de sus labios.

Hermione sintió un respingo en ese roce, y por una fuerza que nacía de su pecho hacia sus músculos externos, comenzó a inclinarse hacia la mesa, como si los labios del rubio la llamaran desde un más allá. Su razón no funcionaba en aquellos momentos, y se dejaba arrastrar por ese oleaje dulce que la impulsaba a llegar a puerto, a esos labios delgados que adornaban aquel rostro varonil.

Sin pestañear se dieron un mudo asentimiento, permitiéndose cruzar aquella loca línea que los separaba. Draco también se inclinó hacia la castaña, y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano pequeña que se escondía bajo la suya.

… y cuando el beso se hacía inminente. Justo en el momento que las diferencias habían dejado de importar….

-Aquí está su budín- interrumpió el mozo, avergonzado de interrumpir el cuasi momento que se dio a cabo-. Buen provecho- dijo rápidamente, retirándose.

La pareja pareció salir de su trance de golpe. Draco alejó su mano de la de la castaña y tomó la cuchara pequeña que había a su lado, dispuesto a comer sin demostrarse perturbado por lo casi acontecido.

Al igual que él, Hermione se limitó a desviar su mirada y probar el postre que había pedido.

Ambos sonrieron al probar aquel budín que tan buenos, aunque etéreos, recuerdos le traían. Sólo retratados en una agradable sensación de dicha… y de vacío, un gran vacío que los contrarió.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Draco interrumpió la incómoda situación con algún agudo comentario. El cual fue respondido por la castaña con burla, agradeciendo que Malfoy fuera capaz de decir algo para no mantener aquel abismante silencio entre ellos durante mucho tiempo más.

Se rieron de unas cuantas cosas, se burlaron mutuamente de otras pocas, y finalmente fue Draco quien pidió la cuenta… ya resignado a que ni Blaise ni Lavender volverían a terminar su cena.

-¿Cuánto es?- le preguntó Hermione, sacando su monedero para pagar su parte.

-Para ti, nada- señaló el rubio, mirando la carta y sacando unas monedas de su pantalón.

-¿De qué hablas?, no, Malfoy, déjame pagar mi parte- le pidió, avergonzada de que dicha invitación encerrara toda la cena como una verdadera cita.

Draco sonrió y negó, escondiendo la boleta y dejando unas buenas monedas sobre la mesa.

-Deja que mis "contactos" paguen- le señaló en un tono jocoso-. Después de todo mi dinero se debe a ellos… ¿no?-.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír tras aquel comentario, y juntos salieron del restaurant, caminando hacia el "Caldero Chorreante", desde donde Hermione tomaría una red flu hacia Grinmmauld Place.

Las calles de Diagon Alley estaban desérticas a esas horas. Y todos los negocios cerrados, alumbrados por una farola en su entrada, le daban a toda la avenida un aire romántico parecido a Paris.

Sólo sus pasos se escuchaban como un eco por la calle, y la luz de la luna iluminando sus cuerpos los hacía parecer una pareja divina, fantástica… envueltas en un halo sobrenatural.

-Eh… gracias, Malfoy- dijo la castaña, viendo como se acercaban cada vez más al "Caldero chorreante"-. La cena estuvo muy sabrosa, sobretodo el budín-.

El rubio asintió, y desvió sus ojos hacia el perfil de Hermione. La luna plateada la hacía parecer un hada pálida y mágica. Sus pestañas encrespadas, sus manos empuñadas nerviosas, y sus labios pequeños, rosados y carnosos… se veía hermosa.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- reconoció él-. Espero que se repita- se atrevió a decir, entre ilusionado y molesto. _¿Le estoy pidiendo a Granger una cita?, ¿Qué diablos me sucede?_.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del local al cual iban. Hermione aún estaba sonrojada por lo dicho por el rubio, y su corazón parecía querer explotar en su pecho… demasiado impaciente, demasiado feliz.

Miró la calle nerviosa, por un lado se sentía haciendo algo malo, aunque sabía que Malfoy ya no era el niño estúpido y creedor de causas ridículas que había sido alguna vez. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta clavarse en aquellos ojos grises que parecían estudiarla. Le sonrió.

-Yo también espero que se repita- reconoció.

Y todavía avergonzada se inclinó hacia él… besando con ternura su mejilla derecha.

-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- se despidió, volteándose hacia la entrada del local y girando su perilla.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Draco… mirando como aquel ángel desaparecía de su lado, llevándose consigo aquellos ojos miel, aquellas pequeñas manos… y esos labios rosas con los que él soñaría una y otra vez... aunque sentía que todavía faltaba algo para que aquel sueño fuera perfecto.

OoOoOoOoO

La bóveda de piedra apenas estaba iluminada por un par de antorchas que brindaban un aire aún más tétrico al lugar. A los lados apenas se podía vislumbrar si había pared o si la negrura proseguía hasta perderse en el infinito... en el indefinido infierno que guiaba aquella reunión.

Seis personas enmascaradas estaban de pie alrededor de un círculo. Todas llevaban una máscara que ocultaba sus rostros, y a sus cuerpos se ceñían elegantes vestidos que se dejaban arrastrar por el piso frío.

Aquella que parecía la lider, resaltando por su cabellera violácea, alzó las manos enguantadas hacia el techo y dirigió una mirada oculta a sus compañeras. Las cinco espectadoras voltearon su rostro hacia un lado de la pared, y se mantuvieron calladas mientras unos pasos se escuchaban acercarse.

-¿Descubriste algo?- preguntó con un tono imperativo a una séptima figura que se acomodaba alrededor del círculo.

La recién llegada, oculta por un antifaz dorado oscuro, que contrastaba con su piel morena y su cabello negro, asintió. Se paró bien derecha, y caminó un paso hacia al frente, rompiendo la línea.

-Sí. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger están reuniéndose- señaló, en un tono frío, sin sentimientos, sin la más mínima provocación.

Los labios rojos de la mujer de cabello violáceo se extendieron en una sonrisa. Su máscara verde esmeralda brilló con la luz de una antorcha, y se acercó al centro del círculo, mirando nuevamente el techo.

-Creo que de ese asunto tendré que hacerme cargo personalmente- comentó-. Yo destruiré todo el amor olvidado que queda entre ellos… todo aquel amor absurdo que existe entre ellos-.

Y con una carcajada maquiavélica… desapareció.

**&**

**¿Qué tal?. Me salió más largo de lo que esperaba… bueno, ni modo.**

**Preguntas!!.**

**¿A dónde fueron Lavender y Blaise?, ¿significará esto el nacimiento de una nueva relación?.**

**¿Ron podrá conectar la foto con un pequeño niño desaparecido… que resulta ser su ahijado?.¿Encontrará la foto alguien más?.**

**¿Qué sucederá entre Draco y Herms?. ¿Cuándo descubrirán qué sucedió?. ¿Cuándo recordarán a Abri?.**

**¿Quiénes son las siete personas que habían en la reunión?. ¿Qué pretenden?. ¿Qué hará la mujer de cabello violáceo?.**

**Espero sus respuestas!. Sus comentarios!. Sus sugerencias!. Sus críticas!... hasta sus spams… O.o, No, mentira, eso no xD!.**

**Pero espero su opinión…. ¿ya?.**

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember…**


	5. De secretos y declaraciones

**Hola lectores!!. Disculpen la tardanza, pero estuve en el campo al sur de mi país… así que no podía subir el capítulo (estuvimos en fiesta patrióticas… ¡qué forma de comer!).**

**Un saludo especial a: **

jos Black, t.b.w.p., Almanara, margara, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Lagordis, Karix7, Hermione-Malfoy35, salesia, Josefina C., andeli Malfoy Cullen, Theresitha Potter, Iris Malfoy Granger, Isabella.Jane.Potter, hermione-potmal, anizzz32, karyta34, Romina (no me llegó tu mail, pero bueno… publicalo, eso sí me gustaría que me dieras tu página para verlo, ¿ya?), loreteinzz, Catherine, DianaYeye, selegna

**Como siempre los invito al Blog PPC, donde tenemos un desafío para los lectores. Revisen el Blog, que se viene repleto de sorpresas.**

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás...**

**...y esperando sus respuestas.**

**Ember**

**Capítulo V: De secretos y declaraciones.**

-… entonces me preguntó si tú te habías llevado el armario- comentaba Harry a Hermione, untando mantequilla en una tostada-. Creo que tendremos que llamar a la Señora Weasley-.

- Harry, no hay necesidad de llamar a mi madre- le reprochó Ron, con sus orejas enrojecidas-. Total, Herms me puede ayudar, ¿cierto, Hermi?-.

Los tres amigos tomaban desayuno en la mesa de la cocina de Grinmmauld Place. Con café recién hecho, tostadas algo quemadas- producto de Ron- y mermeladas que la Señora Weasley había hecho para repletar su despensa, disfrutaban de la comida sagrada que tenían juntos.

Era casi tradición que los tres se pusieran al día con las últimas noticias durante esa media hora. Se reían de las cosas sucedidas con los antiguos compañeros de escuela, y cambiaban opiniones acerca de cómo iba y venía toda la comunidad mágica.

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry, quien reía silenciosamente.

-Creo que sí- le respondió el aludido, explotando en una carcajada al ver a su amigo absolutamente enrojecido por el reproche que se venía.

Hermione alzó una ceja y estudió la situación. Le echó una cucharada de azúcar a su café amargo, y miró un punto fijo en la pared.

-Ronald Weasley…- murmuró, enfocando sus ojos en el pelirrojo-. ¡Mañana botas todas las revistas añejas que tienes y hacemos un orden total de tu alcoba!, ¿entendiste?-.

Ron asintió avergonzado y miró la mesa, dispuesto a defender su "exclusiva colección de revistas deportivas", cuando fue interrumpido.

-Mañana no es buen día- señaló Ginny Weasley, entrando a la cocina y besando a su novio en la boca-. Es la reunión mensual de chicas en "La Madriguera", y algo me dice que el desorden de Ron te ocupará más que unas cuantas horas-.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Ron, algo molesto-, tú no opines… aparte, ¿qué haces acá?-.

Ginny sacudió su melena rojiza y se sentó junto a Harry. Le tomó la mano y miró a su hermano, alzando el mentón.

-Vengo a ver a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga- le recordó, sintiéndose levemente herida por la pregunta de su hermano. Ella lo único que quería era vivir con los chicos, pero Ron se lo había prohibido, al igual que todos los hermanos Weasley: Ginny no iría a vivir con su novio antes de casarse.

Harry, quien estaba bastante acostumbrado a la pelea de los dos pelirrojos, terminó su tostada y se puso de pie. Tomó la varita que descansaba a un lado de su terminado desayuno y le estiró la mano a Ginny para que ella la estrechara con la suya.

-Vamos tarde, Ron- le recordó a su amigo, que aún miraba a su hermana con fastidio-. Nos vemos en la noche, Herms- se despidió de la castaña con un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la mano de Ginny.

Hermione también terminó su desayuno. Dejó las tazas en el lavaplatos y miró a Ron, quien aún masticaba una tostada que parecía más carbón que pan.

-Cuando llegues en la tarde adelanta trabajo y bota las revistas- le ordenó la castaña con su ceño fruncido. Luego tomó su varita y sonrió… recordando por una milésima de segundo que le era extrañamente familiar eso de mandar a un hombre a ordenar-. Nos vemos, Ron-.

Y emocionada porque otro día de trabajo comenzaba… desapareció hacia el ministerio.

OoOoOoOoO

Una piedra, dos piedras, tres piedras…

Una en una Abri amontonaba las piedras del jardín hasta formar una torre que se caía hacia un lado por culpa del desequilibrio. Su pequeña lengua se asomaba entre sus labios apretujados, y sus manitos estaban concentradas en ese trabajo tan complicado que llevaba a cabo.

Estaba sentado sobre el césped de una hermosa casa de campo de claro estilo rococó. De las murallas sobresalían caretas de ángeles esculpidas, y todas las puertas tenían manillas doradas que brillaban con los potentes rayos de sol.

En ese momento estaba jugando solo en el jardín en espera de la leche que su tía Pansy le había ido a buscar. Le había dicho que se quedara ahí mientras ella iba y volvía… y le prometía que alguna otra cosa rica le iba a traer.

-Hola, pequeño- lo saludó una mujer de piel aceitunada y hermosos ojos ovalados y oscuros. Llevaba un vestido dorado que arrastraba por el suelo, cual si estuviera vestida para una fiesta de gala.

El pequeño giró su rostro pálido hacia la mujer, y arrugó el ceño en ese ademán tan Malfoy de su padre cuando estudiaba a alguien. Subió y bajó sus ojos grises por la figura de la mujer, y finalmente sonrió.

-Hola- respondió, mirando como la torre se volvía a deshacer frente a él.

-¿A qué estás jugando?- le preguntó la mujer, agachándose a su lado y dedicándole una sonrisa dulce.

Abri dirigió su mirada a ella y apuntó las piedras.

-Quiero hacer una torre gigaaaante, como el castillo al que iba mi mamá y mi papá- explicó alzando sus manos al cielo- Howad-.

-¿Hogwarts?- cuestionó la mujer admirando como una venita azul se traslucía sobre el puente de la pequeña nariz del chiquito-. Sí, tiene torres gigante, como la lechucería-.

El pequeño asintió y abrió la boca. Miró a la mujer y le tomó una mano, empujándola a él.

-¿Eres amiga de mi tía Pansy y de mi mamá?- su pregunta fue hecha con infinita devoción, mientras jalaba aquella mano morena para que le ayudara en la construcción de su torre.

La mujer puso una piedra y miró el suelo. Su gesto cambió a uno absolutamente perturbado, y miró al pequeño con una sonrisa amarga.

-No, no lo soy- respondió con seguridad-.Pero puedo ser amiga tuya, ¿te parece?-.

Abri miró a la mujer con un toque de curiosidad. Su ceño se arrugó entre sus cejas rubias, y su vista se perdió en un punto lejano del cielo azul. Se veía totalmente meditabundo tras la pregunta que le habían hecho, y si no fuera porque apenas tenía tres años, cualquiera podría jurar que en su mente estaba estudiando los pros y contras de la situación.

-Creo que sí- asintió finalmente, sonriéndole a la mujer y rascándose su panza sobre su camisita de algodón.

La mujer le respondió a su sonrisa y acarició el cabello de pelusa rubia que cubría la nuca del niño. Esos ojos grises se veían tan adultos en su rostro redondeado y pálido, que le daban un aire de intelectualidad entre gracioso y tierno para un pequeño de su edad.

De pronto la mujer se puso de pie, botando con el impulso la torre que Abri estaba construyendo. Sacó la varita de entre sus ropas y miró al pequeño, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Amigo, eso sí, nuestra amistad es un secreto, ¿bueno?-.

Abri volvió a arrugar el ceño. Desde siempre su madre le había dicho que los secretos no eran buenos porque a la larga podían hacer mucho daño. Cuando uno oculta cosas a las personas que quiere puede hacerlas sufrir mucho.

Pero su papá siempre la decía secretos que su mamá no podía saber: como cuando le enseñaba cosas de quidditch que su mamá decía que eran muy peligrosas, o cuando le daba chocolates aún cuando no se comía toda la comida. Y a él le encantaba tener esos secretos con su papá.

Así que llegando rápidamente a una conclusión, miró a su amiga con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Bueno- respondió y dejó que la mujer revolviera una vez más su cabello.

-Nos vemos pronto, entonces- le dijo ella moviendo su varita en un círculo-. Guarda el secreto- y con una última sonrisa… desapareció.

Abri se detuvo a ver el sitio vacío que había dejado su nueva amiga. Sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a juntar las piedras para formar una torre.

A su espalda unos pasos se escucharon, y a su lado se sentó una Pansy vestida con otro más de esos trajes elegantes: un vestido plateado que resaltaba bajo su cabello oscuro. En su mano llevaba un biberón con leche tibia, y en la otra una galleta con pedazos de chocolate.

-Toma, amor, una rica galleta- le dijo pasándosela y acercándolo a ella, para abrazarlo.

El pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla y agarró la galleta, metiéndosela de inmediato a la boca. Se acurrucó contra su tía Pansy y terminó de comer su galleta, para después agarrar su leche tibia.

Y mientras Abri se quedaba dormido pensando que pronto su madre llegaría para besarlo e iría con su padre a jugar quidditch al jardín de su mansión, Pansy acariciaba esos cabellos platinados pensando en qué había sucedido con Charlie, con Draco y Hermione. Por qué ellos no iban aún en busca de su hijo, y qué sería de ella y Abri con el tiempo… con el tiempo que no quería parecer traer buenas noticias.

OoOoOoOoO

-Y hoy en la mañana me desperté, y él no estaba a mi lado, pero un claro aroma a café llegaba desde lejos- decía Lavender sentada en el estrecho cubículo que Hermione tenía de oficina. Movía sus manos con exageración y se sonrojaba de sólo recordad la noche pasada.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- le preguntó Hermione para no parecer descortés, a pesar de que su mente estaba fija en las palabras de Draco Malfoy: _"espero que se repita"_.

Había llegado al ministerio a la hora usual de entrada. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos su corazón latía expectante ante el posible encuentro con el rubio en algún lugar, y miraba para todos lados para no verse sorprendida. Pero el destino había hecho que no se lo topara ni por casualidad, y sin siquiera alcanzar a ordenar las cosas sobre su escritorio, había entrado Lavender a relatarle por qué había desaparecido la noche anterior.

-Tomé mis cosas rápidamente y desaparecí, justo cuando él abría la puerta- confesó tornándose aún más sonrosada-. ¿Te das cuenta, Hermione?, ¡desaparecí!, cual amante vulgar-.

Una risa grave cruzó la oficina en ese momento, y ambas chicas miraron hacia la entrada sin puerta.

Apoyado en la endeble pared estaba un hombre de piel pálida y ojos grises. Su cabello rubio lo mantenía bien peinado en su nuca, y vestía una túnica grisácea que le daba ese aspecto elegante que le era tan reconocido por toda la comunidad mágica.

Draco Malfoy sonrió.

-¿Amante vulgar?- preguntó en un tono de burla y entró a la oficina, situándose tras Lavender quien parecía un tomate en su puesto-. La verdad bastante mal educado lo que hiciste, no me extrañaría que Blaise no te vuelva a hablar-.

La aludida se puso de pie de golpe, y casi bota la silla. Sus mejillas parecían dos faroles encendidos y se tapó su boca de la impresión.

-¿En serio crees eso?- cuestionó preocupada, pasando frente al rubio y caminando hacia la puerta. Draco asintió-. ¿Y si me disculpo ahora, crees que no se sienta tan ofendido?-.

Draco arrugó el ceño como si estuviera meditando la situación. Sus ojos grises brillaron divertidos.

-Quizás, si te apresuras y le llevas una taza de café expreso… te perdone-.

Lavender asintió y miró a Hermione, buscando la aprobación en su amiga. La castaña, no acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, asintió tras la duda silenciosa, sintiéndose de antemano nerviosa por la posibilidad de quedar a solas con Malfoy. Y tras un último _"voy"_, Lavender corrió por los pasillos en busca de un café que fuera el pase de oro contra un ofendido Blaise Zabinni.

Hermione no habló, y miró a Draco frente a ella, quien había tomado asiento en la silla que Lavender había dejado abandonada. Sus ojos miel viajaban del rostro del muchacho hacia sus propias manos nerviosas, sin saber qué decir después de la extraña cita que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Malfoy sonrió ante aquella actitud tan ingenua de la chica. No sabía porqué le parecía tan adorable que ella se sonrojara al verlo, pero estaba seguro que aquella dulce timidez en una chica de un carácter tan fuerte como el de Granger era algo absolutamente asombroso, exquisito… que quizás sólo él podía producir.

-Estaba pensando que quizás…- comenzó a hablar, apoyándose en el escritorio en busca de su mirada-… podríamos ir a tomar un café-.

La sangre se apelotonó en las mejillas de la castaña. Subió su mirada hasta chocar con esas brillantes orbes grises, y leyó en ellas la esperanza y la inquietud. Algo dentro de su pecho revoloteó con fuerza.

-Pero yo acabo de llegar, y debo trabajar para un informe que debo entregar el…-.

Draco tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la calló con un susurrante "_shhh"_. Sus ojos brillaban como si con su luz pudiera encontrar todos los secretos que escondía el rostro de esa chica-mujer que a cada segundo se le hacía más interesante. No entendía porqué, pero algo lo llamaba a estar con ella, a conocerla más que cualquier otra persona.

-No te preocupes por ello, yo hablaré con Antony, él es amigo de la familia- señaló, refiriéndose al Señor Marlowe, el jefe de Hermione, con su nombre de pila.

La castaña arrugó el ceño de inmediato ante tal explicación, ella nunca había sido de aquellas que se aprovechaban de sus contactos… menos en lo referente al trabajo. Pero la petición silenciosa del rubio, esa mirada, esa caricia superflua en su dedo le hacían ceder….

¿Cómo negarle un café a un hombre como ese?

-… ¿me obligarías a beber un café solo?- su pregunta fue una altiva súplica, reflejada en su mirada de hielo derretido.

Y Hermione no encontró el ella la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para negarse a tal esperada invitación.

-No, te acompaño- aceptó, y rápidamente se puso de pie, buscando tras ella la chaqueta roja con la que se había abrigado en la mañana.

Sin importarle las miradas curiosas de los pasillos, ni los susurros chismosos que se elevaban mientras ellos avanzaban hacia los ascensores, Draco y Hermione iban conversando de una que otra cosa rumbo al café.

Él le abrió la puerta de salida del ministerio como todo un caballero, y ella sonrió coqueta cuando pasó junto a él… rozando sin intención su torso cubierto por su túnica elegante.

Las miradas cómplices iban y venían cuando se sentaron en una mesa para dos en una esquina del local acogedor. Pidieron de inmediato su respectivo café: él un expreso sin azúcar y ella un cortado con leche descremada y endulzante.

-¿Sin azúcar?... ¿no es como muy amargo el café solo?- preguntó la castaña, revolviendo la espuma de su cortado.

Draco sonrió.

-No es necesaria la azúcar con una compañía tan dulce- respondió. _¿Compañía dulce?... ¿qué tipo de frase cliché es esa?, ¡va a creer que soy un imbécil!._

Hermione rió y se sonrojó. Sus mejillas tomaron ese tenue tono carmín, y su cabello fue movido por una ráfaga de viento que entró al local cuando un mago abrió la puerta.

-En ese caso yo debí haber pedido un café más vulgar, en contraste con tu elegancia… ¿no crees?-.

Una grave carcajada escapó de sus labios delgados. Detuvo sus ojos grises en los mieles que lo miraban, y volvió a tomar aquella pequeña mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-No hay nada demasiado vulgar para hacer total contraste con mi elegancia- se jactó, arrogante-. Como no hay nadie demasiado estúpido para contrastar con tu inteligencia… aunque Longbottom se acerca-.

De inmediato Hermione arrugó el ceño. Se deshizo de la mano de Draco que acariciaba la suya, y se sentó erguida, tomando un sorbo de su café caliente.

-No hables así de Neville, él es una grandísima persona, un amigo inigualable. Valiente, honesto, responsable….-.

-Ok. Longbottom es la octava maravilla del mundo, ya entendí- reprochó Draco con su ceño fruncido también.

No podía negar que le parecía bastante molesto que Granger se refiriera de otro hombre así, aunque fuera el inútil de Longbottom: ella no debería hablar de ningún otro hombre de esa forma.

¿Por qué ella siempre veía lo mejor de la gente?. ¿Por qué era tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan ingenua para otras?. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que todos los hombres del ministerio se la comían con los ojos?. No le extrañaría que el mismo Potter tuviera segundas intenciones con ella… ¡¿quién podría ser tan ciego para no tenerlas?!.

No sabía qué había sucedido el día anterior entre ellos, pero desde que la vio reír con alguna de sus frases, sonrojarse con sus palabras, tornarse nerviosa con su roce… se había percatado que Granger era mucho más que una rata de biblioteca: se había transformado en una linda, inteligente e interesante joven mujer.

-No me refiero a eso, Malfoy- le replicó ella, aún enojada-. Pero no tienes derecho de hablar mal de la gente si no la conoces realmente. Sobretodo cuando tu opinión está hecha a base de prejuicios imbéciles-.

Draco dejó su expreso a un lado y la miró con intensidad.

-¿Prejuicios?, ¿me estás tratando de prejuicioso?- le inquirió-. Si fuera prejuicioso no estaría sentado aquí, contigo. Probablemente no te habría hablado siquiera ayer en el comedor, y anoche no te habría dicho que realmente esperaba que se repitiera la salida. Si fuera prejuicioso me habría quedado con aquella imagen de la estudiante sabihonda y empollona que salvaba el mundo junto a Potty y Comadreja, y no habría tenido ni tiempo ni interés de encontrar en ti a una mujer hermosa, inteligente, que siempre tiene una respuesta para todo y que, a pesar de todo, es la chica más interesante con la que me he encontrado en los últimos años-.

Hermione cerró la boca sin saber qué replicar. El discurso tan espontáneo de Draco la había dejado sin palabras. ¿Él la encontraba hermosa, inteligente… interesante?. ¿Draco Malfoy la estaba halagando sin importarle que fuera Gryffindor e hija de muggles?.

Su corazón se aceleró de manera automática, y sus mejillas cada vez más sonrosadas hacían gala de su desconcierto. Ella también creía que Draco había dejado de lado al mocoso caprichoso para transformarse en un joven educado, atractivo y sumamente interesante. Alguien con las cualidades necesarias para enamorarla.

-Lo siento…- murmuró avergonzada-. Tienes razón-.

Draco sonrió, suavizando su expresión. Hermione se veía tan adorable en esa pose de culpabilidad máxima, como si toda ofensa que pudiera hacer fuera un daño irreparable. Acercó nuevamente su mano a ella, y acarició su palma pequeña.

-No tienes de qué sentirte avergonzada. Es lógico que pienses así de mí… cuando estábamos en Hogwarts podía ser un verdadero imbécil, sobretodo contigo-.

La castaña sonrió y agradeció esa mirada dulce que él le dirigía. Draco era tan atento con ella ahora… se sentía tan cómoda junto a él.

-Sí que lo podías ser- reconoció con una risita-. Gracias a Merlín que maduraste…- le comentó con burla-. Me gustas más así-.

-¿Te gusto?- cuestionó él, alzando una ceja de forma seductora.

Hermione dudó durante un minuto y se dedicó a mirarlo. Escudriño su semblante seguro, su piel pálida, sus ojos plata. Cerró los ojos un instante y percibió su perfume masculino y elegante. Sintió el agradable calor que emanaban sus dedos sobre su mano, y fue testigo de cómo sus pulsaciones se aceleraban al tener a ese hombre cerca de ella.

-Sí, me gustas- declaró con entereza.

Malfoy la eclipsó con su sonrisa ladeada. Se puso de pie y se aceró a ella. Se agachó a su lado y le susurró al oído, acariciando con su pulgar aquella mejilla sonrosada.

-Tú también me gustas, Hermione Granger… aunque nadie lo crea posible: Draco Malfoy se siente irremediablemente atraído hacia ti-.

Y con una última sonrisa, ambos se hundieron en la mirada coqueta que le dirigía uno al otro…

Hasta que se hizo tarde, y las tareas pendientes los llamaron a volver a trabajar.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de ese café que se le hizo más largo de lo esperado, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su oficina pensando en aquella extraña e intensa atracción que sentía hacia Hermione Granger.

La noche pasada apenas había dormido intentando explicarse por qué coqueteaba con su ex enemiga. Qué había en ella que lo atraía o, mejor dicho, qué había en él que por sí solo había decidido acercarse a su mesa para hablarle.

Una y otra pregunta revoloteaba en su mente acerca de qué era aquello que lo unía a esa mujer. Aquel instinto invisible que lo impulsaba a acercarse a sus mejillas sonrosadas y besarlas, acariciar la curvatura de su cuello, enredar sus dedos en sus mechones de pelo, y probar esos labios rosa que lo estaban volviendo absolutamente loco… aún sin tener la satisfacción de saborearlos.

Descansaba su vista en un punto indeterminado de la pared de su oficina, mientras cavilaba acerca de esas sensaciones tan extremas que esa mujer le hacía sentir… sí, sentir: él sentía una infinidad de sensaciones cuando estaba junto a ella.

_Toc, toc._

El golpe de la puerta lo sacó de su desconcierto, y pronto se irguió, esperando que Norma, su secretaria, entrara con unos papeles que debía revisar acerca del índice de consumo del último mes.

Pero para su sorpresa no fue Norma quien entró, sino otra figura espigada que iba ataviada en una elegante túnica bermellón. Sus zapatos de taco alto golpetearon el suelo al hacerse paso hacia su escritorio, y su cabello violáceo se mecía al igual que sus caderas hasta detenerse frente a él.

-Draco Malfoy, un gusto volver a verte, supongo que me recuerdas, ¿o no?-.

**&**

**¿Qué tal?.**

**Un capítulo con amistad: Ya vemos qué problemas acosaran al trío dorado… y van más allá del desorden de Ron.**

**De ternura: ¿Quién será la mujer que habló con Abri?, ¿qué pretende con la amistad del niño?, ¿dónde está Charlie?, ¿dónde está Pansy y Abri?, ¿la ex – sly tendrá un plan para escapar?.**

**De romance: Draco invita a un café a Hermione: ¿Qué pasara después de esa coqueta declaración?, ¿quién se atreverá a dar el primer paso?, ¿qué dirán los rumores?, ¿cómo se lo tomará el resto…?**

**De maldad: ¿Quién será la mujer que entró a la oficina de Draco?, ¿qué pretende?, ¿logrará su cometido…?**

**Muchas preguntas!!. Ya veremos respuestas!!**

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember…**


	6. Entre café y recuerdos

**Estoy ultra apurada, así que les dejo el capítulo de carrera.**

**Gracias por los reviews!!. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Y recuerden revisar el Blog PPC en mi perfil.**

**Un beso…**

**Ember**

**Capítulo VI: Entre café y recuerdos.**

Su pasos recorrían los pasillos con presura, llevando a su encuentro no sólo ese exquisito aroma a grano recién filtrado, sino también su típico coqueteo y buen humor.

Saludó a la secretaria con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, guiñándole un ojo para que le permitiera pasar sin avisar… si es que él se enteraba de su absurda visita se arrepentiría y volvería sobre sus pasos, lo sabía.

-Hola- saludó, entrando al despacho fino en donde trabajaba el administrador de los fondos públicos del ministerio-. Te traigo café… mucho café- reconoció azorándose bajo el mechón de cabello cobrizo que cubrió su rostro.

Blaise Zabinni alzó una ceja al ver que la mujer con la que había dormido- y que súbitamente había desaparecido antes del desayuno- estaba de pie frente a él. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con varias tazas de cafés de un local nuevo en el mundo mágico llamado "Sturbucks", y se mecía sobre sus pies sin atreverse a avanzar hasta él.

-¿Café?- cuestionó casi para sí mismo, haciendo con su mano un gesto para que ella se sentara en la silla que quedaba al otro lado de su escritorio.

Con una sonrisa tímida Lavender depósito la bandeja sobre la mesa de raulí. Se sentó en la cómoda silla mullida y se fijó en la cantidad de libros de contabilidad que estaban ordenados en fila en el estante de un lado de la habitación, todos con la fecha claramente marcada en tinta roja.

Blaise miró los distintos tipos de cafés que humeaban desde la bandeja, y tomó uno para probarlo, sintiendo de inmediato un suave sabor a leche eclipsado por el dulce caramelo… _caramel machiatto_, pensó de inmediato.

-Este café me recuerda a las primeras sonrisas, ¿no crees?- le preguntó a la chica que ahora lo miraba atenta-. Es dulce, como la esperanza… la primera ilusión. Me rememora a una primera sonrisa, o aún antes que eso, al primer coqueteo hecho con total intención. Es dulce, muy dulce, pero aún no deja plasmada la inquietud…-.

Dejó el café en la bandeja y tomó otro vaso que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos verdes figuraban intensos bajo su cabello oscuro, enmarcados por unas gafas rectangulares que le daban un sexy aire intelectual.

-Mocka Blanco- murmuró, sintiendo como el sabor dulce y empalagoso del chocolate se esparcía por su garganta-. Siempre he creído que el chocolate es un avance, un beso que se materializa después del flirteo. Sobretodo el chocolate blanco, que por su consistencia es más cremoso. Se siente suave, espumoso, como una capa de armonía que es difícil de disolver….-.

Lavender sonrió y acercó un nuevo vaso de café frente al moreno. Blaise lo aceptó y dejó el mocka blanco en su lugar, pasando a rozar la mano de la chica al tomar el vaso.

-Y aquí llegamos a la concretización del encuentro- avisó Blaise con una sonrisa seductora. Aspiró el aroma del café expresso y llevó el vaso más pequeño a sus labios-. Intenso, ese es el resumen del punto culmine de la relación. Después del enamoramiento primario viene el roce, las caricias, el encuentro de los amantes bajos sábanas de seda- su murmullo salió ronco de su garganta, mirando las mejillas de Lavender enrojecer tras sus palabras-. Besos apasionados, jadeos imparables… quizás una que otra palabra de ruego bajo el firmamento totalmente estrellado, aunque la decoración es algo de menor importancia frente a una pareja de amantes…-.

Se calló de golpe y dejó que las palabras flotaran en el aire unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el rostro de esa chica que durante las noches parecía una, para luego convertirse en otra por las mañanas. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició el dorso de esa mano suave y nerviosa, mirando de soslayo la última taza de café que le quedaba.

Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente por sus labios al sentirla estremecerse por su roce, y tomó el vaso restante, ingiriendo de una el primer sorbo de su contenido. No pudo evitar reír.

-Y claro… café latte para el final- confirmó, poniéndose de pie-. Por alguna extraña razón, después de un encuentro magnífico donde la pareja olvidó el mundo que los rodeaba durante larguísimas horas, algo hace que lo maravilloso de la noche sea un mero recuerdo diluido por una falta de último minuto. Justo cuando el romanticismo recobraba vida tras la pasión, la relación parece enfriarse como un suave chorro de leche fría que es mezclado con el café expresso, intenso y sensual. Una combinación que destruye, apoca, quiebra un sabor que no debe ser mezclado para poder saborearse con total autoridad…-.

Con sus pasos elegantes rodeó el escritorio y se agachó frente a Lavender, quien seguía cada movimiento del moreno con devoción. Volvió a sonreír, acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de la chica, y se acercó a su oído, dejando que el aire cálido golpeara el cuello de la chica.

-La pregunta es, amore mio, ¿permitiremos que la leche irrumpa en el calor del café?-.

OoOoOoOoO

Una colilla de cigarro mentolado apagado decoraba el gran cenicero de vidrio que estaba depositado en la esquina del escritorio de caoba. Junto a él se mantenían el par de guantes blancos estirados, emanando aún parte de ese perfume floral que solía usar su dueña.

Draco asintió, y volvió a mirar los ojos pardos en ese rostro tan cambiado… tan diferente a lo que él recordaba.

-Sí, siempre la recuerdo…- confesó con su tono grave-. Era mi mejor amiga, lo sabes-.

La mujer tomó con una de sus manos huesudas la mano del hombre, y acarició sus nudillos, en un gesto de absoluto entendimiento. Una sonrisa melancólica se posó en sus labios carmín.

-Lo sé, Draco. Recuerda que Pansy era muy importante para mí también- señaló la mujer-. A pesar de que ya se cumplieron tres años desde su muerte, no puedo evitar llorar cada vez que veo la foto-.

Draco tomó la imagen mágica con una de sus manos y fijó su vista en el simpático cuadro que ahí era retratado.

Pansy sonreía a la cámara envuelta en su uniforme de Slytherin, su pelo oscuro volaba con la ráfaga de viento, y sus mejillas se notaban algo más sonrosadas de lo usual. Sobre sus hombros se podía ver un brazo pálido que la abrazaba, que pertenecía a él mismo a los dieciséis, con su mirada arrogante hacia al frente y su cabello prolijamente peinado hacia un lado. Sentado en el suelo, y con una sonrisa seductora, estaba Blaise. Y con la espalda curvada y los brazos rodeando sus propias piernas, estaba aquella chica que tanto había cambiado… y que ahora lo miraba tras aquellas pestañas enroscadas.

-Millicen… ¿dónde encontraste esta foto?- le preguntó, acariciando con su dedo el rostro inmortalizado de su mejor amiga.

La mujer soltó su mano y lo miró a los ojos, pestañeando varias veces, pronta a llorar. Se llevó un mechón de cabello violáceo hacia atrás de su oreja.

-En la mudanza hacia acá. Cuando deshice mi departamento en Norteamérica encontré algunos libros de transformaciones, unas tareas sin entregar de pociones. Y entre mi antiguo uniforme, una agenda y una edición de "Corazón de Brujas" encontré la foto- sonrió y se irguió en su puesto, dejando que un rayo de sol anaranjado iluminara sus pómulos pintados-. ¿Recuerdas ese día?-.

Draco admiró nuevamente a la mujer, no pudiendo creer que la chica gorda, poco agraciada y de carácter tan opaco que había sido su compañera en Hogwarts fuera la misma mujer de veinte años que estaba sentada frente a él. Había adelgazado por lo menos unos quince kilos. Su cabello rubio sin brillo había sido cambiado por su lacio cabello violáceo, y el maquillaje, la túnica estrecha y sus modales finos y suaves hacían de ella una mujer increíblemente atractiva. Debía reconocer eso.

-Claro, jamás podría olvidar la celebración del cumpleaños dieciséis de Blaise. Esa noche hicimos una juerga en la Sala Común que hasta Snape nos quitó cinco puntos… estuvo genial-.

Millicent asintió y no tomó la foto que Draco le tendía, empujándola para que él se la quedara.

-Yo tengo otra, esa te la quería regalar… para que puedas recordar los bellos momentos-.

El rubio abrió el cajón de su escritorio y depositó la fotografía ahí, sobre sus más grandes tesoros: una foto de él con sus padres cuando entró a Hogwarts, la última carta de feliz cumpleaños que había recibido de Pansy y una pequeña snitch de juguete que, según él, debió de pertenecerle cuando era un bebé…

-¿Y te quedas para siempre en Londres, entonces?-.

La mujer asintió con un leve entusiasmo y tomó los guantes, demostrando la intención de ponérselos.

-Sí…- murmuró-. Me preguntaba, Draco, si te importaría que un día de estos saliéramos a tomarnos algo… me gustaría que me hablaras de tu vida y de la del resto de nuestros compañeros, ¿te parece?-.

Draco se puso de pie cuando ella se puso los guantes y se paró para dirigirse a la salida. Ambos se miraron y se dieron un corto abrazo… cosa bastante extraña, porque los Slytherin jamás habían sido de abrazarse. De hecho, Draco sólo abrazaba a dos mujeres de esa manera: a su madre y a la difunta Pansy.

Millicent depósito un casto beso en su mejilla y giró el pomo de la puerta.

-Te mandaré una lechuza- le dijo Draco, antes de que ella se fuera-. Sería bueno recordar a los compañeros de escuela-.

Y con una última sonrisa, la mujer se fue…

Su plan había dado un buen inicio.

OoOoOoOoO

La pequeña de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules corría por la Madriguera. Su vestido de vuelos rosas revoloteaba alrededor de su cuerpo menudo, haciéndola parecer una pequeña hada que jugaba a hechizar las flores de los floreros con la varita de juguete que llevaba en la mano.

-Vicky, está listo el budín- advirtió la señora Weasley caminando hacia su nieta. Llevaba un delantal floreado todo manchado con huevo y otros batidos, demostrando con ello que nada le apasionaba más que cocinar para su familia.

Con una hermosa sonrisa de sus labios rosas Vicky asintió, y sin más caminó hacia la cocina, en espera de probar el mejor budín del mundo.

-Abue- llamó la pequeña, dejándose sentar en una silla más alta de lo normal-. ¿Y el niño también comerá?-.

Molly Weasley arrugó el ceño tras aquella pregunta. Tomó un pote con budín de vainilla y lo dejó frente a su nieta, sentándose a su lado para darle en la boca.

-¿Qué niño, amor?- preguntó con cariño, repletando la cuchara con el budín.

-El niño- respondió entusiasta Victoria, llegando a sonrosarse de la vergüenza-. El niño bonito-.

La mujer sonrió por inercia, y llevó una cucharada de budín hacia la boca de su nieta. Algo le decía que entendía de qué hablaba la pequeña… la verdad era más lógico de lo esperado.

-¿Quieres que le demos budín al niño?- le cuestionó, divertida.

La niña asintió, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la puerta de la sala, esperando que en cualquier momento el niño que esperaba entrara por ahí.

-Bueno, dejemos budín aquí para que se lo coma, ¿ya?- preguntó la mujer, parándose y poniendo más budín en otro pote y dejándolo a un lado de la mesa junto a una cuchara… era tan obvio que la pequeña tenía un amigo imaginario.

Un mohín decoró el gracioso rostro de la pequeña, enojada porque la abuela no llamaba a ese niño que ella quería ver. Él le había prometido que le enseñaría a volar con su escoba nueva, aunque sus mamás no los dejaran.

La abuela no le dio más importancia al asunto y llevó otra cucharada de budín hacia la niña. Pero en el preciso instante que la pequeña debía abrir la boca, ella negó con su cabeza y alejó la cuchara, visiblemente molesta.

-¡Quiero al niño!- exigió, como chica caprichosa que era siendo la única niña en el clan Weasley.

Molly frunció el ceño tras la rabieta de su nieta, pero pronto recordó que ella no era la mamá, sino la abuela… y el deber de las abuelas era malcriar. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie y traer un muñeco de Victoria que podía pasar como niño, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y por ahí entraba Fred.

-Hola, mamá- saludó el muchacho sonriendo, como siempre-. ¿Qué tal, Vic?, ¿entretenida con la abuela?- preguntó distraído, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el postre abandonado que había a un lado de la mesa-. Qué rico….- murmuró, y pronto se hizo con el pote.

La pequeña abrió la boca con descontento, y sus manitos se hicieron un puño.

-¡Ese es postre del niño, no tuyo!- exigió, sacando a relucir todo su carácter Delacour.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja asombrado y dejó el postre a un lado… aunque luego se lo pensó mejor y lo volvió a tomar, corriendo hacia la sala antes de que la pequeña se largara a llorar.

Victoria volvió a abrir su boca y un grito agudo salió de ella. Las lágrimas arrasaron sus mejillas, tornando sus ojos azules en un orbe cristalino.

Molly negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su nieta. La tomó en brazo con cariño y la meció… dirigiéndose con ella al salón.

-¿Quieres que castiguemos a Fred?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. La pequeña asintió-. ¡Fred Weasley…. ven de inmediato!-.

OoOoOoOoO

La luz de la lámpara de aceite iluminaba los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa. Ya era tarde y la mayoría de sus compañeros habían dejado el ministerio, quedándose sola en aquella área del departamento jurídico.

Suspiró con cansancio y reprimió un bostezo que casi ahoga la habitación. Guardó sus últimos deberes en una carpeta amarilla y la depositó en el pequeño estante a su derecha, con tan poco espacio que la movilidad de su cuerpo se había bastante difícil.

-¿Trabajo atrasado?- preguntó aquella voz ronca que esa misma mañana la había invitado a un café. Se sonrojó de inmediato y volteó hacia el joven rubio que le sonreía.

-Todavía no, la verdad es trabajo adelantado- confesó poniéndose de pie y tomando el abrigo de atrás de su asiento.

Draco sacudió su túnica con elegancia y caminó un paso dentro del cubículo, apagando la lámpara que estaba a su derecha.

-¿Por qué apagaste la luz?- le cuestionó inquieta la castaña, buscando en su bolsillo su varita para decir _lumus_.

Pero una mano evitó que sacara la varita de su bolsillo, y aquel joven de ojos plata y sonrisa de ensueño se acercó a ella, acorralándola entre su escritorio y su cuerpo. Su respiración se aceleró al sentir el aliento de él muy cerca de su cuello, y tuvo unas ganas horribles de abrazarlo y plantarle un beso de película, digno de premio Oscar.

-Porque quiero hacerte una pregunta… y algo me dice que con la luz apagada te atreverás a responder- le murmuró con una sonrisa galante, aunque los nervios de él también estaban a flor de piel-. ¿Quieres ir mañana a cenar conmigo?-.

El corazón de Hermione dio un par de rebotes en su pecho tan fuertes que le llegó a doler, y sus mejillas se tornaron un rosado cálido que incluso llegaba a iluminar. Sus ojos miel buscaron la estela de plata en la oscuridad…. Y de pronto recordó algo.

-Lo siento, no puedo- señaló, escuchando en su cabeza la voz de Ginny avisándole acerca de la junta-. Tengo un compromiso impostergable-.

El cuerpo de Draco se relajó tras esas palabras, pero no por felicidad, sino por frustración. Se alejó un paso de la castaña y la dejó avanzar, sin poder evitar que la decepción fuera palpable a su alrededor.

Hermione alzó una ceja divertida. Ella moría de ganas de aceptar su invitación, pero sus amigas la matarían si las abandonaba por una cita… sobretodo si dicha cita era con Draco Malfoy. Aún no le contaba nada de lo sucedido a Harry ni a Ron, cosa que pretendía postergar durante unas semanas más, así que no podía faltar a aquella junta sin una muy buena excusa.

Sonrió nerviosa al fijarse que Draco parecía amurrado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A pesar de tener un trabajo de adulto, ambos tenían sólo veinte años… y con aquella edad aún se es un niño en las cosas del corazón. Era lógico que él se sentiría despreciado si no aceptaba su cita.

En un movimiento arriesgado y coqueto, Hermione se adelantó un paso hacia él. Aquellas ganas de abrazarlo se mantenían vivas, y en la oscuridad es más fácil dejarse llevar sin inhibiciones.

-Te propongo que dejemos la cita para otro día…- le susurró con coquetería. No entendía porqué le era tan fácil ser coqueta con él, cosa que nunca le había pasado con otro chico-. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-.

Draco sonrió de inmediato, no sólo de su propuesta, sino de la mirada felina que Hermione le parecía dirigir. Se permitió asentir ante tal pregunta y de inmediato se puso a pensar en un plan para sorprenderla.

-¿Entonces, lo dejamos para pasado mañana?- le preguntó.

La castaña hizo como que lo pensaba, sabiendo de antemano que iba a aceptar. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Draco para escuchar su respiración, y sin controlar sus impulsos apoyó la palma de su mano en su pecho, subiendo su mirada hacia los ojos de él.

Se observaron largamente en la oscuridad, sin distinguir nada más que sus ojos iluminados y sus bocas entreabiertas. Draco se notaba nervioso con el contacto de esa mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón; y Hermione parecía algo más segura, aunque la mordida de su labio inferior la delataba.

Sin saber porqué, ni con la menor intención de reprimirse, Hermione se puso en puntillas, quedando casi de frente al rostro del rubio. Lo estaba retando, jugando un poco a ser adolescente otra vez. Una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones se replegó por su rostro…

… y apenas inclinándose unos centímetros, besó la comisura de sus labios.

-Nos vemos pasado mañana- le confirmó, alejándose antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, y con una sonrisa coqueta, desapareció del cubículo hacia los ascensores.

Draco abrió los ojos al percatarse que un suspiro tan dulce como la miel lo había acariciado… y en su pecho una gran alegría explotó.

_¿Por qué aquel roce le recordaba tanto a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y a budín de vainilla?._

**&**

**Y aquí ya tenemos unas cuantas verdades, ¿qué opinan?.**

**Estoy algo apurada, así que dejaré que se hagan sus propias preguntas…**

**Un besotes desde un Nunca Jamás primaveral**

**Ember. **


	7. Conversaciones de cocina y algún deja vú

**Queridos lectores!. Disculpen la tardanza, pero mi inspiración estaba grado cero (de hecho aún lo está).**

**Los invito, como siempre, a que se pasen por el Blog PPC, donde publicamos historias, debatimos, hacemos concursos, etc.**

**También los invito a mi blog personal por si quieres leer algún microcuento original mío o algo así (dirección en homepage de mi perfil).**

**No sé cuando actualice el próximo capítulo porque se me vienen dos pruebas horribles, pero los reviews siempre ayudan a que la inspiración sea fructífera xD!. Así que este chap fue escrito en especial para aquellos que postean, pues o si no lo habría dejado en paro por un par de semanas más ******

**Un beso a Karix por su reciente cumpleaños... ¡Se te quiere!.**

**Desde Nunca Jamás. **

**Ember**

**Capítulo VII: Conversaciones de cocina y algún deja vú.**

- Entonces me miró y me dijo: "Que buen culo tienes". Y yo, obviamente, me di media vuelta y le di una bofetada digna de ser recordada por la eternidad- señaló Parvati dejando a un lado su taza de té.

La reunión de chicas había comenzado en la Madriguera. Luna había sido la primera en aparecer, seguida por las hermanas Patil, luego por Hannah Abbot y finalmente por Hermione y Lavender, quienes reían de algo con exageración.

Parvati miró a su mejor amiga con el entrecejo fruncido y esperó que hiciera algún comentario acerca de su relato, pero al parecer ella se hallaba muy ocupada contándole algo a la castaña.

- ¿Qué esconden ustedes dos?- preguntó de improviso Ginny, quien también se había dado cuenta de la conversación de sus ambas.

Hermione miró a sus amigas y sonrió, mas no dijo nada. Lavender enrojeció visiblemente y posó sus ojos en cada una de las presentes, haciendo un estudio de la situación antes de hablar.

- Nada…- murmuró sin mucha seguridad.

Parvati clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella y negó, conocía lo suficiente a Lavender para saber que estaba mintiendo.

- Vamos, Lav, no nos mientas- le espetó-. Ves, Padma, hace sólo tres años que salimos de Hogwarts y Lavender no confía en mí-.

La gemela asintió decidida, con una clara mirada de nostalgia impregnada en sus ojos negruzcos.

- Por lo menos se hablan, lo que es yo hace tres meses que llegué de Francia y no me he juntado con ninguna compañera de Ravenclaw- señaló, mirando de soslayo a su gemela-. Pero vamos, Lavender, dinos qué pasó-.

Hannah asintió al ritmo de sus trenzas rubias, y de su bolso sacó una botellita con líquido transparente, sonriendo como quien tiene la solución entre sus manos.

- Si quieren podemos usar la nueva fórmula de Veritaserum inventada por Neville, a base de plantas asiáticas- ofreció, dejando la botella sobre la mesa-. Mi novio se ha vuelto cada vez más diestro en el invento de pócimas a base de plantas-.

Todas las presentes se aguantaron las carcajadas que querían salir de sus bocas, algunas con más resultado que otras. Ginny no pudo evitar estallar, y con ella siguió Lavender y Parvati, tapando sus bocas con sus manos.

- Yo confío que Neville ha mejorado- comentó Luna, tomando la botellita y examinándola-. Seguramente lo hizo ayudado del libro que le regalé para navidad, ¿no, Hannah?-.

- Sí, Luna- afirmó la rubia-. Es su libro favorito, lo lee todas las noches-.

Con dicha explicación todas estuvieron aún más seguras de que aquella pócima podía ser más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba, así que rechazaron la idea de probarla aún antes de que Hannah volviera a insistir.

- Bueno, chicas, les voy a decir…- señaló Lavender tornándose rojiza-. Pero escuchen toda la historia antes de opinar-.

Todas las presentes asintieron, acomodándose en los respaldos de su silla. Luna hizo sonar sus aretes de rábano, y Ginny dejó la tetera a un lado, para poder ver a Lavender al otro lado de la mesa.

- Resulta que tengo un amorío, o algo así, con el ser más despreciable y malditamente sexy del ministerio- reconoció, riendo sola al recordar el rostro seductor de Blaise-. Aún no es nada oficial, pero nos hemos enrollado dos veces ya…. Y es el mejor amante del mundo, estoy segura- confirmó, tomando un sorbo de su té mientras observaba el rostro de sus amigas.

Ginny sonrió y miró a la aludida con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Y quién sería ese sexy y despreciable personaje?- preguntó, robando la interrogante de la boca de Parvati.

Lavender dirigió su vista a Hermione antes de responder, ante lo cual la castaña se limitó a levantarse de hombros. Ambas habían quedado que callarían acerca de esa cita extraña que habían tenido, y ella pretendía cumplir su promesa… no deseaba que el resto se enterara de sus andanzas con Malfoy, menos si Ron y Harry no sabían nada aún.

- Blaise Zabini- confesó al fin, reconociendo en cada una de sus amigas una mirada de asombro.

Parvati mandó un grito chillón. Padma se tapó su boca con ambas manos, sin mucha exageración. Ginny y Hannah parecieron levantarse un poco de sus asientos. Y Luna sólo sonrió, como si ya lo supiera.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?- preguntó de golpe Parvati-. ¿Y cómo no me mandaste una lechuza para decírmelo?-.

La aludida sonrió nerviosa y miró para ambos lados, asegurándose que la Señora Weasley no estaba en la casa y seguía con su nieta en el patio. Dobló su servilleta sobre el mantel y esperó silencio absoluto para responder.

- Es que sólo fue hace dos noches, entonces no he tenido mucho tiempo para analizarlo. Lo siento…-.

Las presentes no parecían muy convencidas con la explicación, o sea, Lavender nunca había sido de aquellas que ocultaban sus amoríos, menos uno tan jugoso como ese. Pero no tenían mayor prueba de que les estuviera mintiendo, así que asintieron.

- ¿Y qué tan buen amante es?- cuestionó con una mirada sugerente Ginny, sonrojándose con su propia pregunta-. Porque en Hogwarts corrían unos rumores… de que era de los grandes dioses, incluso superando a su inseparable amigo Malfoy-.

Hermione enrojeció de golpe, sin saber porqué. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas y su mano se aferró nerviosamente a la servilleta, en un intento de ocultar su actitud. Para Lavender dicha reacción no pasó desapercibida.

- ¿Y, Lav, qué tal?- insistió Parvati, inclinándose sobre la mesa de la expectación.

Lavander hizo un nuevo estudio antes de responder. Luna no la miraba, con la vista perdida en la esquina de la cocina. Hannah a su lado sonreía tímida, escuchando. Ginny tenía esa mirada pícara que le era tan común. Y Padma Patil sujetaba el brazo de su hermana que se balanceaba en la silla, con su ceño fruncido analizando la situación.

- Es lo mejor que he probado… debo reconocerlo- aseguró, saltando a la vez que Parvati y Ginny exclamaban un grito de nervio. Nada más emocionante que un nuevo romance.

- ¿Por qué tanto griterío?- preguntó Harry entrando de improvisto en la cocina.

Las chicas se voltearon a verlo confundidas. Todas con sus mejillas encendidas con distintos matices de magenta. El muchacho miró a su novia y le sonrió, besándola en la coronilla de la cabeza.

- Porque las mujeres suelen gritar, Harry. Tantos años pasados en Hogwarts y aún no te das cuenta de ello- comentó Ron a su vez, entrando con una gran torre de revistas en sus brazos.

De golpe Hermione se puso de pie, y caminó hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

- Ron, supongo que no trajiste las revistas acá para ocupar la bodega de la Madriguera y no deshacerte de ellas- le espetó tomando una edición que tenía la foto de todo el equipo de Murciélagos de Ballycastle en la portada.

El pelirrojo dejó las revistas a un lado de él, sobre la mesa de la cocina y miró a Hermione con su mejor gesto de cachorro degollado.

- Vamos, Herms, no me puedes pedir que de verdad las bote- le entre suplicó y alegó-. Aquí hay ediciones especiales, como cuando los Chudley Cannons ganaron el mundial, después de un extremadamente largo periodo de mala racha-.

Todos los presentes veían la escena divertidos. Sabían que las peleas entre Ron y Hermione eran épicas, y nunca estaba demás reírse de las estupideces que Ron podía responder, o de los argumentos perfectos que la castaña podía dar.

- Pero, Ron, ¡eso fue hace dos años!- exclamó la castaña cansada, sin percatarse que la Señora Weasley entraba a la cocina en ese momento-. Ya es hora de que te des cuenta que uno no puede vivir de las antiguas glorias…-.

Ron abrió la boca indignado y sus orejas se enrojecieron de sopetón. Tomó otra edición de la torre y comenzó a gritar, explicándole a Hermione que los recuerdos eran de las cosas más importantes de la vida. Argumentando que tal como ella guardaba en un álbum fotos de Hogwarts, él guardaba su colección de revistas.

Alzando aún más el tono de voz, Hermione le respondió que una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra, y lo amenazó con que probablemente sería bueno borrarlo a él de las fotografías de la época escolar.

Entre tanto griterío hasta la Serñora Weasley estaba impactada, revisando con su mirada matriarcal la torre de revistas que Ron quería guardar. Las muchachas tampoco hablaban, esperando que de un minuto a otro Hermione dejara callado al pelirrojo con su argumento final.

Mas fue otra voz la que interrumpió la pelea.

- ¡Abue, el niño bonito!- chilló con una sonrisa la pequeña Victoria agitando una fotografía en su mano-. Te dije que existía, Abue-.

Ron arrugó el ceño por algo que Hermione le había dicho cuando las palabras de su sobrina le llamaron la atención.

- ¿Qué niño bonito?- preguntó mirando a la pequeña. No importaba si Victoria tenía dos o quince años, no habría hombre en el mundo digno para ella.

La Señora Weasley le sonrió a su nieta y tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. _Que niño más mono_, pensó.

- Es muy bonito- reconoció-. ¿Él es el niño que esperabas?-.

Victoria asintió y volvió a tomar la foto, mirando de reojo a Hermione junto a ella, dilucidando algo al parecer.

- Sí- respondió posando sus ojos azules en la castaña-. Tía Hems, ¿cuándo vendrá con el niño?-.

Hermione le sonrió a la pequeña olvidando su discusión con Ron. Se agachó junto a ella y acarició su cabello pelirrojo.

- No puedo venir con ningún niño, linda- le respondió-. No conozco a ninguno, pero si quieres te puedo llevar un día al parque para que juegues con amiguitos, ¿te parece?-.

La pequeña arrugó la boca en un claro ademán de decepción. Sus ojos se hincharon en lágrimas que amenazaban con descender por sus mejillas, y tomó la fotografía con ambas manos aplastándola contra su pecho. Miró a las presentes con un gesto de desconcierto y corrió fuera de la cocina, mandando un grito mezcla de llanto y rabia.

Ron miró a su mamá sin entender qué sucedía. La Señora Weasley alzó una ceja y observó a su vez a Hermione. La castaña se limitó a ponerse de pie y a elevar ambos hombros.

- Creo que se enamoró- respondió con las miradas de todos posadas en ella-. Quizás el niñito de la foto era realmente muy bonito-.

Lavender sonrió y rió.

- Al parecer las mujeres no cambiamos con los años- declaró, y bajo el gesto confundido de los dos hombres del lugar, todas rompieron en una carcajada.

OoOoOoO

Avanzaba con la mirada en alto, intentando sentirse como una reina aún siendo tratada como un rehén. El vestido violeta se arrastraba por la cerámica negra del salón, y sus ojos azul pálidos estaban clavados en la mujer de máscara verde esmeralda que estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

- Parkinson- la saludó con una falsa voz de alegría-. Espero que tu estancia en mi mansión esté siendo de tu agrado-.

Pansy arrugó el ceño y no se dejó intimidar, sonriendo cínica.

- Claro que sí, nada más agradable que verme limitada de libertad-.

La mujer rió y su carcajada aguda rebotó como eco contra las paredes oscuras.

- En ese caso, para que no te aburras en tu claustro, te quería dar una indicaciones que debes seguir- le comentó, caminando con pasos cortos de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué indicaciones?-.

Las miradas desafiantes se encontraron bajo la penumbra de la antorcha. Pansy aún sentía que esa voz le era familiar, mas no sabía a quién. La contextura huesuda de la mujer, el pelo violáceo, su andar elegante y femenino no calzaba con la voz que tenía en sus recuerdos.

¿Quién podía ser su captora?.

- Veo que el trabajo de niñera te va bien, pero tu encargo no sólo debe alimentarse y jugar- le espetó con un cierto tono de desdén-. El mocoso tiene una misión y un destino que debe cumplir sí o sí, sin posibilidad de redención… no creas que lo trajimos aquí por error-.

Pansy sintió los músculos de sus manos contraerse. Nadie se metería con Abri, ella se encargaría de que el hijo de su mejor amigo estuviese bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-.

Otra carcajada aguda rompió la intimidad del ambiente. Los labios carmín de la mujer se extendieron en una sonrisa, mientras su cabello violáceo era iluminado por un rayo del fuego de una antorcha.

- Uno de los míos le hará clases en secreto. Tú debes asegurarte que vaya con la mejor disposición, para que así no sufra daño alguno…- murmuró lo último en un tono mordaz.

¿Sufrir?, ¿acaso aquella mujer estaba amenazándola utilizando a Abri?. Su ceño se frunció aún más, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza que le producía tanta ira acumulada. Tenía que averiguar quién era aquella mujer y qué se proponía.

- ¿Cuándo comenzaran las clases?- le preguntó por inercia, cavilando qué podía hacer.

- Mañana, así que prepáralo- ordenó sin la menor muestra de cordialidad. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la oscuridad.

Mas un grito la detuvo de su ida.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Pansy con un leve residuo de desesperación en su voz-. ¿Prometes que no le harán nada malo en las clases?-.

La mujer se volteó y sonrió. A la lejanía apenas se podía vislumbrar su careta brillante, cubierta por la sombra que causaba la poca luz del salón, haciéndola parecer una figura difusa y fantasmagórica, como lejana de toda lógica.

- ¿Malo?. No, nada malo- murmuró-. Todo lo que aprenda será por el bien de todos nosotros… te lo aseguro- y con una última carcajada cargada de ironía desapareció de la vista de Pansy.

¿Qué planeaba aquella mujer?.

OoOoOoO

Sábado. Por fin era sábado.

Hermione Granger se despertó y sonrió por inercia, sabiendo de antemano que ese día sería especial. La cita que tanto ansiaba ya estaba ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina.

Del mejor humor posible se levantó. De la silla que tenía en una esquina de su alcoba tomó una cómoda bata de algodón, y después de hundir sus pies en sus zapatillas de levantar, caminó con la sonrisa aún en su rostro hacia la cocina.

No sabía qué hora era, pero la luz del sol le indicaba que ya era bastante entrada la mañana. Por suerte había podido dormir al final, no se habría perdonado si las ojeras hubieran mermado su mirada esperanzada.

Cuando ya alcanzaba la puerta de la cocina un dialogo algo extraño le llamó la atención. La voz de Harry le llegó potente tras la puerta entreabierta, y había que reconocer que era inusual escuchar a Harry hablar así, tan molesto.

- Entiende, Ginny- decía-. No puedes venir a vivir acá. Se lo prometí a Ron y a todos tus hermanos-.

Un vaso dejado con poco cuidado en la mesa retumbó, y Hermione casi se sobresaltó con ello.

- Te importan más mis hermanos que yo, Harry- la voz de la pelirroja sonaba claramente enfadada-. ¡Pídele a Ron que sea tu novio, entonces!-.

- No hables imbecilidades, Ginny. Sabes muy bien que te quiero, pero también deseo vivir un poco de tranquilida, antes de que la vida se me vuelva a complicar-.

Nuevamente se escuchó el vaso rebotar sobre la mesa. Hermione se preguntaba si aquel vaso sería su favorito, ese que se habían traído de Berlín las vacaciones pasadas.

- Eso es lo que sucede, Harry- le espetó la pelirroja-. ¡No quieres formalizar nuestra relación!, sólo deseas que sigamos siendo como novios de escuela por la eternidad. Pues entérate de algo…. No pretendo esperarte toda la vida, Harry Potter-.

De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y por ahí se asomó una Ginny con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada iracunda. Miró a Hermione sin el menor gesto de verse feliz por encontrarse a su amiga ahí, demasiado descompuesta por su reciente pelea.

- Dile que no me busque, estoy demasiado molesta- dijo a modo de saludo, y sacudiendo su melena rojiza caminó rumbo a la sala, para desaparecer vía red flu.

Hermione esperó que Ginny desapareciera para ir a ver qué tal estaba Harry. Entró a la cocina y de inmediato vio a su amigo sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con sus manos sobre su cara y su pelo desordenado, tal como lo llevaba por las mañanas.

- Ginny dijo que…-.

Harry asintió y miró a su amiga, con el semblante algo más calmado. Al parecer él no había sido quien inició la batalla campal.

- Lo sé, la escuché- aseguró parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde puso a calentar agua en una tetera.

La castaña se acercó a él y tomó la mantequilla que había sobre el mesón, para dejarla en la mesa. Buscó con su mirada el pan y lo tomó, girándose luego para mirar a su amigo.

- Lo siento, Harry, no quise escuchar, pero justo yo iba bajando y…-.

- No te preocupes, Herms. La verdad no es tu culpa que Ginny sea tan terca- señaló, tomando el pan que Hermione le pasaba y poniéndolo sobre el tostador-. Es sólo que no sé cómo hacer para que ella entienda que no quiero apresurar las cosas. Apenas tengo veinte años-.

Un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Hermione le hizo saber que ella lo entendía. Con una sonrisa de consuelo la castaña arregló las gafas torcidas de su amigo sobre su nariz, y sacó los platos para el desayuno.

- Ginny desea que vivamos juntos de inmediato. Incluso desearía que nos fuéramos a vivir los dos a alguna parte, para convivir como una pareja pronta al matrimonio- Harry seguía hablado con su mirada atenta al tostador-. Pero no entiende que yo deseo saborear algo de la vida normal. Mi plan de vida por el momento es trabajar en el departamento de aurores y vivir con ustedes, mis mejores amigos-.

Hermione sonrió tras ellas palabras y le acercó la panera al muchacho. Sus miradas se encontraron y una comprensión mutua les hizo ver que entre ellos, muchas veces, sobraban las palabras.

- Quizás lo que a Ginny le molesta no es el no vivir aquí- se aventuró a decir la castaña-, si no el sentirse aparte de nuestro trío. Se siente alejada del grupo cerrado que los tres solemos formar-.

Por un segundo Harry pareció meditar esas palabras. Con todo su peso se sentó en la silla que antes había usado y no miró a Hermione mientras ella dejaba la mermelada y el queso sobre la mesa.

- Pero es que ella es aparte del grupo, Herms. Ginny no vivió lo que nosotros vivimos, siempre la dejé en un escalón aparte, para que no sufriera daño alguno. Sólo nosotros tres sabemos cómo fue todo el proceso durante la vida en Hogwarts-.

Y fue esa dura conclusión a la que Hermione ya había llegado hace tiempo atrás. En su interior sabía que no importaba qué pudiera suceder: Harry, Ron y ella estaban unidos por un vínculo que iba más allá de la simple amistad. Sus vidas estaban destinadas a encontrarse y a necesitarse por siempre, pues nadie podría ocupar el lugar del otro.

Cuando confías tu vida en las capacidades de otro, nunca nada volverá a ser igual.

- Y ella lo sabe, Harry…- murmuró Hermione, sonriendo a su amigo-… y creo que teme siempre ser la segunda de tus prioridades, bajo Ron, bajo yo-.

Harry abrió la boca queriendo contradecir a su amiga, pero al momento de hablar se dio cuenta de que no habían palabras para hacerlo. Tomó la mano de Hermione con la suya y la acarició de manera fraternal.

- Es que, Herms, en parte sí será secundaria- le dolía decirlo, pero era verdad-. Tú y Ron son mi familia, lo sabes. Y para ustedes creo que yo también lo soy. Ambos decidieron dejar sus respectivas casas y compartir esta conmigo, a pesar de que yo les pedí que no se sacrificaran tanto…-.

- No es sacrificio, Harry- lo interrumpió la castaña-. Nosotros quisimos venir a vivir contigo. Pero no quiero que la responsabilidad que sientes hacia nosotros por acompañarte en tus aventuras signifique para ti que jamás podrás formar otra familia- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios-. Después de todo quiero sobrinos, Potter-.

El muchacho sonrió divertido y alzó una ceja, imaginándose cómo se vería él de papá. Mas un picoteo en la ventana interrumpió sus ensoñaciones, y con paso ligero se encaminó hacia la misma y dio paso a una lechuza de plumas grises que se posó junto a Hermione.

En un movimiento rápido la castaña deshizo el nudo que amarraba la nota. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sólo adivinar de quién debía ser la carta, y con todo el nerviosismo y emoción que significa estar ilusionada, desenrolló el pergamino.

"_Señorita Hermione Granger:_

_Tal como advertí, hoy todo está listo para que nos juntemos._

_Prometo sorprenderte._

_A las doce del día frente a la panadería Cakekiss, en Diagon Alley._

_DM"_

Un grito de emoción se escapó de los labios de Hermione, y Harry miró intrigado el exabrupto de felicidad de la muchacha. Con agilidad se inclinó sobre el hombro de su amiga, pero Hermione lo notó y logró doblar la nota a tiempo.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta, fijándose en el reloj que colgaba desde la pared de la cocina-. ¡Por Merlín, son las diez y media!, debo apresurarme-.

Y sin probar siquiera desayuno se levantó. Harry estiró una mano y la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó demandante.

Hermione cambió su careta de felicidad por una de preocupación. Se mordió el labio en un gesto nervioso y miró el suelo, tramando qué decir.

- Tengo que hacer algo- le dijo, alejándose hacia la puerta-. Si me va bien, te cuento-.

Sin voltear a observar la mirada estupefacta que Harry le envió, corrió rumbo a la puerta…

… después de la cita estudiaría si debía contarle o no a sus amigos acerca de su incipiente relación con Draco Malfoy.

OoOoOoO

Hace quince minutos que estaba de pie en el callejón. Su mirada se dirigía a uno y otro lado de la calle con el paso de los segundos, y los nervios le asfixiaban la garganta. Nunca antes se había sentido así ante una cita.

Draco Malfoy esperaba medio escondido en un pasadizo de Diagon Alley la llegada de su acompañante para esa tarde de sábado. Estaba terriblemente ansioso en espera de que a ella le gustara la sorpresa que le tenía preparado, y no se podía negar, él se había esmerado en que todo saliera perfecto.

El día había amanecido soleado. Ninguna nube parecía amenazar el cálido clima y hasta los pájaros se habían despertado más temprano, trinando sus melodías junto a la ventana de la alcoba de su mansión.

Todo daba a apuntar que la cita sería un éxito rotundo, y quién sabe… quizás después del almuerzo y de la tarde paseando por ahí se podría venir una noche aún más entretenida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la suave piel de los labios de Hermione junto a los suyos, sin llegar a tocarlos, pero insinuando que lo podrían hacer. Su corazón se disparaba de sólo pensar en esos bucles castaños, esos ojos miel, y ese temperamento que provocaban la confusión entre ahorcarla y abrazarla.

Miró hacia la avenida principal una vez más y sus ojos se quedaron pegados en una visión que le parecía un verdadero deja vú.

Entre los transeúntes se veía como Hermione Granger avanzaba a paso seguro. Su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto por un vestido ligero de un blanco inmaculado, y en su pelo, al lado izquierdo, se podía distinguir enredada una flor.

Por alguna extraña razón Draco sintió que su mano le temblaba. Por un segundo cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Blaise junto a él, sonriéndole jocoso. No sabía porqué, pero ver a Hermione vestida así le traía golpes de imágenes a su mente, como una película que se trancaba en el videcassette.

Por un lado podía sentir la presencia de más personas, gente conocida que le sonreía desde todas las bancas de un amplio salón. Le parecía que cada persona presente miraba de pronto el centro del lugar, y que por ahí avanzaba una muchacha delgada, de mirada inteligente, que sostenía un ramo de flores naturales en sus manos. A su vez, podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón, e incluso creyó ver en los brazos de pobretón Weasley a un pequeño que le llamó la atención, siendo que él no era de aquellos que le gustaban los niños.

Una brisa tibia golpeó su rostro, y abrió los ojos para no perder de vista a la mujer que deseaba sorprender. Sonrió al verla detenerse frente a la panadería que le había dado como dirección. Y antes de salir de su escondite respiró hondo buscando tranquilidad.

La hora de la función había llegado.

**&**

**Chan-chan!.**

**Lo dejé justo en la cita porque si no el capítulo me iba a salir demasiado extenso. Sé que este chap no tiene Dramione prácticamente, pero el próximo estará repleto. Lo juro!.**

**Preguntas: ¿Qué pasará con la foto que Victoria se llevó?, ¿Hermione la verá algún día?.**

**La pelea de Harry y Ginny… mala la cosa. ¿Cómo solucionarán sus problemas?, ¿qué consecuencias podría traer aquellas ansias de "vivir una vida normal" por parte de Harry?, ¿será que nuestro héroe está dudando de su amor?.**

**¿Sospechará Harry algo de la actitud de Hermione?.**

**¿A qué clases deberá enfrentarse Abri?, ¿qué le enseñarán?, ¿quién le enseñará?.**

**Y, bueno… ¡Se viene la cita!: ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros protagonistas?,**

**Un besote gigante.**

**Ember**


	8. Cartas sorpresivas

**Hola!!.**

**Aquí un nuevo chap que me costó la vida escribir. Mi inspiración está muerta, y si no fuera por los reviews, juro que dejo la historia hasta que mi imaginación vuelva…**

**Así que este cap va para ustedes, aquellos que se atreven a golpear el "go" y dejarme una opinión acerca de la historia.**

**Los invito, como siempre, al Blog PPC… para que se metan a saber de la vida de cuatro jóvenes escritoras con complejo de Peter pan. También pueden pasarse por mi blog personal… donde iré dejando historias originales, probablemente.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember**

**(**_Romina: Sí he leído los mensajes, dale muchas gracias de mi parte a todos los que leen la historia, quizás me registre un día de estos y deje mis saludos de forma personal.)_

**Capítulo VIII: Cartas sorpresivas**

Se detuvo frente a la pastelería con una sonrisa mal disimulada en la cara. Estaba nerviosa, debía reconocerlo, y era por ello que venía riendo sin motivo alguno mientras caminaba calle arriba hasta el lugar de reunión.

No se imaginaba muy bien cómo iba a resultar la esperada cita con el hombre más enigmático de Hogwarts, pero algo que revoloteaba en su pecho le decía que estuviera tranquila… que todo iba a salir aún mejor de lo esperado.

Sus manos sujetaban con vehemencia la cartera verde pistacho que conjugaba con las puntillas del mismo color. Y la flor que adornaba su cabello había sido puesta con la mayor coquetería: sí, recién ahora se daba cuenta que podía ser coqueta… detalle inapreciable por sus amigos de infancia.

-Puntual, me gustan las mujeres que saben llegar a la hora- le murmuró alguien por detrás.

Hermione saltó en su sitio y se dio vuelta, sabiendo de antemano a quien pertenecía esa voz arrastrada. Sólo él podía hacer que hablar con las eses arrastradas sonara tan endemoniadamente sexy.

-Y a mí los hombres que son pacientes, aún cuando yo suelo ser puntual-.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y sonrieron.

Draco llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros de corte sport. Su torso iba cubierto por una camiseta de piqué de un tono azul petróleo. Y su cabello iba bien peinado, aunque la brisa que corría amenazaba con despeinarlo.

En un movimiento casual el rubio despejó un mechón rebelde que cubría un lado del rostro de Hermione. La muchacha se sonrojó de inmediato con el tacto de esa mano fría en su mejilla…. Y él se sintió increíble al poder provocar ese azoramiento en ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó él señalando su brazo para que ella se tomara de el.

-¿A dónde?- interrogó ella curiosa, tomándose del brazo con un poco de torpeza.

Una sonrisa misteriosa se asomó de los delgados labios de Draco.

-Es una sorpresa… recuerda, Hermione Granger, yo siempre soy una caja repleta de enigmas-.

Con una risa nerviosa de parte de la muchacha se pusieron a caminar hacia una calle lateral, y pronto alcanzaron la salida mágica de Diagon Alley, no la que daba a Londres muggle, sino la que daba a un nuevo y hermoso barrio residencial.

Del brazo emprendieron paso hacia un enorme parque, tipo central park, que era encerrado por los condominios donde magos y brujas ahora vivían. Desde donde estaban podían admirar a la perfección las rejas de las casas blancas de fachada neoclásicas, mezcladas con las crujientes hojas doradas que comenzaban a tornar en su típico color otoñal.

De pronto Draco le susurró en el oído- _cierra los ojos_-. Y sin el menor gesto de duda Hermione obedeció, siendo llevada como una ciega hacia delante.

-Ábrelos- le pidió ahora.

Hermione hizo caso a la petición y sonrió con sinceridad al ver un hermoso carro negro, de aquellos que solían adornar la Inglaterra victoriana, frente a ella. Empujado por dos caballos blancos de crines níveas y porte elegante. Draco le tomó una mano y la ayudo a subirse al carruaje, para luego decirle algo al hombre rechoncho que parecía ser el encargado de guiarlos en su paseo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste este carro?- le preguntó emocionada una vez Draco se sentó junto a ella.

El muchacho rubio se limitó a posar su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y sonrió. Sabía que la había sorprendido.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, soy una caja de enigmas-.

Las herraduras tronaban con claridad contra el suelo de granito. Avanzaban a través del parque por los caminos hechos para ello. Admiraban desde sus asientos a los pequeños jugando entre los árboles, en los juegos, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras eran vigilados por sus mamás, papás o sus elfos domésticos.

-Me encantó este lugar…- murmuró para sí misma.

-Esa era mi intención- le respondió Draco, haciéndose notar-. Aunque no sé dónde vives, tengo la intuición de que no es por aquí, ¿cierto?-.

La castaña asintió y posó el peso de su cuerpo contra el torso del rubio, dejando que los últimos rayos cálidos del año golpearan su rostro.

-Vivo en el Londres muggle, junto a Harry y Ron- le explicó, percibiendo como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba al nombrar a los dos muchachos-. Nos mudamos juntos hace un par de meses, antes vivía con mis padres-.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste a vivir con ellos?-.

La pregunta fue hecha con total intensión. _¿Qué era ese enojo que lo embargaba al escuchar que San Potty estaba viviendo con Hermione?_

-Ya sabes, Harry quería vivir solo, pero con Ron decidimos que sería muy feo dejarlo abandonado, aparte que me agradaba la idea de ser independiente de mis padres, después de tantos años en Hogwarts no me he acostumbrado a volver a casa y ser limitada en mi libertad-.

El cuerpo de Draco se relajó sólo un poco, pero no por completo. A pesar de la explicación de la muchacha algo le decía que una pieza no calzaba ahí, como si la misma Hermione no tuviera porqué estar viviendo con sus amigos de colegio, aunque sonara de lo más lógico.

-¿Quieres caminar alrededor de la laguna?- le interrogó de golpe él, intentando ahuyentar esos malos pensamientos de su mente.

Ella pareció pensarlo, pero luego asintió. El carro se detuvo en el camino y Draco tomó la mano de la castaña para ayudarla a bajar, como todo un caballero.

Juntos hicieron camino por el césped húmedo. El sol entibiaba sus rostros y las risas de niños adornaban el espectáculo de un sábado en el parque al lado de una persona especial. Rodearon unos arbustos que limitaban la entrada a unos juegos y se detuvieron, sin proponérselo, frente a un pequeño que corría hacia ellos.

Un niño de no más de tres años los miraba con una sonrisa. Su cabello rubio resplandecía como oro envuelto en llamas, y sus ojos almendrados de un azul claro estabas pegado en esa pareja joven que se había detenido.

Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante, con su boca semiabierta por la emoción: ¿Por qué ese niño le producía un golpe en su pecho?. Sintió miedo, ternura, una llamada irresistible de protección y un cariño gigante que se esfumaba como un pincelazo a la nada. Draco se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, por inercia, porque sentía que debía hacerlo, y sonrió al pequeño con una mezcla de sentimientos que se asemejaban a los que la castaña acababa de percibir.

Ese cabello rubio, platino y liso… esas manos pequeñas empuñadas… incluso esa sonrisa de dientes de leche, hacía que ambos sintieran que el pequeño debía ser parte de su vida, como si una señal del destino los mandara a llevárselo consigo.

En su interior un dolor profundo y una alegría infinita hacían contraste, porque un recuerdo difuminado tomaba forma, y en aquel recuerdo un niño como aquel debía estar, de una forma u otra, había algo en ese pequeño que se les hacía familiar… sin llegar a ser exacto.

-¡Phils!- gritó una mujer rubia que corría tras el niño-. ¡Hijo, no sigas corriendo!-.

El pequeño se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de la pareja, y volteó su rostro sonrojado hacia atrás, mirando a su madre.

-Phils, hazle caso a tu mamá, o si no se preocupará por ti- murmuró Hermione, con una lágrima escurridiza amenazando por salir de sus ojos-. Sé buen niño, ¿bueno?-.

Tras aquellas palabras el niño la miró, y sonrió con sus ojitos bien abiertos. Draco apretó con fuerza los dedos de la muchacha en su mano, y la aproximó a él, en un signo de protección hacia algo que se le escapaba de las manos.

-Gracias- dijo la mujer que por fin llegaba junto a su hijo, tomándolo en brazos de inmediato-. Le encanta correr, y es muy escurridizo- se justificó.

La castaña asintió y sonrió con amabilidad.

-No tiene qué agradecer, de seguro que si yo tuviera un hijo habrían personas ahí para evitar que siguiera corriendo-.

La mujer respondió la sonrisa y acunó a su hijo contra su pecho.

-Deberías tener uno, se ve que ambos podrían hacer feliz a cualquier pequeño- señaló, y tras un último gracias caminó de vuelta hacia donde había venido.

No hizo falta que Draco notara los hombros caídos de Hermione para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla. No sabía porqué las palabras de la mujer habían calado tan profundamente en él, pero estaba seguro que Hermione también había sentido que esas palabras se clavaban en su cabeza... como un testamento final.

Nunca había pensado en tener hijos, aún menos siendo tan joven, pero después de la escena que acababa de vivir había llegado a alguna extraña, atípica, mas real conclusión:

Si Draco Malfoy era padre alguna vez… ya sabía quien quería que fuera la madre de sus hijos, sin importarle que sonara demasiado precipitado.

OoOoOoO

Tomaba desayuno despreocupada en la mesita de diario de su estrecha cocina. Las ollas usadas se acumulaban en el fregadero, y no estaba de ánimo para limpiar, antes de eso tenía que hacerse una limpieza facial.

Dejó la taza de té verde a un lado justo cuando una lechuza entró de lo más apresurada por la ventana abierta que daba hacia la calle frente al edificio. El ave se inclinó hacia ella y dejó que tomara la nota que tenía amarrada a su garra, picoteándole con insistencia el dorso de la mano para que se apurara.

-Ya, no sigas- le espetó Lavender, tomando la nota y leyendo su contenido… abriendo la boca de la impresión.

"_No sigas con Zabini, te lo aconsejo. Él no es más que un Casanova que anda regando hijos por el mundo, sin importarle su destino luego._

_Aléjate de él antes de ser una más de su lista…. No seas estúpida."._

Unas gotas de tinta salpicadas eran el final, pero ello no era ni un indicio de quién podía ser el remitente de esa advertencia.

¿Quién sabría lo de ella y Blaise?.

Arrugó el ceño y leyó una vez más la nota, pensando en qué realidad estaba escondida tras esas palabras; y llegó a la conclusión que podían haber dos finalidades para aquella advertencia: alguien quería protegerla de un posible rompimiento de corazón, o alguien con el corazón roto quería protegerse de que se lo rompieran más.

Como buena Gryffindor valiente optó por la última: alguien no la quería ver con Blaise…. La pregunta era: ¿quién?.

OoOoOoO

Su tía Pansy lo llevó de la mano por un amplio pasillo de cerámicas azul petróleo. En las paredes se veían cuadros de hadas con miradas terroríficas que parecían más súcubos que ninfas, y en las orillas se notaba el polvo acumulado, como cerros de suciedad que no solían ser limpiados.

-Pórtate bien, ¿bueno?- le dijo Pansy, agachándose junto a él y acariciando su cabello rubio-. Yo estaré esperándote aquí afuera-.

Abri asintió y abrazó a su tía por el cuello. No sabía porqué tenía ganas de llorar, pero sentía tristeza, mucha tristeza.

-¿Estaré mucho rato?- preguntó, sin dejar de rodear el cuello de su tía.

La muchacha estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo frágil del pequeño, se sentía tan impotente en esa situación, sin tener nada que hacer… siendo una esclava en esa enorme mansión, sin varita, sin pociones, sin salida.

-No creo- lo tranquilizó, tomándolo de los hombros y alejándolo de ella, aunque le doliera hacerlo-. No te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte-.

El niño pareció entender, y se volteó frente a la puerta de roble que estaba semiabierta. Con una última mirada se despidió de la muchacha que aún no se ponía de pie, y caminó dentro de una sala iluminada, limpia y fresca, un contraste absoluto con el resto de la casa.

En el centro de la habitación había una cama pequeña, cubierta de un edredón azul y repleta de cojines mullidos con forma de estrella. A su lado había una mecedora de madera, y sobre ella estaba sentada una mujer, que le sonreía con una mueca que irradiaba amabilidad por donde se le mirase.

Abri caminó tímido junto a la mujer. Ella sostenía en su mano un delgado libro con ilustraciones, y en la otra una mamadera con leche achocolatada, lo que se podía deducir por su color.

-Abraxas, ¿cierto?- preguntó con una risa cantarina, acariciando la nuca del pequeño cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ella-. Tengo tu leche, y un cuento para leerte, ¿te parece buena idea?-.

La mujer esperó que Abraxas tomara la mamadera y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama. Se sentó junto a él y movió la cola de su amplio vestido azulino, que combinaba a la perfección con toda la decoración de la alcoba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó el niño, ya cómodo disfrutando de la leche tibia.

-Dime Luz, así me llaman todos- le señaló, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Acarició la nuca de Abri y lo llevó a que se acostara sobre los cojines, mientras tomaba el libro y lo abría en el principio-. Te leeré una historia que es muy importante… en la cual tú serás un personaje principal, pero para eso necesito que me escuches con atención…-.

El niño con sus ojos semicerrados aceptó. Se acurrucó contra los cojines y dejó que la voz melodiosa de la mujer relatara la historia… a la vez que imágenes aparecían en su cabecita.

_En un futuro no muy lejano las criaturas inferiores se apoderarán del mundo. En el momento menos pensado serán aquellos seres limitados, esos sin magia, sin sueños, sin poder verdadero brotando de sus cuerpos quienes a través de la fuerza lograran hacerse con todo lo que magos y brujas durante milenios han ido construyendo._

_Pero mientras las muertes a base de armas de fuego; las matanzas hechas con tanques; y los ataques nucleares acontezcan en aquel día que se acerca, habrá un hombre que será capaz de enfrentarlos, porque en él residirá el poder de magos poderosos y de brujas invencibles. Será él quien tenga en sus manos, con sus habilidades sobrenaturales y su maravillosa tenacidad, el futuro del mundo mágico._

_Con valentía, con astucia, con las estrella de nacimiento brillando en su frente será Abraxas Uniqué. Sí, Abraxas Uniqué quien derrotará a la escoria que quiere tomarse su mundo._

_Abraxas Uniqué, aprenderá a ser el mejor…._

_Abraxas Uniqué, es el mejor…_

_Y en él crece el fruto de la victoria…_

_Abraxas Uniqué…_

Y en la cabeza de Abri la imagen de él mismo, más grande, más fuerte, se materializó con pasión. Blandiendo una espada, sosteniendo una varita en la otra mano, el hombre rubio de mirada dura eliminaría a todo aquel que quisiera robarles la magia a quienes pertenecía; evitando que gente extraña se involucrara en su realidad…

Sin entender bien a quiénes se refería, Abri sonrió entre sus sueños, olvidando que había gente que lo esperaba fuera de aquella mansión, borrando de su mente algunas de esas imágenes que lo aferraban a su mundo de niño. Porque él sería grande, él sería:

Abraxas Uniqué.

OoOoOoO

Con el corazón aún contraído Hermione y Draco caminaron a través del parque hacia la laguna que había en su centro. Un poco antes de llegar, Draco cubrió los ojos de la muchacha con sus propias manos, y caminó tras ella aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello.

-¿Qué otra sorpresa tienes preparada?- le cuestionó ella entre risas, nerviosa de sentir la respiración del muchacho tan cerca, en su cuello.

-Ya verás- respondió él con una carcajada grave-. La paciencia es la virtud de los dioses. Mi padre siempre me decía eso-.

Avanzaron otro tramo de pasos. Draco con su cuerpo apegado al de la muchacha que avanzaba torpemente sin ver, pero sin posibilidad de caerse con Draco tan cerca para guiarla y sujetarla.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó finalmente, sacando sus manos de su rostro y posándola durante un segundo en la cintura de ella, disfrutando con el contacto.

Tendida en el suelo había una manta roja a cuadrillé. Sobre ella una cesta de mimbre evitaba que la manta se volara, y a su lado descansaba un ramo de orquídeas blancas que tenían una tarjeta en su tallo. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a las flores, leyendo en su tarjeta:

"_Para ti… hermosa" _

-¿Hermosa?- su pregunta salió con una pequeña risa de sus labios-, ¿esto es para mí?-.

Draco se detuvo a su lado y la miró a los ojos, bañándose con la luz que brotaba siempre de ellos. Tomó su mentón con amabilidad, distrayéndose con esos labios rosa que estaba entreabiertos, y se acercó a ella…

-Claro que sí- susurró, ahogado con el suave aroma de su piel, con la calidez de sus mejillas-. ¿Acaso no te crees hermosa?-.

Hermione le sonrió nerviosa, con su cuerpo agitándose como una hoja con el rostro de Draco tan cerca; y su voluntad parecía haber ido a pasear, sintiéndose torpe, estúpida, pero feliz con el muchacho a sólo un palmo de ella. Sus ojos estaban posados en los ojos de él, y leía en ellos que no se podría zafar de ese palpitar acelerado de su corazón, ni aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Con su mano rodeó la nuca de él, en un acto espontáneo por atraerlo a ella. Una sonrisa coqueta, de aquellas que antes nunca solía esbozar, se posó en su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos. Y como si el mundo se hubiera silenciado de pronto, sin miedo, sin prisa, ambos labios se rozaron bajo el sol de medio día.

Al instante del contacto principal un golpe de sensaciones los invadió. Draco pudo reconocer que le encantaban aquellos labios llenos, tersos… que besar la boca de ella era algo tan maravilloso que no tenía palabras para ser descrito. Con un ademán posesivo la rodeó por la cintura, hundiéndose en ella, siendo parte de ella.

Una serie de imágenes chocaron en sus mentes a la vez. Hermione pudo ver un Draco besándola entre las estanterías de Hogwarts; en una pieza redonda que ella no conocía, pero que se le hacía familiar. Pudo sentir sus besos sobre una cama con las luces apagadas… y se sentía confundía, extrañada, pero demasiado extasiada para emitir comentario alguno al respecto.

Aquellos flashes de acontecimientos nunca sucedidos les brindaron fuerza para hacer de su beso algo más intenso, una llamarada voraz. Y sólo se alejaron cuando sus respiraciones agitadas les pedían a grito un poco de aire fresco…

Draco la miró y le sonrió. Se veía tan contento observándola que Hermione sabía que se podía quedar así para siempre así, entre los brazos de él con las mejillas sonrosadas. Por alguna razón el aroma a menta que ahora quedaba en su boca le traía otro recuerdo de no sabía cuándo ni dónde… pero le gustaba recordar, y que en aquellas rememoraciones Draco estuviera presente.

En un movimiento simple él tomó su mano y le pidió sin palabras que se sentara junto a él, sobre la manta. Ella aceptó la invitación y lo miró abrir la cesta.

-¿Champagne?-.

-¿No es algo temprano para beber?-.

Él le sonrió y sacó dos copas de la cesta.

-Nunca es temprano para celebrar un beso, ¿no crees?-.

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron. Esas respuestas al grano, acompañadas de esa mirada intensa, eran más de lo que su eterna seriedad podía soportar.

Sin esperar respuesta Draco abrió la botella y dejó que algo de líquido se esparciera por el césped, para luego servir en ambas copas un poco. Le pasó una copa a la muchacha y rozó su mano al hacerlo, sonriendo.

-¿Entonces hacemos un brindis?- preguntó ella.

-Claro, debemos brindar- corroboró él-. Un brindis por la maravillosa compañía… y que días como este se repitan- señaló, alzando la copa y acercándose a ella, con una sonrisa inquietante bailando en sus labios-… que momentos como éste se repitan…- murmuró.

Sin beber de su copa acercó su rostro nuevamente al de ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras acortaba peligrosamente las distancias… y justo en el instante que pretendía volver a hundirse en sus labios dulces, un revoloteo de alas los hizo mirar hacia el cielo.

Una lechuza de plumas blanquecinas y grisáceas volaba hacia ellos. En su garra llevaba una nota amarrada, y se posó junto a Draco, picoteándole el brazo con insistencia.

-Seguramente es del ministerio- explicó mientras tomaba la nota y dejaba que la lechuza volara.

Hermione asintió y miró extrañada como las facciones de Draco cambiaban a unas más serias y tensas, signo claro de preocupación. De golpe el muchacho se puso de pie, y miró hacia todos lados.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir- se excusó, deteniéndose en aquellos ojos mieles que lo observaban desde el suelo.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- le preguntó Hermione, poniéndose de pie a su vez.

Él asintió y besó sus labios en una despedida rápida, demasiado rápida para el gusto de ambos…

-Discúlpame- volvió a decir mientras se alejaba….

… y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, el chico rubio de ojos grises desapareció del parque…

Con una mueca desganada y con una mirada preocupada se detuvo en la cesta que la acompañaría en lo que quedaba del día, y al abrirla una sonrisa boba se posó en sus labios.

Draco le había preparado budín de vainilla: su favorito desde hacía un tiempo.

**&**

**Chan chan!.**

**Muchas preguntas: ¿Quién le envió la nota a Lav?, ¿quién es la mujer que se hizo llamar Luz?, ¿qué pretenden hacer con Abri a través de ese cuento?, ¿por qué Draco desapareció?...**

**Después de este día… ¿recordarán algo?**

**Espero sus comentarios, porque la verdad he estado muy poco inspirada, y sólo por los reviews he escrito… así que gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews!, en verdad!**

**Ember**


	9. Repitiendo confesiones y otros demonios

**Hello!. ¿cómo están?.**

**Con un día de retraso, pero aquí está el capítulo.**

**Avisos: **

**Subí ya la segunda temporada de "Dulce Traición", para que le den una vuelta. **

**Con ****Mad Aristocrat**** realizamos dos one shot crossover de nuestras historias. Ella usó en mi mundo de "Dulce Traición" a su Draco de "Tu Vertdugo", y yo llevé a mi Draco de DT a su mundo de TV. Los dos one shot se llaman "La prefiero a ella" y ambos están en mi profile (uno en historia propia y el otro en favoritos). Échenle un vistazo y dennos su opinión.**

**Y no sé cuándo suba el próximo chap de Fatales, porque este finde tengo un súper paseo con toda mi generación (somos como 150 compañeros) y será de viernes a domingo. Pero si tengo suerte con un chico por ahí quizás me llegue la Inspiración de golpe, así que denme ánimo xD!.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!**

_karyta34__**, **__friidaliizziiooz__**, **__tildita__**, **__Sweet evil angel__**, **__beautifly92__**, **__salesia, jos Black__**, **__seika, selegna__**, **__Romina, Theresitha Potter__**, **__.Potter__**, **__Marie Malfoy, Almanara__**, **__natica_4054, lucero08__**, **__andeli Malfoy Cullen__**, **__sydenne__**, **__Lunaaticaa, nathalie, camila, patricilla21__**.**_

**Y prometo RESPONDER todos los rr que me lleguen en este chap. Así que anoten sus dudas en sus comentarios!,… ¿bueno?.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo IX: Repitiendo confesiones y otros demonios.**

Apareció rápidamente en el vestíbulo de su mansión. Miró para todos lados y corrió al lugar favorito de su madre, esperando con el corazón entre las manos que ella estuviera bien, que nada le hubiera pasado.

Madre- llamó al abrir la ventana corrediza que daba a la terraza-. Madre, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó sin ver nada más que a Narcissa convulsionándose del llanto sentada en una elegante silla de hierro.

Desde atrás alguien rozó su hombro cuando él se hincó y tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas. De inmediato volteó su cabeza y una sonrisa amable, adornada de un rouge carmín, lo tranquilizó.

Draco, no te alteres, ya pasó el susto- le dijo, ofreciéndole una taza de té a Narcissa y sonriéndole a la misma.

Millicent tomó asiento frente a la pareja de madre e hijo, y esperó que Narcissa dejara de llorar para hablar.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó nuevamente Draco, acariciando el rostro de su madre-, ¿de qué cadáver hablaba la carta?-.

Tras esa palabra Narcissa puso una mueca de horror, pero pronto la suavizó al sentir como su hijo se sentaba a su lado… desde que Lucius había muerto él se había transformado en su único apoyo.

Encontramos el cadáver de una elfina doméstica entre las petunias que rodean el cerco al fondo del jardín- le explicó Millicent llevando su cabellera violácea hacia atrás.

Una elfina que no recordaba que trabajaba para nosotros- aseguró Narcissa bebiendo otro sorbo de té, con su mirada perdida en el suelo de cerámica blanca-. Pero llevaba el uniforme de trabajo, y estaba toda cubierta de sangre seca, hijo… cubierta por completo-.

Draco asintió y arrugó el ceño entre sus cejas rubias. Debía reconocer que desde que Lord Voldemort había sido vencido cualquier acto como el de encontrar a un elfo doméstico asesinado se tornaba sospechoso. Porque no había explicación lógica que ahora explicara ese tipo de muertes, aún menos la de un ser tan insignificante como un elfo doméstico.

¿Tú lo encontraste, madre?- le cuestionó, observando como el vestido primaveral de la mujer tenía mínimas manchas de barro.

Los ojos azul fríos que adornaban el rostro aristocrático se clavaron en los orbes grisáceos de un Draco preocupado, el cual veía como su madre estaba absolutamente tensa con toda la situación.

Sí- confirmó-. Mientras almorzábamos le ofrecí a Millicent enseñarle mi jardín, y fue cuando bajamos hacia la cerca que limita las flores que un olor desagradable llamó mi atención… y ahí estaba, el cuerpo contorsionado en el piso…- la voz de Narcissa tembló, y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Era una lástima que tan poca gente supiera lo frágil que podía ser la menor de los Blacks.

Con infinita delicadeza, Draco abrazó a su madre y la dejó desahogarse sobre su hombro. Tiritaba como una hoja movida por el viento, y la piel de sus mejillas estaba aún más pálida que de costumbre, surcada por las gotas de lágrimas saladas.

Puedes llamar a un elfo, por favor- le pidió Draco a Millicen, aún con sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de su madre.

La mujer asintió y se puso de pie, saliendo de la estancia y volviendo a los pocos segundos, con una elfina doméstica tras ella. Draco llamó a la elfina con una mano y esperó que la criaturilla se pusiera de pie frente a él.

Lleva a la señora a su recamara- le ordenó-, yo iré a verla en unos minutos-.

La elfina asintió y tomó una mano de su señora.

Anda, madre- le dijo Draco, suavizando el tono de su voz-. Estoy contigo en unos minutos-.

Narcissa le sonrió y asintió. Se volteó hacia Millicent y le besó una mejilla.

Muchas gracias por la visita, querida- agradeció, sin dejar de lado su buena educación-. Lamento que todo hubiera resultado así. Espero que vuelvas a visitarme un día de estos-.

Millicent tomó una mano de su anfitriona y le sonrió.

Por supuesto, Señora Malfoy, vendré a verla siempre cuando usted lo desee-.

Con una última sonrisa, Narcissa dejó la terraza.

Un suspiro atascado se escapó de la garganta de Draco. Toda la situación le parecía bastante anormal, y temía que aquello fuera una señal, algún ícono de alguien que quisiera dañarlos… de alguna u otra forma. Después de todo los Malfoy habían traicionado al Señor Oscuro, y Lord Voldemort había dejado en el mundo ciertos ciervos con la intención de luchar por sus ideales, aún después de su muerte.

Una caricia suave en el dorso de su mano lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y al ladear la cabeza pudo admirar a Millicent que se había sentado junto a él, con aquel gesto de complicidad que muchas veces había compartido con Pansy.

Siento mucho lo que pasó- le comentó la muchacha-. Tu mamá no quería que te escribiera, pero yo lo encontré necesario. Discúlpame si eso te incomodó-.

Con una sonrisa cansada Draco respondió a esas palabras, y se detuvo a observar aquel rostro delgado que ahora le parecía tan bello, tan distinto al que esa chica había tenido en sus años de colegiala.

Actuaste bien, Millicent, te lo agradezco- su voz sonó absolutamente sincera-. Ahora que mi padre no está mi madre no tiene a nadie más en el mundo, y sé que a veces la dejo muy sola… demasiado-.

No te sientas culpable por eso, Draco, se entiende que hay cosas que debes hacer… ahora todo el peso de tu familia recae sobre tus hombros-.

Aquella mano delgada volvió a acariciar el dorso de la palma pálida, y Draco se sentía agradecido ante tal gesto de comprensión.

Lo sé, lo sé… pero a veces, me gustaría ser otro, no ser aquel quien carga con la cruz de ser el traicionero, el cobarde, el que se cambió de bando cuando se dio cuenta que el suyo iba perdiendo. Me gustaría ser yo, tan solo Draco-.

En los labios carmín se formó una dulce sonrisa, repleta de entendimiento, apoyo y fuerza. Millicent se inclinó unos centímetros hacia él y le susurró al oído.

Y lo serás, Draco. Si me lo permites, yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar tu verdadero camino, así como yo encontré el mío-.

Y con un leve beso en aquella mejilla pálida, ella desapareció….

Quizás, después de todo, Draco sí necesitaría su apoyo.

OoOoOoO

_Las hojas danzaban con el viento otoñal, golpeando su rostro rubicundo y sonrosado. Sus manitos en puño jugaban con el montoncito de barro que había reunido a su lado. Y sonreía a todo aquel que caminaba a su alrededor, porque ser el único niño en un mundo de adultos traía sus ventajas._

_De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza de lo normal. Sonaba enojado, iracundo, como si su misión fuera desgarrar con su rabia todas las hojas de los árboles, y los árboles mismos de raíz. Su danza ahora parecía furiosa, llena de un sentimiento de amargura que había movido las nubes para que cubrieran el sol, y así dejar el hermoso parque en penumbras._

_Abri se puso de pie, buscando a su alrededor a aquellos que debían estar cuidándolo, a las únicas personas con las cuales se sentía completamente seguro, y que quería más que a nadie en todo lo ancho del mundo. Sus ojos grises escrutaban el paisaje desolado, cada vez más aterrador, y la angustia se aferraba a su pecho, desesperada._

_Sin saber qué más hacer comenzó a correr, guiado por la escasa noción que tenía del camino que lo llevaría a casa. Sus piernas cortas evitaban los posibles hoyos que pudieran haber, y sus manos se movían al compás de sus pasos, ansiosos por encontrarlos… por saber dónde estaban ellos._

_Una sonrisa invadió sus mejillas cuando frente a él se materializaron dos figuras altas y delgadas. Sabía que ellos debían ser, que nadie más podía estar ahí si no eran ellos._

_¡Mamá!- gritó, yendo hacia el cuerpo más delgado. Pero no la reconoció, no podía vislumbrar más que facciones etéreas en un rostro sin nombre, sin identidad._

_El corazón de Abraxas latió, y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él._

_¡Papá!- exclamó entonces a la figura que había aparecido junto a la otra. Corrió hacia él y pudo admirar un cuerpo de espalda ancha. Mas el rostro no tenía formas. Aquella cara que debía recordar no era más que un espejismo nebuloso, demasiado oscuro, demasiado olvidado para ser reconocido._

_Pero ellos tenían que ser sus padres… ellos debían ser sus padres._

_Con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas se alejó de las figuras, asustado, terriblemente inquieto. Su mandíbula estaba tensa por la preocupación, y no sabía qué hacer, a quién acudir para saber si esos eran sus padres… aquellos padres que no podía identificar, que no podía reconocer._

_¡Mamá!, ¡¿eres tú, mamá?!. ¡Papá, háblame!- demandó, gritando, con miedo… con terror-. ¡¿Por qué no me salvan?!, ¡¿por qué no me llevan con ustedes?!- exigió, cada vez más confuso…_

_Un huracán cobró forma a su alrededor, y los hizo presos de su zumbido. Las túnicas largas de las figuras revoloteaban cual sombras extendidas de esos cuerpos desconocidos, mas ni eso fue suficiente para que esos extraños hicieran movimiento alguno, limitándose a estar quietos, cual si fueran cadáveres fríos y olvidados._

_Abri sintió un miedo que invadió cada fibra de su pequeño ser, y sus ojos ya no veían por las lágrimas que los cubrían. Se tiró al suelo y lo golpeó, con rabia, con descontrol, con la intención de hacer un hoyo y esconderse en él._

_¡Mamá, papá…. Sálvenme!-._

_Fue lo último que alcanzó a gritar justo cuando unos brazos cálidos lo apresaron… y lo alejaron de ahí… unos brazos que lo acunaron contra un pecho que podía reconocer… de una persona que estaba ahí, cuidándolo._

Abri, es sólo una pesadilla- murmuró Pansy abrazando al pequeño que había estado llamando a sus padres en sus sueños-. No te preocupes, no estás solo-.

Los ojitos hinchados del niño se abrieron y miraron aquel rostro de mujer iluminado por la luz de la luna. Su corazón aún estaba agitado por el miedo de su sueño, y sin más que sentirse agradecido de ser despertado, se acurrucó contra su tía, sintiéndose algo más tranquilo entre sus brazos.

Tus padres ya vendrán, te prometo que vendrán-.

Y aunque Pansy se sentía cada día que pasaba menos esperanzada de ser rescatada, sabía que debía ser fuerte por aquel pequeño que había retomado su descanso entre sus brazos. Ahora Abri sólo la tenía a ella, y sin saber a qué tipo de pruebas podía estar siendo sometido el pequeño, por él debía luchar.

Abri se había vuelto su responsabilidad.

OoOoOoO

El domingo fue un día muy ajetreado para Hermione, ya que sin dejar que Ron diera la excusa de que era el día semanal de descanso, obligó a sus dos amigos a ordenar todo Grinmauld Place, sin posibilidad de negarse a ello.

Entre plumeros, escobas, varitas, cremas para encerar y gritos de Ron porque una posible hija de Aragog se había ido a instalar en la esquina del tercer piso, Hermione se entretuvo toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, quedando luego tan cansada que se dio un baño y se durmió… lista para el lunes que comenzaba.

Así que sintiéndose bien por tener su casa limpia, y con todas las pilas puestas para empezar una nueva semana, Hermione caminaba tranquila y sonriente hacia el cubículo de su oficina, esperando que pronto la ascendieran para cambiarla de posición.

Buenos días, Herms- la saludó una muchacha que trabajaba en el cuadrado de al lado, sonriendo de manera demasiado cómplice para gusto de la castaña.

Buenos días, Celly- respondió al saludo con cordialidad, haciéndose paso hacia su escritorio bajo la mirada intensa de los ojos azul turquesa que le dirigía su compañera de oficina.

Mas le bastó poner un pie en su cubículo para entender porqué la había mirado así… nada llamaba más la curiosidad de una mujer que un nuevo romance, y un ramo de rosas en medio de su escritorio era una prueba fehaciente de que algo de nuevo y romántico tenía que haber por ahí.

Con una sonrisa aún más exagerada que la que llevaba hasta el momento, Hermione corrió hacia las flores y las olió, sintiendo ese aroma fresco, elegante y dulce que las rosas rojas suelen emitir. Se alejó un poco y acarició sus pétalos aterciopelados con los dedos, asombrada por su suavidad. Finalmente se detuvo en la cinta roja que sujetaba su tallo largo, y tomó el pequeño sobre que había en ella, sonriendo por la tinta verde que rezaba su nombre.

"_Disculpa mi ida tan apresurada del sábado. Prometo recompensártelo pronto._

_Un beso._

_DM."_

Una risa algo estúpida surgió de la garganta de la castaña, como un cantar de ángeles que desprendían sus tonadas celestiales. Se llevó una mano a su cabello alborotado y dejó su maletín de trabajo sobre su escritorio, mientras pensaba qué hacer con aquellas flores que se iba a secar si no las ponía en agua.

Miró para todos lados, buscando no sólo un florero, sino también un espacio donde colocarlas entre todos aquellos papeles. Pero la verdad es que con suerte ella cabía ahí, así que las flores deberían ser trasladadas a otra parte.

Quizás Lavender acepte guardarlas mientras tanto…- murmuró para sí misma.

¿Le vas a regalar rosas a Lavender?- preguntó entonces una voz tras ella, sobresaltándola con su intromisión.

Harry sonreía a su amiga en aquella pose un poco desgarbada con la que a veces andaba. El cuello de su camisa estaba doblado y su cabello desordenado, aunque peinarlo era tarea que ni el propio Merlín podía realizar bien.

¿Ah?- le cuestionó haciéndose la tonta. No esperaba que Harry estuviera tras ella, y menos que la encontrara con un ramo de una decena de rosas que le era imposible de esconder.

Con una risa simpática Harry se acercó a ella. Miró las rosas e hizo un ademán de aprobación con su cabeza.

Sólo repito lo que escuche. Vi que tomaste las rosas y que mascullaste algo así como "Lavender", ¿o me equivoco?-.

En un movimiento brusco Hermione movió las rosas para que Harry no pudiera ver que había una tarjeta colgando de su tallo, y llevando las flores hacia atrás de su espalda, caminó hasta quedar al otro lado de su escritorio.

Sí, es que las flores son para ella- musitó sin mirarlo a los ojos-, entonces me estaba diciendo a mí misma que se las debía llevar…. ¡Es más!, se las llevaré de inmediato- señaló, volviendo a avanzar hacia al frente y haciéndole el quite a su amigo con un torpe movimiento.

Hey, espera ahí- le advirtió Harry tomándola del brazo-. Herms, sé que no me sacaba tus notas en Hogwarts, ¿pero realmente me consideras tan imbécil?-.

Nerviosa, Hermione desvió sus ojos hacia las paredes blancas de su cubículo. Nunca se había dado cuenta que no eran tan blancas, sino que mutaban a un leve matiz mantequilla… ¿y acaso eso era una mancha de salsa de tomate en su muro?. ¡Oh no, debería ir a quejarse con su jefe por la oficina sucia que le habían dado!, ya veía que la culpaban a ella de estropear parte del inmueble- ¿o más bien mueble?- de su trabajo.

Si no me respondes creeré que realmente me consideras imbécil…-.

Hermione arrugó el ceño y lo miró, aunque su gesto de enojo cambió a uno avergonzado cuando se topó con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban divertido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pronto la cerró… repitiendo aquellas bocanadas de aire como si estuviera emitiendo sonidos mudos a la nada.

¿Algo que decir a tu favor?- insistió Harry, notoriamente intrigado.

¡Está bien!- exclamó la castaña deshaciéndose de su agarre-, de todas formas creo que ya es momento de que lo sepas…. Y está demás decir que esto debe de ser secreto, ¿escuchaste, Harry?. Nada de después decírselo a Ron-.

Con una ceja alzada Harry sonrió, y tomó asiento en la silla.

Juro solemnemente que no repetiré nada de lo que me digas… aunque sea torturado por el mismo Voldemort para confesar- prometió con una mano teatralmente sobre su pecho.

¿Ni aún a fuerza de Imperius o Cruciatus?-.

Ni aunque el mismo Sauce boxeador me mate a punta de enterrarme astillas- dijo con el mismo tono solemne que había usado en la promesa anterior-.

Sólo un suspiro fue la muestra de lo que le costaba a Hermione confesar aquel secreto que se tenía tan bien guardado. Pero sabía que ya era hora de decir la verdad… si su relación con Draco seguía como hasta el momento, seguramente algo importante podía salir de ahí.

Levantó su rostro con aquella seguridad que era tan propio de su talante Gryffindoriano. Mentón en alto, voz clara, pero de un moderado volumen- no fuera cosa que el resto del ministerio se enterara-, y con el ramo de rosas bien aferrado a sus manos, habló:

Estas flores me las mandó Draco Malfoy… porque estoy saliendo con él-.

OoOoOoO

La celda cada vez le parecía más fría, más amarga, más sucia, y más infernal de lo que creía cuando llegó. De las grietas de las paredes se podía ver rastros de sangre seca, y entre los barrotes se colaban ratas gigantes que deambulaban en espera de que él se convirtiera en un cadáver más, como lo que sería lógico para alguien que se detenía a pasar un tiempo considerable de su vida en ese lugar.

Estaba agotado, y eso que apenas había cambiado de posición. Su cuerpo le pesaba como si todo un Colacuerno húngaro estuviera reposando en sus hombros, y se sentía sucio, desanimado, sin vida y completamente preocupado.

¿Dónde estaría Pansy?, ¿qué sería de su prometida?. El recuerdo de sus ojos azul agua se dibujaba en sus recuerdos como la única esperanza que le permitía soportar un poco más. No importaba qué le deparara el enemigo, él debía salir de ahí y recatar a Pansy… donde fuera que ella estuviese.

Unos pasos agudos se escucharon desde la lejanía, y Charlie pudo reconocer la tela satinada de un vestido azulino, el cual se apegaba a un cuerpo de curvas trabajadas. Reconoció en la recién llegada a la mujer que había venido a darle la escueta bienvenida el primer día de su llegada, y admiró la misma máscara roja vino que ocultaba su rostro.

¿Te la estás pasando bien?- preguntó con sorna, arrastrando la cola de su vestido por la baldosa-. Otros huéspedes me han dicho que su estancia suele ser muy agradable… no te imaginas como chillan cuando los sacamos de aquí-.

Charlie no se molestó en ponerse de pie. Clavó sus ojos en su captora y levantó el dedo de al medio, un gesto obsceno infantil era lo menos que esa mujer se merecía.

¡Por Merlín, Weasley!, ¿esos son los modales que te enseñan en tu casa?. La verdad no me extraña… tú y tus hermanos son toda una tropa de imbéciles que deberían estar haciendo de elfos domésticos o algo así-.

No te metas con mi familia- le cortó de golpe-. Eso no te lo permitiré…- murmuró en un tono amenazante que de sutil tenía poco.

La mujer no rió, como él se lo esperaba, sino que apretó sus puños y se acercó un paso a la reja.

¡Trato a tu familia como me da la puta gana!- le gritó con una rabia acumulada que lo asombró-. Son todos unos imbéciles, estúpidos, traicioneros que no les interesa nada más que su propio bien. Ni tú, ni ellos valen la pena-.

_¿Esa rabia, a qué se debe?,_ se preguntaba Charlie mientras clavaba su vista en aquella mujer enmascarada. _¿Con cuál de sus hermanos se había involucrado esa mujer?_

Por como hablas me atrevo a decir que conoces a mi familia bastante mejor de lo que debería creer…. ¿o no?-.

¡No tengo porqué responderte eso!- le espetó, retrocediendo nuevamente y sin despagar su vista de su prisionero-. Pero pagarás por lo que ellos me hicieron…. ¡Prometí que me vengaría, y lo haré!- exclamó finalmente, y como el aire se dio media vuelta con el volar de su cabello rubio…y desapareció….

_¿Ellos?,_ se cuestionó Charlie aún desconcertado con esa visita recibida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y la esperanza pareció iluminar levemente su celda. Quizás sí había una posibilidad de salir… y esa mujer sería la clave de la misma.

**&**

**Millicent en acción, ¿no creen?, ¿será todo parte de una estrategia?, ¿qué habrá querido decir con que ayudaría a Draco a encontrar su verdadero camino?**

**¿Qué significará la pesadilla de Abri?**

**Hermione encontrada con las manos en la masa (o en las rosas), ¿Cómo reaccionará Harry? **

**¿Quién es la mujer que capturó a Charlie?, ¿por qué odia tanto a los Weasley?.**

**Muchas otras preguntas y muchas más respuestas… ya verán.**

**Espero sus teorías, recuerden que RESPONDERÉ todos los rr que me lleguen.**

**Ember!**


	10. Parte del mobiliario

**Después de un paseo wild on!... dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Un agradecimiento gigante a todos por sus reviews, me encantan (es que se vuelven una obsesión, es genial leer qué piensan de la historia).**

**Un besote, **

**Ember.**

**Capítulo X: Parte del mobiliario.**

El silencio que invadió el cubículo estrecho donde Hermione había confesado su incipiente relación, de repente fue interrumpido con una estridente carcajada proveniente de su amigo, quien llevó ambas manos a su estómago de tanto reír.

Hermione alzó una ceja curiosa.

- ¿Por qué te ríes, Harry?- le preguntó molesta, aunque más que nada estaba desconcertada con aquella reacción de parte del chico.

- Es que…- la risa dejaba a Harry sin aire-… no puedo creer… que inventes una excusa tan absurda- comentó entre hipidos de risa.

Con el ceño fruncido Hermione caminó un paso hacia el frente, se agachó hasta quedar con sus ojos frente a frente de los de Harry, y le tocó un hombro para llamar su completa atención.

- No es excusa, Harry. Te dije toda la verdad, y espero que respetes mi decisión de salir con Draco-.

Harry la miró y estudió su semblante serio. Los ojos de Hermione parecían bastante enojados al mirarlo y su ceño fruncido y sus labios arrugados no eran un buen augurio. De pronto a Harry se le pasó por la cabeza… que quizás no estaba mintiendo después de todo.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- le cuestionó dejando de reír.

La muchacha asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se paró derecha, autoritaria.

- Sí, y espero que respetes eso-.

Mudo y absolutamente consternado, Harry miró las paredes en espera de que alguien llegara y le dijera que todo era una broma. O sea, siendo sinceros, ¿en qué mundo Hermione Granger, su amiga, saldría con el imbécil, arrogante y clasista Hurón?.

- No puede ser cierto- murmuró más para sí que para ella-. Si él la odia, siempre la ha odiado…-.

- Para que veas que las cosas cambian- le espetó Hermione-. Ha madurado y ya no cree en todas esas estupideces que pregonan los mortifagos-.

Harry se tensó y alzó la vista hacia su amiga, estudiando su rostro decidido y su mirada que parecía resuelta a seguir con aquel camino que había escogido. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con aquellos ojos miel que brillaban dispuestos a responder a la menor provocación, y Harry ya conocía esa mirada… le recordaba a un borroso momento que había vivido junto a ella en Hogwarts, le parecía.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó seco, usando un tono completamente impersonal.

- Desde hace una semana- respondió ella, impresionada de pronto de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

- ¿No te ha tratado mal?, ¿nunca ha usado un apelativo en tu contra?- le cuestionó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Se ha comportado de lo más caballero- reconoció, suavizando un poco la expresión.

Un suspiro cansado brotó de la garganta de Harry, y dejó caer los hombros resignado, como si ya no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Herms?- le preguntó con un tono entre amigable y preocupado-, ¿no recuerdas cómo te trataba en Hogwarts?, ¿cómo se comportó durante todos sus años en el colegio?-.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la castaña y sus ojos adquirieron esa típica calidez con la que solía mirar a Harry.

- No sé si estoy segura de que él sea "él hombre de mi vida", Harry- su respuesta sonaba totalmente sincera-, recién estoy conociendo al nuevo Draco, pero lo que he visto de él me gusta, me gusta muchísimo…-.

Harry tragó con dificultad y se puso de pie. La noticia aún le parecía demasiado desconcertaste, casi tan ridícula como si le dijeran que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto. Observó a su amiga a sólo unos pocos pasos de ella, y palmeó su brazo de manera cariñosa.

- No tengo nada que decir, Herms, es tu decisión- señaló en un tono que contenía un poco de decepción, lástima y pérdida-. Sólo sé que yo no podría estar con alguien que tuviera la marca tenebrosa tatuada en un brazo, por más que a último minuto se hubiera, afortunadamente, cambiado de bando-.

Y sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta para alejarse, dejando a una Hermione triste y preocupada en el centro de su pequeño cubículo.

Jamás había pasado por su cabeza ese pequeño y monstruoso detalle.

OoOoOoO

Miró a un lado. Nada. Arrugó su ceño en una clara muestra de intranquilidad. Volteó su cabeza rubia y escudriñó a la chica nueva de finanzas que parecía inmersa en su taza de café. Ella parecía sospechosa, igual que las diez mujeres que había visto en los últimos quince minutos… todas tenían esa oscura mueca de estar escondiendo algo.

Apretó más la nota entre sus dedos y se quedó muy quieta tras el pilar que ocultaba su cuerpo. Cualquier mujer podía ser la creadora de esa nota, bastaba con que tuviera un buen culo y una sonrisa femenina para que Blaise se hubiera decidido a hacerla caer en su red. Incluso podía ser una mujer extranjera, eso explicaría la odiosa lechuza que había hecho de mensajera.

De pronto sus ojos fueron tapados por una mano oscura, y sin poder resistirse fue empujada hacia atrás.

- ¿Jugando a investigadora privada?- le preguntó una voz ronca en su oído. Lavender de inmediato reconoció ese cálido susurro.

- Algo por el estilo- reconoció con una sonrisa, aunque la vergüenza de ser hallada en esa extraña pose tras un pilar aplacaba un posible gesto coqueto.

Blaise le destapó los ojos y la observó con una mirada seductora. Estaba vestido con una túnica verde oscura que realzaba sus hermosos ojos claros, y su mano había caído justo sobre su cintura.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, preciosa?-.

Lavender rió nerviosa y apartó su vista.

- Nada….- murmuró, no muy creíble. ¿Cómo decirle que buscaba a una loca que había amenazado su romance con él?.

- A mí me parece que estabas espiando a Sussy- le espetó demostrando diversión en sus ojos-. Mi duda es…. ¿por qué?-.

- ¿Por qué?...- repitió ella-, pues, la verdad, estaba admirando lo feo de su vestido, tiene muy mal gusto, con esa túnica roja parece una manzana podrida-.

Blaise rió y estrechó con dominio la cintura de la muchacha. Pegó su boca a su oído y le susurró.

- Si no fuera porque eres Gryffindor, juraría que le tienes miedo… mi leona juguetona-.

Las mejillas de Lavender se sonrojaron y se sintió sudar con los besos que el moreno comenzaba a repartir por su cuello. Ese hombre era realmente un amante de lo mejor, bastaba con que la tocara para que se sintiera como una vela derritiéndose.

Las manos de Blaise recorrieron su cuerpo, subiendo por su cintura, rozando sus pechos, acariciando sus hombros y llegando finalmente a sus pequeñas manos. Le dio un beso en la boca obligándola a sumirse en esas sensaciones lujuriosas que él hacía brotar. Y, de la nada, se detuvo.

- Así que esto es lo que me ocultas- le murmuró con una leve risa áspera, y antes de que Lavender pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, Blaise desenrolló la nota y la leyó.

Su sonrisa desapareció como el viento mientras leía la última línea.

- ¿Blaise, sabes quién pudo escribir eso?- le interrogó la muchacha mirando como la tez oscura del muchacho se había tornado algo más pálida.

- No. Olvida esto, Lavender, seguramente fue una loca- sentenció duro, alejándose de ella-. Debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos- se despidió sin mirarla…

Lavender se quedó absolutamente estática viendo como su amante se alejaba del pasillo sin mayor explicación.

Ahora había algo que no cuadraba… que no cuadraba para nada.

OoOoOoO

Estaba enojada y tremendamente preocupada. Sus pasos eran rápidos sobre el césped mojado de la mañana, y las gotitas saltaban humedeciendo sus pies.

Había dejado otra vez a Abri en aquella misteriosa clase de la que no sabía nada. Y a pesar de que le intentó preguntar qué tal su aprendizaje, el pequeño no le supo explicar más allá de las palabras "cuento" y "Luz"…. Algo bastante incoherente.

- Tengo que hacer algo…- murmuró con sus puños cerrados-. Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer-.

- ¿Hacer algo con qué?- preguntó una voz alegre y profunda proveniente desde un costado.

Pansy se sobresaltó y miró a la derecha, encontrándose con el rostro de un muchacho de una veintena, que la miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños escondidos por el flequillo trigueño de su cabello.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- le espetó la chica al instante, poniéndose en posición de ataque a pesar de no tener varita con la cual pelear.

- Soy el jardinero, ¿acaso no es obvio?- preguntó el chico levantando una enorme tijera con la cual podaba un rosal-. ¿Tú quién eres?-.

Pansy alzó una ceja y se fijó en que, claramente, el muchacho tenía la apariencia de un trabajador: jeans roídos, camiseta sucia y un canasto que descansaba a su lado con las cosas necesarias para jardinear.

- Eso a ti no te importa- respondió sin más-, seguramente no eres más que un espía que trabaja para esas perras-.

El chico rió tras esas palabras y cortó una rama seca que colgaba del arbusto.

- No soy un espía, sólo un jardinero- repitió-. A mí me parece que tú tienes más pinta de ser una espía, usas los mismos vestidos elegantes que ellas, aunque sean sólo las nueve de la mañana, y tienes ese andar arrogante que las distingue-.

La chica arrugó el ceño.

- Pues te equivocas, no soy una espía de ellas ni nada así…- sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con total seguridad-. Soy algo así como… una prisionera en una jaula de cristal-.

El semblante del joven cambió y su mirada se tornó seria, como si hubiera visto o escuchado algo asombroso.

- ¿Te tienen encerrada aquí también?-.

Pansy asintió.

- Hace una semana ya, y no entiendo realmente qué pretenden con eso- murmuró como si fuera un secreto, mirando para todas partes al decirlo-. No sé quiénes son, pero me conocen de antes y aún no entiendo qué quieren de mí-.

- Y probablemente nunca lo sepas. Yo llevo un año sin salir de este jardín, y no me han dado más instrucciones que podar las rosas-.

Se miraron en silencio saboreando esa información. Pansy estaba bastante impresionada, aunque no lo demostrara. Ella y Abri no eran los únicos prisioneros de ese lugar, y por lo tanto no estaba solos en esa mansión enorme y solitaria.

- ¿No se te ocurre por qué te pudieron haber raptado, con qué motivo?- le cuestionó al muchacho.

Él negó.

- Un día amanecí aquí, y sólo me ordenaron que podara el jardín-.

- ¿Y por qué no te enfrentaste a ellas?- le preguntó Pansy caminando hacia él, asegurándose que no tenía una varita en su canasto.

El joven alzó una ceja y miró su canasto, entendiendo qué era lo que Pansy buscaba ahí.

- No tengo varita- le dijo de antemano-, nunca he tenido y nunca tendré-.

Eso le sonó bastante extraño a ella…¿por qué él jamás tendría a la varita?. Abrió su boca para replicar algo más, cuando un elfo doméstico apareció junto a ellos, con sus orejas caídas y un vestido de lana gruesa que estaba usado y embarrado.

- Señor, lo buscan en la cocina- avisó sin siquiera mirar a Pansy-. De inmediato-.

El joven asintió y guardó sus cosas dentro del canasto. Lo tomó y lo posó sobre su hombro, a la vez que lo sostenía con un brazo.

- Nos vemos- se despidió con una sonrisa nostálgica, y comenzó a caminar.

Pansy lo miró alejarse y de pronto se fijó en un pequeño detalle.

- ¡Espera!...- le gritó cuando ya se perdía en la entrada de la mansión-. ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!-.

Él se detuvo y se ladeó para observarla, su flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos al hacer tal movimiento.

- ¡Carl!- respondió, sujetando el canasto con más fuerza y volteándose otra vez.

Pansy lo miró desaparecer tras la puerta de servicio.

OoOoOoO

El uniforme verde oscuro estaba todo embarrado después del difícil entrenamiento al cual había sido sometida. Su cabellera despeinada, sus mejillas encendidas, su piel sudorosa y tibia… aún así no había nada que le gustara más que verse en el espejo después de jugar Quidditch, sabía que la pasión en su mirada después de jugar se desbordaba por sus ojos.

Estaba en los camerinos del estadio donde las Arpías de Holyhead, su equipo, entrenaban hace ya un par de años. Después de salir de la ducha y vestirse con un sobrio vestido terracota, su preocupación estaba concentrada en decidir qué maquillaje usar para esa noche.

- Felicitaciones por el entrenamiento, Weasley- le dijo Gwenog Jones, una mujer de tez morena y mirada intimidante que era la capitana del equipo-. Si sigues así de seguro que le ganamos al Puddlemere la próxima semana-.

La pelirroja asintió y le sonrió a la capitana desde el reflejo del espejo.

- Claro que le ganaremos… esos jugadores del Puddlemere comerán el polvo que salga de mi escoba-.

- Así se habla- Gwenog levantó el puño y desapareció hacia las duchas.

Con una pegote canción de las brujas de McBeth rondando en su cabeza- Jones era fanática y entrenaban con sus discos sonando en el estadio- Ginny eligió un gloss suave y una sombra color tierra. Se sonrió al espejo y se dio media vuelta en busca de su bolso.

- ¿Una cita?- preguntó Demelza Robins, la jugadora sustituta del equipo titular.

- Sí, Harry me invitará a un nuevo restaurant que se instauró cerca de Diagon Alley- respondió, mirando a su ex compañera de casa con su uniforme aún puesto-. ¿Tú no te vas a cambiar?-.

La muchachita delgada y de brillosos ojos verdosos negó.

- Creo que me quedaré entrenando un poco más… espero jugar aunque sea un partido esta temporada-.

- Sí, te entiendo… nada más emociónate que darle un paliza al equipo contrario- le comentó-. Aunque si Merlín quiere quizás seas mi sustituta…- dijo esto con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Demelza, intrigada-, ¿acaso tienes planeado dejar el equipo?-.

Esta vez fue Ginny quien negó, riendo en sólo pensar lo que le esperaba esa noche.

- Creo que por fin Harry me propondrá matrimonio, y yo tengo toda la intención de casarme… e irme de luna de miel con él-.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y rieron presas de esa alegría contagiosa que produce un romance tan perfecto como el que la pelirroja pregonaba tener.

- ¿Estás segura que hoy te pedirá la mano?- le cuestionó Demelza aún riendo.

Ginny miró hacia un lado dubitativa y finalmente clavó sus ojos en la chica menuda.

- Casi… pero tengo una positiva intuición de que así será, así que deséame suerte-.

- ¡Suerte!- expresó la muchacha mientras observaba a Ginny alejarse fuera del camerino-. Ojalá así sea- murmuró, tomando su escoba y arrastrándola de vuelta al estadio.

OoOoOoO

Su conversación con Harry la había dejado mal. No sabía porqué, analizando que él no había reaccionado tan mal como ella esperaba que lo hiciese, pero de todas formas las últimas palabras que le había dicho le habían dejado un sabor amargo en la boca.

En todo caso ahora se sentía un poco mejor. A media mañana le había llegado un memorándum bastante curioso, en donde un "admirador secreto" la convidaba a cenar después del trabajo. Y algo le decía que dicho admirador tenía unos hermosos ojos grises y un humor sarcástico y arrogante que le hacía reír, a pesar de su petulancia.

Guardó los papeles sobre el único mueble que había a un lado. Se ordenó el cabello como pudo con las manos, y se pintó los labios con un suave gloss. Ya a las siete en punto estaba preparada para ser sorprendida por su misterioso admirador.

- Creo que tendré que mandarte ramos más pequeños… este no cabe en tu mísera oficina- le murmuró una voz áspera en su oído.

Arrugó el ceño y se volteó simulando estar molesta.

- ¿Volvimos a la discusión de mi oficina?- le espetó.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y le tomó la mano. Una sonrisa seductora apareció en sus labios y se acercó a besar a la castaña, robándole el aliento con tal gesto.

- Si quieres te puedes cambiar a la mía- le ofreció, hablándole tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir el tibio aire de su garganta-… y podríamos darle un uso más… íntimo-.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de inmediato de un tono carmín, su corazón se agitó en su pecho y dejó que el beso del rubio la envolviera en ese estado entre sueño y realidad que es imposible de explicar. Las manos de Draco recorrieron su cintura y se posaron en sus caderas, atrayéndola a él.

- Sí, definitivamente pediré que seas parte de mi mobiliario-.

- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo objeto, Draco Malfoy?- le interrogó con una ceja alzada al separar su rostro del de él.

Sonrió, y guió a la muchacha hacia la salida.

- No, más bien te estoy decretando parte de mi propiedad. Así que, Granger, acostúmbrate a ello- le advirtió, y besó su nariz bajo un mechón de pelo que había caído, cubriéndola.

Riendo y discutiendo avanzaron por los pasillos del Ministerio hasta salir. Draco la llevaba de la mano sin importarle que la gente comenzara a murmurar cosas a su alrededor, mientras Hermione estaba fija en los ojos que la miraban, buscando con temor una cabeza pelirroja que pudiera aparecer por casualidad.

Pero para su suerte ningún Weasley se atravesó en su camino, y aún sonriendo avanzaron por el Caldero chorreante hacia Diagon Alley, para ir a parar bajo las velas de un elegante y romántico restaurant.

- ¿Tiene reserva?- preguntó una muchacha de cabello ensortijado y mirada delineada.

- Sí, a nombre de Draco Malfoy-.

La muchacha revolvió unos papeles y asintió.

- Permítame dirigirlos a su mesa- dijo de forma educada y se deslizó por el piso de madera brillante hacia el ala oeste del comedor, donde bajo una vela flotante había una mesa que decía _"Reservado"._

Con total caballerosidad, Draco corrió la silla de Hermione y esperó que ella tomara asiento. Luego se dirigió a su lado y se sentó frente a ella, rozando sus manos sobre la mesa.

- Entonces... habíamos quedado en que preferirías ser un escritorio antes que una silla, ¿no es así?-.

Hermione alzó el mentón altivamente, actuando a estar enfadada por dicho comentario.

- Que no seré ningún mueble… recuerda que pronto seré tu jefa, es cuestión de tiempo- señaló, con una sonrisa pícara-. Y ahí quien tendrá que transformarse en escritorio serás tú-.

Draco rió y acarició con la yema de su dedo la pequeña mano de la castaña.

- Con mis contactos lo dudo, siempre estaré un lugar sobre ti-.

- Mira, Harry, ¿esa no es Hermione?- preguntó de pronto una voz proveniente de su derecha-. ¿Pero qué hace con el Hurón?-.

Hermione se giró al escuchar dicha pregunta, sabiendo de antemano a quien podía pertenecer. Sus ojos miel chocaron de pronto con los de la pareja que llegaba a una mesa junto a ellos, y la mirada que vio en unos ojos verde esmeralda no le gustó para nada.

- Harry…- murmuró perpleja- que casualidad-.

- Sí, Potter, que casualidad más agradable- agregó con notorio sarcasmo una voz grave que arrastraba las sílabas como el bífido de un reptil.

Los dos enemigos se miraron a los ojos.

**&**

**Primer enfrentamiento :o!**

**Algunos avances en este fic... ¿no?**

**Harry pareció reaccionar bien, aunque se ve que no aprueba la decisión de su amiga...**

**Personaje nuevo en la vida de Pansy, ¿qué relevancia tendrá Carl en la historia?**

**Ginny cree que Harry le pedirá matrimonio, ¿planeará eso el niño que vivió?, ¿qué sucederá ahora que se encontró Harry con Draco en el restaurant?**

**¿A qué se debe la extraña reacción de Blaise frente a la nota recibida por Lavender?, ¿qué oculta el moreno?.**

**Muchas preguntas y otras cuantas respuestas....**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Ember.**


	11. Distorsión

**Hola!. Lo siento mucho por el atraso, peor bueno… aún estoy en exámenes, así que el tiempo se escapa de las manos.**

**Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic: Un Harry Hermione muy, pero muy, romántico!!!. Así que si desean llorar y suspirar es el fic que buscaban.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a:**

natica_4054, Akasha_Malfoy, belitsnape, camila92, Lily Potter, Tami Sweety, Tentoushi-tomoe , LilythWH, Josefina C., Santalia , Yunika-Malfoy, Marie Malfoy , Theresitha Potter, Krissalis Potter , Almanara, patricilla21, hermione-potmal, andeli Malfoy Cullen , lucero08, , t.b.w.p., salesia, beautifly92, friidaliizziiooz, tildita , Amedelune, jos Black, drajer4, karyta34

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por los reviews y las alertas!!!. Sólo ellos me obligaron a seguir con el chap que me ha costado un mundo escribir!!!.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XI:**** Distorsión**

Hermione no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero ahí estaba, ausente mirando su plato de ensalada y sintiendo las malas vibras que se lanzaban Draco y Harry, uno frente al otro a cada lado de la mesa que todos compartían.

- Me encanta como está tu pelo, Herms, muy… "salvaje"- le comentó Ginny, intentando cambiar el silencio instaurado.

- Gracias, Ginny, el tuyo también está muy bello- le respondió Hermione, sólo por contestar. _¿Tanto se odian?, ¿por qué?._

- ¿En serio?. Gracias, aunque está sucio… antes de venir para acá tuve entrenamiento con el equipo…-.

- ¿Entrenando para perder, Weasley?- preguntó Draco, esquivando la mirada de Harry y sonriendo mordaz.

Harry arrugó el ceño y se inclinó en la mesa, con sus puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos. Iba a responder cuando Ginny lo interrumpió.

- Seguramente si tú estuvieras en el equipo, Malfoy, perderíamos, por suerte sólo se permiten jugadoras-.

Hermione llevó su cabeza de un lado al otro. Draco se mostró molesto por la respuesta de la pelirroja, y también se inclinó un poco para responder. Podría haber madurado con los años, pero jamás se dejaría intimidar por un Weasley, menos por la mocosa del clan.

- Gracias a Merlín que mi cerebro me dio para ser algo más que jugador de Quidditch, cosa que no puedo decir de ti-.

Con una perfecta "o" dibujada en sus labios, Ginny miró muy feo al rubio. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?. Se inclinó a su vez para responderle algo, cuando Harry tomó su mano para que se echara para atrás: eso lo iba a resolver él.

- Lamento recordarte, Malfoy, que el cerebro no se compra con dinero… así que es difícil que tú tengas uno-.

La castaña podía ver la palpitante vena en la frente de su acompañante. Draco ya estaba más que enojado y, por lo poco que lo conocía, enfrentarse con un Draco Malfoy enojado no era muy buena idea. Era en los momentos de rabia donde le nacía toda su veta Slytherin, aquella que lo podía hacer ver como un verdadero patán.

- Toda la razón, porque se compra con fama… sólo por eso la gente cree que tú tienes uno-.

En vez de una típica exasperación de enojo, gesto que advertía que Harry estaba por estallar, Hermione admiró como una sonrisa burlesca se posaba en los labios de su amigo. Eso no era común, pero… bueno, hasta Harry tenía su lado Sly.

- ¿En serio?, por eso la gente debe creer que tú eres intimidante… recuerdan la mala fama de tu papá-.

La varita de Draco apareció en su mano. Hermione no sabía en qué momento la había sacado, pero ahora estaba de pie, en postura de ataque, y con ningún gesto de miedo en su rostro frío e imperturbable.

- No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre, Potter- lo amenazó con una voz seca, grave, magistral.

Harry, como buen auror que era, se puso rápidamente de pie. Con su varita apuntaba el pecho de Draco y su mirada estaba fija en su enemigo… con aquel aire de valentía que Hermione había recordado ver miles de veces antes de salir del colegio.

- Tu padre no era más que un sucio mortífago, Malfoy. Aprende a vivir con eso…-.

- Expe…

- Prote…

- ¡Deténganse los dos!- exclamó Hermione, corriendo hacia el espacio libre que quedaba entre ambos-. No sean niños y compórtense como los adultos que ya son-.

Los ojos miel de la castaña miraron a Harry con frialdad, esperando que su amigo bajara la varita, cosa que hizo cuando vio la mirada de fastidio que Hermione le dirigía. Luego la castaña se volteó, se acercó a Draco y le bajó el puño hasta dejarlo a un lado.

- Por favor, no sigas…- le murmuró con aquel tono de súplica que no era común en ella.

Draco se fijó en sus ojos, en su claridad, y asintió, guardando su varita en el bolsillo y acariciando con su mano libre una mejilla de la chica. No permitiría que Potter y su estúpido comportamiento provocara una pelea entre él y Hermione, no valía la pena.

- Harry- llamó la castaña a su amigo cuando se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado con la caricia de Draco, pero eso sólo le daba una imagen más salvaje de lo usual-. Te pido que busques otra mesa, no es sano para nadie que ustedes estén juntos mientras no aprendas a comprender que Draco y yo estamos… saliendo-.

El rubio sonrió con arrogancia tras las palabras de ella. Su mano rodeó la estrecha cintura de Hermione y la acercó a sí, observando con un gesto petulante el rostro enojado y sentido de su enemigo de infancia.

- ¿Lo estás prefiriendo a él, Hermione?- le cuestionó, aún de pie frente a la pareja.

Hermione se mordió el labio. No sabía qué responder… ella no estaba escogiendo, más bien estaba buscando una pacífica forma de solucionar aquellas peleas absurdas que no tenían sentido a esa altura de la vida. La mano de Draco acariciaba su abdomen, produciéndole cosquillas, y la respiración el rubio a la altura de su oído la hacía estremecer. Era increíble que Draco Malfoy le produjera todas aquellas sensaciones.

- Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te cambies de mesa, Harry, nada más- respondió finalmente.

Harry asintió, mirando a la castaña por última vez y tomando la mano de Ginny, quien no había abierto la boca durante el duelo. Guardó su varita al interior de su abrigo y caminó con la pelirroja a rastras hacia la salida, sin despedirse de la anfitriona una vez cruzó la puerta para salir.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro, Draco besó el cuello de Hermione y la guió de la mano hacia la silla que antes estaba usando Potter, para sentarla frente a él. Con paso elegante volvió a su propio asiento, y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿En qué estábamos nosotros?- le preguntó, tomando su mano sobre la mesa para cambiar aquel gesto apenado que había quedado en el rostro de la castaña.

- Sólo espero que lo acepte. Harry es mi mejor amigo, no me gustaría que se mantuviera enojado conmigo por siempre, sobre todo considerando que vivimos en la misma casa- murmuró más para sí que para él.

Draco acarició los dedos de la castaña y buscó su mirada sobre la mesa.

- Eso es solucionable. No me molestaría que fueras parte de mi mobiliario… te verías muy bien adornando mi cama-.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron tras aquel comentario y su piel adquirió un tono rojizo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una posible insolación después de un día de sol. Soltó la mano que Draco acariciaba y lo golpeó en el brazo, entre molesta y divertida.

- ¿Así que eso quieres… deseas utilizarme para tenerme como una esclava en tu cama?-.

Una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó en los labios de Draco.

- Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor, Granger- aseguró.

Hermione sonrió y dejó que los dedos de Draco se entrecruzaran con los suyos.

_¿Qué era aquello que __le gustaba tanto de Draco Malfoy?_

OoOoOoO

Estaba molesto. Más que molesto. Estaba preocupado, consternado y turbado. Sumándole al hecho que estaba algo enojado, sensible, huraño y despeinado. O sí, ese no era un buen día para él.

La carta que le había quitado a Lavender por la mañana lo había dejado así, con un sabor amargo en la boca y el pecho apretado. Y no sabía qué hacer, porque, siendo sinceros, tampoco quería hacer algo al respecto.

Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la madera oscura de su escritorio. Llevaba horas en la misma posición, levemente inclinado hacia adelante y fingiendo que leía uno de los muchos papeles acerca del progreso del comercio externo. Pero era lógico que no tuviera idea si la exportación de cabellos de unicornio había aumentado como había previsto el mes anterior: no todo los días se recibía el tipo de noticia que por casualidad había conocido dicha mañana.

Tomó la nota que guardaba en un cajón y la releyó. Sí, definitivamente esa era su letra. Arrugo el ceño y la volvió a leer, y a cada palabra que avanzaba más seguro estaba que ello no era una broma, que su pasado se estaba haciendo oír para jugarle una mala pasada.

Se llevó las manos a su cabello oscuro y lo revolvió, intentando despeinarlo. Apretó los labios, golpeó la mesa, y se puso de pie. Tenía que pensar en algo que hacer, en alguna forma de evitar aquello que probablemente se vendría…

_Pic, pic_

El picoteo de la ventana lo sacó de su embrollo, y algo aliviado por ello caminó hacia ella y la abrió, dejando pasar una pequeña lechuza que se acercó a su mano y la comenzó a picotear con insistencia.

- Basta ya- refunfuñó molesto, y de un tirón sacó la nota que el ave llevaba amarrada en su garra.

Desenvolvió la carta y sus ojos se abrieron. En sus manos sostuvo una hoja y en ella pudo ver una fotografía, nada más que una fotografía que se le hacía medianamente conocida.

Una pequeña niña de no más de tres años estaba sentada sobre un piso color blanco. Su piel oscura contrastaba con toda la blancura de la habitación, y sus ojos almendrados, de un tono verdoso claro, estaban enmarcados por unas bellas pestañas enroscadas. Iba vestida con un traje de dos piezas repleto de vuelos rosas, y su cabello oscuro estaba peinado en un moño alto, que caía con ondas hacia un lado de rostro redondo.

Tras la fotografía no había nada escrito, pero Blaise tenía claro quién era aquella pequeña.

Sintió un nudo en su estómago.

OoOoOoO

Se aparecieron afuera de la madriguera cerca de la media noche. La luna iluminaba sus cabezas y un viento suave soplaba, agitando el cabello de Ginny y llevándolo a su rostro que se notaba disgustado. Aquella no había sido una buena noche.

Caminaron mudos hasta la puerta de la cocina. Ahí Harry se detuvo y le tomó la mano, dispuesto a besarla antes de marcharse, pero ella corrió la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, entre molesto y desconcertado.

Ginny giró su rostro hacia él, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos abiertos y acuosos, como si en cualquier momento se pudiera poner a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó?- repitió la pelirroja-. ¿Te atreves a preguntarme qué pasó?-.

_Oh no, _pensó Harry preocupado, _se viene una charla a lo Sra. Weasley._

- Harry, se suponía que hoy era una noche importante. Es más, hoy era una de las noches más importantes de nuestras vidas… ¡pero tú lo arruinaste todo¡. No sólo me obligaste a que nos sentáramos en una mesa a la cual no habíamos sido invitados, sino que luego no paraste de quejarte- los ojos café chocolate de Ginny estaban invadidos por las lágrimas-. Tu preocupación de toda la noche fue Malfoy… ¡me hablaste toda una hora de él y de la mala decisión que estaba tomando Hermione!-.

Harry estaba impresionado. Sabía que había actuado mal, algo inmaduro incluso, pero ello no era para que Ginny se pusiera a llorar… ¿por qué aquella noche sería tan importante?

- Acepto mi culpa, Ginny- dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Pero no entiendo porqué dices que hoy es una noche tan importante… ¿me querías decir algo?-.

Tras esa pregunta Ginny sintió un espasmo de rabia que le recorría la columna espinal.

- Hoy te iba a decir que sí, Harry, tenía toda la intención de decirte que sí y que pronto organizáramos todo… pero como tú estabas tan ocupado pensando en el hurón y en Hermione que ni te acordaste de ello-.

A cada palabra que salía de los labios de Ginny, Harry se sentía más confundido. Estaba comenzando a entender a qué se refería Ginny, sólo que no quería creer que estuviera hablando acerca de "eso".

Su gesto se endureció y se planto erguido frente a ella, a pesar de que Ginny estuviera llorando frente a él. Ese tema ya lo habían hablado, y siempre terminaba igual…

- No me acordé, Ginny, porque no pretendía preguntarte nada, ¿entiendes?- su tono de voz comenzó a subir, aquel tema ya lo tenía harto-. Tengo sólo veinte años, ¡veinte!, y pretendo disfrutar lo que me queda de juventud, viviendo con mis mejores amigos y haciendo cosas de chicos antes de tener más responsabilidades sobre mí-.

Los puños de Ginny estaban apretados, casi causándole heridas sobre sus palmas. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido, y por el tono que Harry había usado ella se había molestado aún más.

- En ese caso, Harry, creo que no debemos seguir con esto- espetó, con el mentón altivo.

- ¿Con la discusión?- preguntó Harry aliviado, sonriendo tímidamente y pretendiendo tomar su mano.

La pelirroja desvió su mano, evitando que Harry la pudiera tomar, y retrocedió un paso. Sus ojos se clavaron en esos pozos verde esmeraldas por última vez.

- No, con nosotros- respondió seca, y sin escuchar palabra entró a la madriguera.

Harry sólo sintió que su alma se caía al piso cuando el último mechón de cabello pelirrojo se perdía tras la puerta de la casa que consideraba como su segundo hogar.

Había perdido a Ginny nuevamente, y quizás esta vez era para siempre.

OoOoOoO

Sonreía como si la misma suerte le hubiese tocado la espalda y la hubiese guiado por el mejor camino posible. Avanzaba hacia su casa tarareando una canción y llevaba bien sujeta su cartera entre sus dedos. Sí, su felicidad eclipsaba hasta la luna que iluminaba el cielo.

Se paró frente a Grinmmauld Place y abrió la puerta. A pesar de que la cita- post Harry- con Draco había salido de lo mejor, sabía que ahora le tocaría enfrentar a su amigo, pues debía aclararle que él no tenía derecho alguno de inmiscuirse en su vida amorosa de esa forma. Sería su amigo, pero no su dueño ni mucho menos.

La vieja casa se hallaba en silencio, seguramente Ron estaba en su cuarto sueño y Harry aún no llegaba de su salida con Ginny. Subió el primer escalón y miró la pintura desteñía de la subida de la escala, donde antes estaban esas horribles e inhumanas cabezas de elfos domésticos que ella se había preocupado de quitar y de darles digno entierro. No podía entender que gente pudiera llegar a ser tan bárbara.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió subiendo… hasta que al llegar al pasillo que llevaba a su habitación un ruido inusual llamó su atención.

_¿Es un… llanto?_

Extrañada sacó su varita de su cartera y se deslizó por el suelo hacia la pieza que tenía la puerta semiabierta: la habitación de Harry. Asomó su cabeza y su boca se abrió. Toda la rabia que sentía se esfumó de golpe.

Harry estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama, con sus manos cubría su rostro y su semblante era iluminado por una pálida luz. Se veía frágil, tan frágil como cuando sufría aquellas horribles pesadillas cuando iban a Hogwarts, y Hermione percibió en sí a la antigua Gryffindor que no soportaba ver a un amigo llorar.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole con suavidad al ver sus ojos acuosos y su rostro pálido. Tomó su mano y se la acarició, buscando la manera correcta de apoyarlo, tal como él siempre la había apoyado a ella.

- Harry, ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó en un susurro.

El rostro de Harry se tensó y con una mano limpió las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas.

- Na-nada- titubeó, intentando mostrarse estable otra vez.

Hermione sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Harry era más que su amigo, era su hermano, su cómplice, el hombre que más la conocía en este mundo y el que mejor la solía comprender… la mayoría de las veces.

- Harry, no te hagas el fuerte, no conmigo, sabes muy bien que te cuesta un mundo mentirme- alzó una ceja -. Además que puedes decirme lo que sea… confía en mí-.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Harry asintió y retomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas. Suspiró.

- ¿Te importaría acompañarme un rato, Herms?. Prometo que mañana te contaré todo-.

La castaña no se pudo negar a esa solicitud, sabiendo que para Harry sería importarse no quedarse a solas esa noche. Lo abrazó al ponerse de pie y luego lo miró como se recostaba sobre la cama. Se sacó los tacones y los dejó a un lado, en el suelo, luego tomó un edredón y cubrió el lánguido cuerpo de su amigo. Finalmente se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda…

… extrañamente se sentía muy cómoda durmiendo con él.

- Buenas noches, Herms- dijo él, acariciando la mano de su amiga que descansaba rodeando su torso.

- Buenas noches, Harry- le respondió, cerrando los ojos y suavizando su ceño. Le preocupaba ver a Harry así, algo realmente malo tenía que haber sucedido.

OoOoOoO

Los vestidos largos de colores variados aparecieron en un pasaje oscuro, mimetizándose con la basura, los gatos y los tachos de metal que adornaban ese callejón olvidado junto al edificio disfrazado. La sombra del mismo las cubría de cualquier curioso que pudiera pasar por la calle principal, y eso las ayudaba para el cometido que se habían propuesto para esa noche.

Los labios carmín de la mujer de antifaz verde se extendieron en una sonrisa, y llevó su varita hacia arriba, llamando así al resto de las mujeres a que se acercaran a ella.

- Ya saben lo que deben hacer. Necesito que el trabajo sea rápido, limpio y que no dejen ninguna huella… no puedo creer que se nos haya pasado por alto este pequeño detalle-.

Las mujeres de vestidos elegantes asintieron a su vez, escuchando atentas las instrucciones que se les eran dadas.

- Yo me ofrezco para hacer el trabajo en el interior- dijo la de antifaz dorado y pelo oscuro y liso, como una capa de seda negra.

Aquella que parecía la líder sonrío y llamó a la mujer a que se parara a su lado.

- Entonces tres vienen conmigo y dos con Aurus- ordenó, señalando a aquellas que debían acompañarla-. En media hora más en la mansión… si son atrapadas ya saben cuál es el reglamento-.

Y sin más caminó hacia la luz de la calle londinense… seguida por sus secuaces.

OoOoOoO

Tomaba un sorbo de su whisky mientras esperaba la respuesta del encargo que había mandado a hacer. Estaba seguro que ella amaría el pequeño detalle que a él se le había ocurrido… toda mujer amaba los detalles.

Sonreía pensando en esos ojos miel brillantes, en ese cabello desordenado, en esas mejillas que se sonrosaban cuando él las tocaba y que parecían iluminar todo su rostro cuando él se alejaba después de besar sus suaves labios.

Le encantaba esa mujer y aún le era inentendible explicar de dónde habían brotado todas aquellas sensaciones que jamás pensó tener. No recordaba haber sentido aquello por nadie nunca antes, y eso lo atemorizaba y le daba fuerzas a la vez. Sí, era algo confuso todo el asunto en el que se estaba involucrando.

_¡plop!_

Draco ladeó su cabeza y vio a un elfo doméstico, el cual lo miraba con sus grandes ojos saltones y sus manos alrededor de un pequeño paquete de regalo.

- ¿No la encontraste?- le preguntó Draco extrañado, percatándose que el regalo que le había enviado aún seguía en poder del elfo doméstico.

- Sí, amo, estaba en la casa de los Blacks, tal como el amo le dijo a Gus gus, y ahí estaba la señora que Gus gus buscaba- aseveró, asintiendo con exageración.

Draco arrugó el ceño y miró al elfo doméstico con una mala intuición en su cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué no le diste lo que te pasé?-.

Gus gus miró hacia todos lados, queriendo negar, desaparecer. No sabía cómo decirle a su amo la causa de su desobediencia, pero no se le había ocurrido qué más hacer.

- Lo siento, amo. Gus gus tonto- se lamentó, buscando una pared en la cual azotar su cabeza-. Tonto, tonto, tonto… -.

Draco dejó el vaso a un lado y caminó hacia el elfo doméstico, apartándolo de la pared para que dejara de golpearse. Pensó en que, por alguna extraña razón, a Hermione no le gustaría ver a ese elfo tratándose así. Sonrió al pensar en ella y detuvo el arranque de castigo que se estaba propinando la criatura.

- Dime qué pasó, por qué no cumpliste mi encargo-.

El elfo bajó su vista y titubeó. Sabía que a su amo no le gustaría su respuesta.

- La señorita estaba ocupada cuando Gus gus llegó, por eso no se lo pasó- respondió.

- ¿Ocupada?, ¿qué hacía?-.

Nuevamente el elfo comenzó a titubear, pero sabía que a su amo le molestaría aún más que él no respondiera a su pregunta. Así que se alzó de valor y lo miró, sin atreverse a clavar su vista en sus ojos.

- La señorita dormía con alguien más… por eso Gus gus prefirió irse-.

**&**

**Wow!!!!. Y por fin el fin del chap. Lo siento por la demora, como ya dije, pero… en fin, la inspiración no estaba conmigo.**

**Ya veremos qué sucederá después de esto… todo se desmorona un poco, ¿no?.**

**¿Cómo reaccionará nuestro rubio?, ¿Qué planean las mujeres misteriosas?, ¿Qué hará Harry con respecto a Ginny?, ¿Quién le habrá enviado esa foto a Blaise?**

**Un besote!**

**Ember**


	12. La historia es cíclica

**Ember entra avergonzada a su cuenta de fanfiction, mirando hacia todos lados e intentando pasar desapercibida entre los presentes.**

"_**Ojalá no me odien"**_** piensa, mientras cuelga un nuevo chap… **_**"a parecer no me odian, ¿o si?"**_**.**

**Hola queridos lectores!!! Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, que la paz, la salud, el dinero y el amor sobre en sus vidas y que este año de crisis sea superado... a pesar de las cuentas bancarias xD!.**

**Avisos importantes:**

**1) PPC ha dado inicio a su primer concurso de fanfics. Así que los invito al Blog para que postulen a sus favoritos hasta el 15 de enero. La dirección es peter – pan – complex. blogspot. com. (todo junto). Espero sus aportes para premiar a aquellos que se lo merecen!!!!.**

**2) No sé cuando actualizaré esta historia u alguna otra, pero intentaré hacerlo pronto =)**

**Ahora, agradecimientos especiales a:**

_jos Black__, __natica-4054__, __beautifly92__, __Marie Malfoy Morales__, __friidaliizziiooz__, __Gabrielle Felton__, __karyta34__, luna black, Jose, Romina, camila 92, Mad Aristocrat, salesia, drajer4, t.b.w.p, selegna, __LilythWH__, Tentoushi_tomoe, Lily Potter, Akasha_Malfoy, Santalia, __evibaldwin__, __darkmessenger1214__, Estrella!!!, __luna-maga_

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el chap.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XII: La historia es cíclica.**

Las gradas del estadio en remodelación de a poco se comenzaban a repletar. Una ola de fans de ambos equipos se repartía entre los asientos, concluyendo en que todos los que apoyaban al Puddlemere se sentaran al lado oeste, mientras los fanáticos de las Arpías, al este. Era así como todo el lugar se dividía en los tonos verde oscuro propio del uniforme del equipo femenino, a la vez que del otro lado banderas azules con dos juncos entrecruzados ondeaban en el aire.

- Está algo helado, ¿no crees, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione a su amigo. Iba sólo con una camiseta verde oscuro, para apoyar a su amiga, sobre sus típicos jeans.

Harry asintió y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, acercándola a él para infundirle calor. Luego de acariciar sus brazos para que ella no siguiera temblando de frío, la alejó un poco y le sonrío.

- Toma- le dijo soltándola y pasándole su chaqueta deportiva-. Estás muy desabrigada, te puedes resfriar-.

Hermione sonrió a su amigo y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias, Harry…-.

Los gritos subían de volumen a medida que el comienzo del partido se hacía inminente. Más personas llegaban a sus puestos y tanto Hermione como Harry estaban mudos y abrazados mirando a su alrededor. Él tenía su mirada fija en los vestidores, donde de un minuto a otro saldría su pelirroja, con quien debía hablar para aclarar todos los problemas.

No era que él no quisiera a Ginny, todo lo contrario, él la amaba, y muchísimo; pero no estaba preparado aún para tomar el paso del matrimonio. Y no era porque estuviera inseguro acerca de su relación y del cariño que sentía hacia ella, sino porque temía que al ser tan jóvenes una responsabilidad tan grande se les pudiera salir de las manos… y él no deseaba arriesgarse a perder al amor de su vida para siempre.

Hermione estrechó la mano de Harry adivinando en sus ojos perdidos sus pensamientos. Hace mucho que no veía a su amigo así, tan vulnerable, tan triste, tan acongojado. Después de todo lo sucedido pensó que nunca más volvería a ver a Harry de esa forma, tan débil y deshecho por una situación, pero claro, nunca había creído que Ginny pudiera ser la causante de una tristeza así en él.

- ¿Todavía no empieza?- preguntó Ron corriendo hacia ellos. En su cabeza llevaba un gran gorro verde, el cual solía usar cuando iba a apoyar a su hermana.

Tras él aparecieron los gemelos, ambos con sus rostros pintados de verde, y junto a ellos llegó Bill, con una camiseta verde que tenía escrito en dorado "Las Arpías de Holyhead".

- ¿Listo para ver a nuestra pequeña hermana patearle el…?- preguntó Fred, sentándose junto a Ron.

- ¡Fred!- exclamó la Sra. Weasley, quien en ese momento llegaba con su esposo-. No digas palabrotas. Tu hermana no le pateará el nada a nadie. Ella sólo jugará como toda una Weasley- señaló, con orgullo en su mirada.

Y ahí, rodeada de Weasleys, Hermione divisó a lo lejos un cabello rubio que se sentaba en las gradas que apoyaban el equipo contrario. Le basto ver su túnica impecable, la arrogancia en su porte, y la elegancia en sus movimientos para reconocerlo.

Su corazón latió más rápido sólo por verlo ahí, a un buen par de metros de distancia, y estuvo tentada de correr hacia él y besarlo. Pero no podía, toda la familia Weasley estaba junto a ella, y claro, aún no había tenido el tiempo- o no había querido tenerlo- para hablar con Ron. Maldita sea.

- Señores y señoras, jóvenes, niños y fanáticos de quidditch en general: ¡Bienvenidos a la primera ronda clasificatoria para el mundial de este año!- exclamó en altavoz el comentador del partido.

De inmediato todos los fanáticos se pusieron a gritar con fuerza, y los que habían estado sentados se pusieron de pie. Hermione perdió tras ello la nuca del rubio que había estado siguiendo a la distancia, y se empinó en sus pies, pero el tumulto de cabezas, gorros y banderas no le permitía reconocerlo.

- Maldición…-murmuró por lo bajo, apretando sus puños.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Herms?- le preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

Ella negó y sonrió, llevando nuevamente su atención a la cancha, donde los capitanes de ambos equipos comenzaban a salir con la fila de titulares tras ellos.

-… Gwenog Jones, guardiana y cabeza de las Arpías de Holyhead, es seguida por el poderoso equipo que estrena este año. Valmai Morgan, como buscadora, Mabel Glave y Rosaline Honeck como golpeadoras… y Alice Campbell, Vivian McCrystal y Ginny Weasley como cazadoras…-.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, los Weasley gritaron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Sin saber de dónde, los gemelos sacaron un par de tambores y se pusieron a tocar, para molestia de Hermione que sentía como cada golpeteo le rompía los oídos.

- ¡George y Fred, detengan eso!- exclamó la Sra. Weasley molesta-. ¡Con sus golpes no escucho al comentador!-.

Tal como si fuera una orden, los gemelos dejaron los tambores en el suelo, pero esa mirada cómplice que se lanzaron no le gustó nada a la castaña. Seguramente tenía preparado un gran espectáculo.

- … Y por el otro lado camina Irving Flashman, capitán y golpeador del Puddlemere United; ostentando su escoba Nimbus 2002, lo sigue la buscadora Wilda Griffinth, quien deberá enfrentarse a su antiguo equipo. Tras ella va Phyllis Chatfieid, el otro golpeador; seguido por Ted Falter, Lena Schlenker, y Katie Bell, los cazadores y finalmente Oliver Wood, el aclamado Guardián del equipo veintidós veces campeón de la liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña-.

Atronadores gritos del lado oeste se hicieron escuchar cuando Irving y Gwenong, los capitanes, se estrecharon la mano al centro de la cancha. Ginny sonrió respondiendo la inclinación de cabeza que le dirigió Oliver Wood, y antes de que el árbitro hiciera sonar el pito, todos los jugadores ya habían subido con sus escobas listos para comenzar a jugar.

- ¡Y comienza el partido!- gritó el comentador, logrando tras ello que todos los fans tomaran asiento mientras Lena del Puddlemere golpeaba la primera quaffle.

Hermione buscó en ese momento aquellos ojos grises que debían estar mirando el partido desde el otro lado del Estadio. Hace un par de días que no sabía nada de él, por lo menos nada desde que recibió aquella carta que le decía que iría unos días a la casa que tenían en las montañas con su madre. Y eso le preocupaba, aún más de lo que le gustaba aceptar.

No sabía qué había sucedido, quizás ella había hecho algo mal, o tal vez él no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía. Pero esa explicación le resultaba tan sosa, tan poca cosa, que no le convencía del todo: ¿Por qué Draco no le escribía?, ¿por qué no respondía a sus cartas?, ¿ a qué se debía esa súbita desaparecida?.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo, como si una tristeza, un vacío aún más grande del posible invadiera su corazón. El temor de perderlo era un sentimiento que se le hacía conocido, aunque no había por donde así fuera. Y ese dolor, que se asemejaba a un golpe en el pecho, a un eco retumbante en su interior, la sumergía en ese estado de letargo en el cual había estado los últimos días.

- ¡Weasley lleva la Quaffle directo hacia los aros del Puddlemere!-.

Ginny volaba con el viento golpeando su rostro hacia el aro que Oliver Wood custodiaba. En sus ojos chocolate brillaba el orgullo, la valentía y la osadía de saber que pronto iba a darle puntos a su equipo, sin importar si Wood seguía siendo o no tan buen guardián como ella recordaba.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se reflejaron en ese rostro atractivo y varonil de su antiguo compañero de casa. Según había escuchado seguía siendo tan terco y perseverante en lo que a quidditch se trataba, y esa parte de su extraño encanto ella la podía ver dibujada en su sonrisa, una de aquellas sonrisas que estaba estampada en miles de paredes de adolescentes fanáticas que decían amar a Oliver Wood.

- ¿Estás lista, Ginny?- le preguntó él en un susurro, apenas modulando.

En ese momento ella comprendía a todas esas chiquillas que amaban a Oliver: con esa voz, ese cuerpo y esos ojos brillosos era imposible no caer, aunque fuera un poco, bajo su encanto. Pero ella no se dejaría vencer.

- Siempre lista- respondió, con una sonrisa coqueta, y con impulso lanzó la quaffle hacia los aros….

- ¡Y Ginny Weasley esquiva a Oliver Wood y mete los primeros puntos para las Arpías. Esa mujer si que es de armas a tomar!- exclamó el comentador, tras los aplausos y gritos de aliento del público.

- Esa es mi hermana- dijo Bill aplaudiendo a la pequeña Weasley.

Y entre todos esos aplausos, Harry se puso de pie, esperando que Ginny volteara su vista hacia él y le sonriera tal como siempre lo hacía cuando anotaba el primer punto del juego. Mas Ginny no se volteó a mirarlo, sino que se acercó a Wood y algo le dijo, con una carcajada final, que sobrevoló sobre los ruidos y los chillidos de expectación hacia los oídos de Harry, quien nuevamente tomó asiento junto a Hermione.

- No te preocupes, Harry… ya se le pasara el enojo- le murmuró la castaña, sentándose junto a él y tomando su mano.

- Espero que así sea, Herms- le respondió, sin mayor ánimo para seguir viendo el partido-. No quiero que por una estupidez ella y yo… terminemos para siempre-.

OoOoOoO

Le tomaba la mano con infinita ternura mientras caminaban rumbo al jardín. El día estaba algo nublado, pero aún así hacía calor, por lo que Pansy no llevaba más que uno de los habituales vestidos que ocupaban su armario, mientras Abri iba de camiseta con mangas cortas y un pantalón azul.

- Tía, tía Pansy- decía el pequeño, soltándose de la mano de la muchacha y corriendo por el jardín-. Juguemos a algo…-.

La muchacha sonrió y siguió a Abri hacia el jardín, mirando para todos lados mientras avanzaba. _Quizás él estaba por ahí, ¿no?_

- ¿Me buscabas?- preguntó una voz tras ella, haciéndose ver tras uno arbustos que estaban perfectamente podados.

Pansy se sobresaltó y se giró. Sí, él estaba ahí.

Carl iba con su habitual vestimenta de jardinero. Sus ojos graciosos miraban a Pansy, quien se tornó seria, a pesar de que le alegraba encontrar a alguien con quien conversar. Dejó la tijera a un lado y se acercó a ella, con sus manos cubiertas de barro. Luego miro al pequeño que se acercaba a ambos. Le sonrío.

- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Abri con esa arrogancia Malfoy que se acentuaba cada día más.

El muchacho se agachó quedando a la altura de Abri. Alzó una ceja haciendo una pequeña investigación…

_No, no parece hijo de ella, pero...._

- Me llamo Carl, ¿y tú, cómo te llamas?-.

El pequeño miró a su tía antes de responder, esperando de ella algún gesto que le prohibiera hablarle a ese extraño; pero Pansy no hizo más que sonreír y mirarlo, esperando que respondiera.

- Me llamo Abraxas- dijo, con un enorme orgullo-, ¿y tú?

Carl sopesó ese gran nombre, muy fuerte para un pequeño de tres años de edad, y se puso de pie.

- Mi nombre es Carl, y trabajo en esta casa…- comentó, mirando nuevamente a Pansy-… conocí a tu mamá cuando podaba unas rosas hace unos días…-.

Pansy dejó de sonreír y miró a Carl. No era que no le gustaran los niños, especialmente con Abri era muy cariñosa, pero de ahí a tener un hijo antes de los veinte años era otra cosa… ella todavía no estaba lista para algo así.

- No, no, Abri no es mi hijo, es mi sobrino… ¿cierto, amor?- le cuestionó al pequeño, quien tenía la mirada fija en Carl.

Abri abrió los ojos de tal forma que parecían dos brillantes monedas de plata, y desvió su mirada desde Pansy a Carl, buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta. Su semblante se volvió más pálido, el aire le pareció más frío y empuñó sus manos en un arranque de desconsuelo y rabia.

- No… yo no tengo papás- sentenció finalmente, sin dejar que lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos-. No los necesito-.

Y ante la escéptica mirada de Pansy, el pequeño se volteó y comenzó a correr a través del jardín. La muchacha lo siguió con la vista esperando que su corazón comenzara a latir nuevamente, y sólo una cálida mano sobre su hombro la sacó de ese asombro en el cual había caído.

- ¿Está enojado con sus padres?- le preguntó Carl, viendo al pequeño que había comenzado a jugar tras las ramas de un arbusto.

Ella negó, volteando sus ojos azul agua hacia Carl y buscando en ellos una respuesta, una señal que explicara esa respuesta de parte de Abri.

- No… de todas formas esto me parece muy extraño-.

OoOoOoO

A pesar de la insistencia de Draco había decidido quedarse ahí, hundido en el asiento de su oficina mientras terminaba de revisar los últimos papeles que se acumulaban en su escritorio. Esa era la mejor forma de distraerse, aún mejor que un partido de quidditch, porque sólo estando solo podía pensar con claridad qué hacer.

Sus manos viajaron de forma autónoma hacia el cajón del mueble, sacando de ahí esa foto que le había llegado hace unos días. La pequeña seguía sonriendo a la cámara, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos dientes blancos de su rostro moreno, y Blaise intentaba buscar en ella el detalle que le asegurara que sus sospechas estaban equivocadas, pero no, no había nada que pudiera negar el parecido.

- Maldita sea…- murmuró, guardando una vez más la foto dentro del escritorio.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿qué se hace en estos casos?_

Se preguntó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana, mirando a los transeúntes que circulaban por las calles, ajenos a su situación.

_¿Qué consejo me habría dado Pansy?. Seguramente ella habría sabido qué hacer… siempre sabía qué era lo mejor…_

Con la mano apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, se distrajo observando el negro espacio en el que había estado la oficina de "El Profeta", la cual había sufrido un sorpresivo incendio la semana pasada. Desde entonces "El Quisquilloso" había tomado a su cargo transmitir las noticias mágicas a la comunidad, lo cual no dejaba de ser bastante curioso.

Su pensamiento vagó en los titulares leídos durante esa semana. Las risas, las entrevistas, los juegos extraños y los suplementos irrisorios que "El Quisquilloso" solían traer. Una ronca carcajada salió de su garganta al recordar uno de los tantos reportajes que había leído, y se volteó para volver a sentarse…

- Blaise-.

Murmuró una mujer que se había aparecido en su oficina sin que él se percatara de ello.

- Debemos hablar… y creo que ya sabes acerca de qué- le comunicó, clavando su vista en él.

Blaise tragó con dificultad y se autocriticó por no hacer caso de Draco e ir al estadio.

El momento de la verdad había llegado.

OoOoOoO

Puddlemere venció a las Arpías gracias al talante serio de Oliver Wood y a la aguda vista de Wilda Griffinth. Había sido un partido peleado, excitante, en donde a cada punto metido por Ginny Weasley, seguía un nuevo punto alcanzado por Katie Bell, haciendo de todo el juego una batalla sin igual por la victoria.

- Lástima, quería que ganaran las Arpías- comentó Millicent a Draco, quien estaba con la mirada perdida en un grupo de personas que se levantaba desde el otro lado de las gradas.

- ¿Ah?- musitó, buscando entre tanta gente ese grupo de cabellos pelirrojos entre los cuales resaltaba una cabellera castaña que había tenido observada durante todo el juego.

- Que es una lástima que no ganaran las Arpías…- repitió, mirando qué era lo que buscaba Draco-… aunque no creo que a ti te importe mucho quien gane-.

El rubio asintió sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de su acompañante. Sus ojos mercurio viajaban entre banderines verdes, camisetas con garras y mujeres fanáticas que se alejaban decepcionadas por el resultado hacia la salida. Sabía que entre ese mar de personas estaba ella… era a ella a quien buscaba.

Llevaba una semana sin verla, deseando tras las murallas de su mansión que todo lo que el elfo le hubiera dicho fuera falso, tan falso como la plástica flor de un florero. En su interior un huracán de ideas había explotado, como corrientes de aire que se debatían entre dar un sí o un no a la situación.

¿Era posible que Hermione durmiera con Harry?, ¿qué otros secretos ocultaba su apegada amistad?. Desde donde él los había espiado podía ver el continuo contacto que unía sus manos. Besos en las mejillas, murmullos cómplices, caricias sutiles, pero reales. ¿Qué significaban todos esos gestos?

Los celos habían brotado en él como una hoguera incendiaria, abrasando su corazón y sulfurando su cabeza, porque algo en él le decía que Potter sí podía arrebatarle a Hermione con unas pocas palabras, y el no poder luchar contra ese cariño que era tan conocido por la comunidad le hacía temer…. ¿y si ella prefería a Potter antes que a él?.

Las gradas ya estaban casi vacías cuando pudo divisar el grupo de cabezas pelirrojas alejarse hacia los camarines, donde los seguía un cabello castaño y otro negro azabache que Draco no demoró en reconocer. Haciéndose de fuerza se puso de pie, tomando a su vez la mano de Millicent quien lo miraba esperando alguna palabra de parte de él.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a felicitar al equipo?, después de todo sus nuevas camisetas fueron auspiciadas por mí- señaló Draco.

Millicent esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios carmín y se aferró del brazo de Draco para no tropezar con los tacones aguja que llevaba puestos.

- Claro, Draco, yo te acompaño…-.

OoOoOoO

- Amigo, no sé qué tan buena idea es que hables con mi hermana ahora- comentó Ron mientras se acercaban hacia los camerinos-. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando pierde un partido-.

Harry dudó y miró a Hermione, quien caminaba junto a él con la vista dirigida hacia al frente.

- Ron tiene su punto- afirmó, esquivando un gorro que había sido extraviado en el suelo-, pero entre más te demores, peor será su reacción…-.

Claro, eso tenía su cuota de razón….

Mientras el trío caminaba hacia las puertas que llevaban a los camerinos, Ginny estaba enfrascada en un vómito de malas palabras hacia la mala suerte y las malas jugadas del partido. Lanzaba aquellas opiniones hacia el reflejo de su espejo, y no podía dejar de despotricar contra aquella bludger que casi la deja fuera de juego justo cuando iba a anotar otro maravilloso punto.

- ¡Que injusto!, si no fuera por esa maldita bludger que se atravesó por mi camino yo…-.

- ¿Habría anotado?- completó la frase una voz ronca tras ella.

Ginny se sobresaltó y se volteó. Se suponía que los equipos usaban camerinos separados, sin embargo, a causa de la remodelación a la que estaba sometido el estadio, ahora había un solo camerino para ambos.

¡Maldición, ni siquiera podía lanzar mierda contra el mundo tranquila!

- ¿Qué quieres, Oliver?- le preguntó alzando una ceja. Sus brazos los mantenía cruzados sobre el pecho y su barbilla alzada, intentando verse más alta frente al imponente porte de Oliver Wood.

Él sonrío, derritiendo con ello parte de sus defensas. Sí, esa misma encantadora sonrisa que había visto en el partido.

- Quería decirte que juegas muy bien…- a pesar de su seguridad se tornó rojo al decir esas palabras, y eso sólo lo hizo ver más adorable de lo que ya era-… fuiste una verdadera contrincante-.

Una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en los labios de Ginny, y de pronto olvidó su enojo. Siempre era agradable recibir un elogio, y lo era aún más cuando quien se lo daba era un guapo, atlético y simpático chico que, de paso, era experto en el tema Quidditch.

- Gracias- musitó, con una sonrisa ahora de orgullo-. Tú también jugaste muy bien… ahora ya entiendo porqué algunos te llaman "el muro"-.

Una ronca carcajada salió de la garganta de Oliver y rebotó en el baño como un eco masculino y pegajoso. Ginny también comenzó a reír, dejando que su risa suave se elevara hacia el techo y resonara, como un canto dulce y encantador.

- Sí, un buen sobrenombre…- acordó, recobrando la compostura. Sus ojos brillantes chocaron con los de Ginny y de pronto algo cambió.

El resto de los integrantes de los equipos estaba en las duchas, discutiendo, garabateando o ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ajenos a la escena que se llevaba a cabo en los lavabos. Wilda intentaba no cruzar palabra con sus antiguas compañeras de equipo, e Irving Flashman miraba a Gwenog Jones de soslayo, intentando que ella no se percatara de su atrevimiento.

Oliver mientras tanto no dejaba de observar a la pelirroja, perdido en sus mejillas encendidas, su cabello color fuego y sus ojos chocolates que lo miraban con una mezcla de misterio y complicidad. Siempre le había parecido que la menor de los Weasleys era bonita, pero ahora, con diecinueve años, le parecía que era una muchacha muy atractiva.

De pronto un rumor que había oído hizo eco en su cabeza, y esbozó una sonrisa. No tenía nada que perder.

- ¿Ginny, quieres acompañarme mañana a ver el partido de los Chudley Cannons contra Orgullo de Portree?-.

La pelirroja se sintió tomada por sorpresa. De un momento a otro Oliver había lanzado esa invitación y, debía aceptarlo, ella no se lo esperaba. Pero justo cuando se pretendía a responder, sin saber aún si negar o aceptar la propuesta, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar por ella a Ron, Hermione y Harry. Los tres los observaban con atención.

- Claro que sí, Oliver…- respondió sin inmutarse por la presencia de sus amigos-. Aún vivo en la madriguera, así que pasa a buscarme-.

Oliver sonrió y asintió. Luego se giró y miró a los recién llegados. Algo en el rostro de Harry no le gustó… pero prefirió no entrometerse.

- Hola chicos- saludó tomando una toalla que colgaba de la pared-. Yo me voy a duchar, permiso…-.

- Dale…- murmuró Ron, sin saber qué más responder. Oliver sonrió y desapareció por unas puertas de las cuales un espeso vapor de agua salió.

Hermione miró a Ginny con incredulidad, y ésta tomó la última toalla que colgaba de la pared.

- Una lástima que no hayamos ganado, pero bueno… ganar no es todo- dijo la pelirroja, descolocando con su inusual comentario a los presentes.

Harry se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada más. En ese momento se sentía derrotado, y no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas de humillarse después de ser testigo de la cita que había aceptado. A su lado Hermione no se atrevía tampoco a interrumpir con una pregunta estúpida, y Ron, frente a ellos, se limitaba a rascarse la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

Ginny al no ver mayor respuesta a su comentario se limitó a sonreír. Miró a su hermano y le dijo:

- Dile a mamá que estaré en media hora más en casa, ¿bueno?- y sin más desapareció por la misma puerta que empujó Oliver, dejando a los presentes descolocados.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…- murmuró Harry con su tez más pálida que de costumbre.

Ron asintió y abrió la puerta, saliendo de los camerinos. Hermione se acercó a Harry y depositó un beso en su mejilla, para luego tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la suya como muestra de apoyo y confianza, ella ayudaría a Harry a salir de esa tristeza que lo embargaba.

- Vamos- le dijo, y de la mano salió hacia el estadio que ya estaba más o menos vacío…

Excepto por un par de ojos grises que la miraban desde una escalera, con un gusto amargo en la boca.

OoOoOoO

- ¿Pasa algo, Draco?- preguntó Millicent cuando de improviso Draco se detuvo en las escaleras que llevaban a los camerinos. Pudo ver como los ojos del muchacho se fijaban en algo o alguien que estaba unos metros por delante, y no tuvo necesidad de mirar para saber de quién se trataba.

- Nada… -murmuró, depositando si vista en las manos entrelazadas de Harry y Hermione, y así como una luz, una imagen de esos dos en una misma cama se le hizo presente.

En un ataque involuntario de celos apretó los nudillos. Sus mejillas se colorearon y sus pupilas se agrandaron. Su corazón se agitó y sus pulmones parecían vaciarse con cada expiración que salía de su nariz. Se sentía impotente, engañado, poca cosa y traicionado. Sabía que alguna vez antes se había sentido igual, pero no podía detallar ese momento en su cabeza, como si una nube de humo bloqueara ese recuerdo.

Hermione le sonreía a Harry y acariciaba su mano, mientras avanzaban hacia la salida del lugar. Se veía muy preocupada por el cara rajada, y era eso, aún sobre esas caricias que le daba, lo que más le molestaba.

- ¿Draco?- lo volvió a llamar. Ya había descubierto a la castaña a la lejanía, y por lo que había visto… era un buen momento para actuar.

- Dime…- respondió él, sin apartar sus ojos de Hermione.

- Te invito a unos tragos, ¿qué opinas?-.

El rubio se relajó levemente tras esas invitación. Ladeó su rostro y observó a Millicent, reconociendo en ese rostro que alguna vez le pareció incluso masculino, ahora a una mujer atractiva, seductora y muy elegante. Ya no había ni rastros de la antigua Millicent, y ahora le parecía que incluso tenía un aire semejante a Pansy, estando siempre ahí en el momento justo, con las palabras precisas que necesitaba escuchar.

Le sonrió a su nueva amiga y olvidó la ida a los camerinos.

- Acepto encantado…-.

Una sonrisa carmín se delineó en los labios de Millicent.

Estaba a sólo un par de pasos de lograr su cometido: Draco sería suyo… tal como siempre debió haber sido.

**&**

**Y… ¿valió la pena?.**

**Bueno, espero que así haya sido.**

**Muchas preguntas… millones.**

**¿Quién fue la mujer que pasó a visitar a Blaise?, ¿qué quiere?**

**¿A qué se debe esa actitud de Abri?, ¿qué es lo que desean hacer sus secuestradores con él?.**

**¿Qué hará Draco?, ¿hablará con Hermione?, ¿y la castaña lo buscará ahora que sabe que volvió?. **

**¿Millicent logrará su cometido?....**

**OMG!.**

**Ya veremos!.**

**Un besote!!!!**

**Ember.**


	13. Giros Inesperados

**Capítulo XIII: Giros inesperados.**

Le parecía anormal tenerla ahí, a sólo unas mesas de distancia, y no hablarle. Desde donde estaba sentado le llegaba su voz, un susurro suave y melodioso, como un llamado a que se volteara y la mirara, rogándole por otro beso de esos que lo volvían loco. Su perfume se elevaba en el ambiente y parecía introducirse como una torturante brisa por los orificios de su nariz, recordándole lo que se perdía a sólo unos pasos de camino. Y él se moría de ganas de abrazarla, besarla, murmurarle cosas ardientes a los oídos e invitarla a una, dos, miles de citas junto a un lago, un jardín, u cualquier otro lugar.

Pero no, él no haría eso. Su orgullo- ese heredado de su padre, quien lo habría heredado del viejo Abraxas, y así secuencialmente- le impedía revelar esos celos que sentía por la constante cercanía que había visto entre su eterno enemigo escolar y la mujer que lo traía con los pies en la luna. Porque Draco Malfoy no era tonto, y podía oler a kilómetros cuando un hombre asediaba a la mujer de su capricho… y en este caso sentía que Harry Potter estaba rodeando como un perro a Hermione… su Hermione.

Era entonces que él tenía dos caminos por tomar. El primero consistía en hablar con ella, hacerle ver la realidad, y pedirle que se alejara del niño huérfano y adorado que no hacía más que atosigarla con sus visitas a su mínima oficina y sus extensas charlas a la hora de almuerzo. O lo otro era hacerse un paso, olvidar a la mujer y enfrascarse en su vida de soltero mimado y de puesto importante, dejando finalmente en el rincón de los recuerdos a esa chica de mirada color miel y cabello desordenado.

Era ahí el problema: que por más que había intentado, no podía sacarse a Hermione Granger de la cabeza. Y eso lo traía irritado, mal humorado y algo taciturno.

- Pásame la sal- exigió Blaise, quien estaba frente al rubio.

Draco tomó el frasco pequeño que estaba a su lado y se lo acercó, sin decir otra palabra. Blaise lo miró y tomó el salero. Echó sal en su plato y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa, mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Te está mirando, ¿sabes?- le preguntó, haciendo un gesto de cabeza que asemejaba a un leve saludo.

Draco arrugó el ceño y miró a Blaise. Sí, podía sentir la calidez de la mirada de ella en su nuca, como una súplica. Pero él no se iba a voltear a mirarla, menos aún sabiendo que Potter estaba a su lado tomando de la insípida sopa con desgano.

- Que mire, no me importa-.

Una risa grave se escapó de la garganta de Blaise, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el enojado semblante de su amigo.

- Seguramente no te importa. Es decir, después de que te pasaste toda la reunión observando su perfil, de seguro no te importa en lo más mínimo-.

Los ojos grises de Draco se elevaron hacia el rostro de Zabini.

- ¿Alguien más se percató de ello?- preguntó con una falsa indiferencia, cuando en realidad se sentía absolutamente avergonzado de su debilidad. ¡Era verdad! No había podido dejar de mirarla mientras hablaba de leyes, códigos y otras cosas que eran mucho menos importantes que su rosada boca moviéndose en su rostro fino.

_¡Maldita sea!, ¿dónde está la frialdad Malfoy cuando la necesito?_

Blaise negó, y tomó un poco de jugo.

- Sólo yo me percato de esas cosas… tú sabes, cosas que hace un buen amigo-.

Draco asintió, maldiciéndose nuevamente por su debilidad. Claro, él como imbécil fijándose en Granger, cuando antes de la reunión ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarla con un simple "buenos días". Si no podía ser más idiota. Por suerte sólo Blaise se había percatado de ello, porque o sino…

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y una risa curiosa que emitió descolocó a Blaise, quien ahora realmente creía que su amigo estaba mal de la cabeza.

- Mirabas a Brown que estaba sentada junto a mí, ¿o no?. Por eso te fijaste en lo que yo hacía- le reprochó, recordando a la amiga de Hermione que se movía más de lo usual junto a él. De seguro estaba incómoda con la mirada de Blaise sobre ella.

El rostro de Blaise se enserió de golpe y su típico buen humor se esfumó. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, con un claro gesto de indignación.

- No hables estupideces, tú sabes que ella fue sólo algo de una noche… como todas lo son para mí-.

Y sin más cruzó el salón hacia la salida.

Draco no se molestó en voltearse para verlo salir, porque sabía que aún había una cálida mirada que lo estaba asechando, y no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse a la dueña de dicha mirada, porque debía intentar dejarla ir... aunque costara.

OoOoOoO

- ¿Cómo estás?-.

Aquel saludo hizo que de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro pálido. Dio una vuelta sobre sus pies y se acomodó el cabello mientras caminaba hacia las rosas.

- Viva- respondió con tono nostálgico-. Abri está con aquella mujer que le enseña… algo, y yo tengo que esperar un par de horas a que se desocupe-.

Carl asintió tras la explicación y con una tijera cortó un botón de rosa roja. Miró a Pansy y se la entregó, rozando sus dedos al dejarla en su mano.

- Es hermosa, gracias-.

Él sonrió y volteó el rosal. Su torso estaba descubierto con el sol golpeando su espalda, y sus piernas iban enfundadas en un pantalón de jeans sucio por tierra y césped.

- Lamento que tengas que estar encerrada aquí, me encantaría poder ayudarte- le confesó.

Pansy detuvo su mirada en esos ojos castaños que iluminaban su rostro masculino y juvenil. Pensó que de haber ido a Hogwarts, Carl habría sido uno de aquellos muchachos por los que las chicas babeaban en los pasillos… aunque de seguro no habría sido Sly, pues en su semblante se reflejaba parte de esa lealtad y paciencia propia de los Hufflepuff.

-… de todas maneras dime si te puedo ayudar en algo, haré lo que sea para verte feliz-.

Sí, definitivamente era todo un Hufflepuff.

- No hay mucho por hacer, Carl- le respondió, caminando junto a él hacia el canasto donde estaban sus herramientas de jardinería-. Nadie me ha dado ninguna otra instrucción, y por lo visto estamos absolutamente aislados del mundo… ¡ni siquiera he visto alguna lechuza en el cielo!-.

Carl elevó su vista hacia el cielo despejado y admiró una golondrina que lo adornaba. De pronto una idea se iluminó en su mente y miró a Pansy, con una sonrisa grandiosa.

- ¿Y qué tal una golondrina, una paloma u otra ave?- le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo?-.

- Eso- le señaló con una risa-. Dame unos días… quizás sí te pueda ayudar después de todo. Tú… ten paciencia-.

Se acercó a ella y depósito un beso en su mejilla, como una fugaz muestra de cariño que Pansy hace tiempo había dejado de sentir. Tomó el canasto y se alejó, silbando una pegajosa melodía muggle que Pansy desconocía.

Claro que ella no pensaba en la canción ni en la extraña conversación que había tenido. Difícil era pensar en eso cuando la marca de uno labios ajenos aún ardían en su mejilla… como fuego.

OoOoOoO

Por fin un agitado día de trabajo terminaba. Había tenido que transcribir a mano demandas ilegibles y preparar audiencias que se llevaría a cabo la próxima semana. Definitivamente lo único que quería era servirse una copa de vino blanco y charlar con Ron y Harry frente a la chimenea antes de dormir. Estaba agotada.

Caminó hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón para que se detuviera. En su piso no había mayor movimiento, y es que a esa hora muy pocas personas seguían trabajando… ¡y menos aún un viernes!.

El ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron. Avanzó un paso hacia adentro cuando la figura de un hombre atractivo y bien vestido llamó su atención. Su corazón se agitó como el de una adolescente en su pecho, y desvió rápidamente su vista.

_Fantástico, justo me la encuentro acá…_

Pensaba Draco con sus ojos grises clavados en la melena castaña de la mujer de pie frente a él. Desde donde estaba sentía el aroma de su cuerpo, el agitado respirar que expiraba de su nariz, y sus propios latidos se le confundían con los que provenían de ella.

Le sorprendió ver que ella estaba sola, no con el imbécil de Potter siguiéndola como perro faldero. Y eso le agradó, debía reconocerlo.

- ¿Y tu sombra, Granger, se te perdió?- le preguntó con un tono irónico. Quería demostrarle que él podía ser tan hiriente como ella. Que él también la podía hacer sufrir.

- No sé de qué hablas… Malfoy- le reprochó demorándose en decir su nombre. Ya se había acostumbrado a pensar en él como Draco, y escuchar de su boca su apellido en vez de su nombre era tan hiriente como una estaca en su corazón.

Draco rió, con aquella risa amarga e infeliz de sus días de colegial. Caminó un paso hacia ella y se detuvo en su espalda, sintiendo el calor aromático y sensual de su cuerpo. El fuego abrasó su alma por un instante, pero se impidió caer.

- Sólo quiero que sepas, Granger, que a tiempo me di cuenta de mi error- su voz rasposa se coló en los oídos de Hermione como hierro hirviente-… que a tiempo recordé que no podía involucrarme con una… sangre sucia-.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese instante, y Draco avanzó, pasando a rozar con su brazo el brazo de Hermione. Pero ella no hizo el menor gesto mientras el rubio caminaba apresurado alejándose hacia la puerta de salida.

El veneno de la palabra recién usada se colaba por su cuerpo y llegaba a sus ojos que parecían llorar…

Draco Malfoy la había llamado… sangre sucia, y nunca antes le había dolido tanto ese insulto.

Nunca antes había sentido como su corazón se desangraba, ¿o si?.

OoOoOoO

La puerta de Grinmauld Place número 12 se abrió, provocando un estremecimiento de sus pilares al ser cerrada con un gran portazo. Hermione entró en la sala y siguió camino hacia la cocina, donde la luz prendida alertaba que había alguien.

- Hola…- saludó sin ánimo.

Harry la miró y balanceó el vaso de whisky que sostenía entre sus manos. Lo elevó como una imitación nostálgica de un brindis, y tomó un gran sorbo que quemó su garganta hacia su esófago.

- Veo que para ti también es un mal día- le dijo, sentándose junto a él y mirando la portada de Corazón de Bruja que estaba sobre la mesa.

_**El deporte **__**celebra el amor:**_

_La cazadora de las Arpías__ y el Guardián del Puddlemere avistados juntos en un juego… ¿qué se esconde tras esta apasionada cita?._

Harry asintió, poniéndose de pie y sacando otro vaso de los muebles. Sin decir nada sirvió whisky en el, y se lo pasó a Hermione, quien veía que su amigo comenzaba a entrar a un estado deplorable.

- Harry, no creo que sea buena…-.

Él la detuvo, tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

- Herms, no me digas que es mala idea. Sé que no es sano que me quede aquí, tomando como un borracho- sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos por el alcohol-. Pero sólo por esta noche… sí, sólo por hoy quiero beber y quedar botado en el piso como cualquier adolescente con una borrachera, ¿puede ser?-.

Los ojos miel de Hermione se detuvieron en Harry, su querido amigo Harry. Recién a los 17 años había comenzado a vivir una vida normal… y tenía razón, él tenía derecho a una borrachera con piso y todo.

Por su mente pasó el episodio recién vivido en el ascensor. La mirada fría, las palabras hirientes, el gesto de desdén de Draco al decirle ese horrible apelativo que le recordaba malos momentos vividos en el colegio. Su pequeña mano se aferró al vaso que contenía ese líquido dorado, y lo llevó a su boca, tomando de un golpe un gran sorbo que arrasó con su lengua y su garganta.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó entonces, dejando de fruncir el ceño por el ardor.

- Tenía una cita… dijo que no lo esperáramos en pie- Harry sonrió-, si es que tenía suerte, claro-.

Ambos amigos se miraron en silencio por un segundo y estallaron en una carcajada. Recién comenzaba la noche, y aún tenían muchas horas para lamentarse mientras bebían.

OoOoOoO

Millicent en casa de Draco. Narcissa los "obliga" a salir juntos

Escuchó la risa de su madre cuando caminaba ya preparado para ir a la ópera hacia la sala de estar. Había jurado que aquel día nadie los acompañaría a la función, y por eso le parecía tan extraño escuchar risas sinceras de la boca de su madre.

Tocó con educación y esperó, entrando sólo después que un suave _pase_ le permitiera la entrada.

- Hijo, ya estás listo- dijo Narcissa Malfoy a Draco, dirigiendo una mirada de orgullo a su joven hijo que se hacía cada día más hombre.

- Buenas noches, madre- dijo inclinándose sobre el sillón para besar su mejilla-. Buenas noches, Millicent- saludó a la muchacha con una inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Nos acompañarás a la ópera?-.

La aludida miró a Draco y esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios rojos carmín. Con una mano despejó de su rostro un mechón de cabello violáceo y parpadeó con sutil coquetería.

- En realidad esa no era mi intención, Draco- le dijo llevando su mirada hacia Narcissa.

-… pero yo le dije que mejor fuera ella contigo- se apresuró en decir Narcissa, poniéndose de pie-. La verdad es que con la llegada pronta del invierno las noches se han tornado más heladas, y temo agarrar un resfriado, ya sabes lo delicada que ha estado de salud este último año-.

Draco miró los ojos azules fríos de su madre y asintió. Sabía que todo ello no era más que un plan de su astuta madre para conseguirle una cita... y bueno, era mejor salir con Millicent, una chica inteligente, atractiva y buena amiga, que con cualquier otra sangre pura mimada y con media neurona nómade en su cerebro.

- En tal caso, ya es hora que nos vayamos, Millicent. Veremos "El baile de máscaras", y te aseguro que no te quieres perder ni un segundo de la función. Es genial-.

Millicent sonrió con fascinación y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia Narcissa y la abrazó, dándole un beso en su mejilla para despedirse.

- Pásenlo bien- dijo Narcissa mientras veía a la pareja agarrada del brazo caminar hacia la salida.

_Más que bien…_ pensó Millicen, esbozando una nueva sonrisa mientras su mano se sujetaba al brazo de Draco Malfoy.

Todo salía según lo planeado.

OoOoOoO

Una botella vacía y otra hasta la mitad era lo que decoraba el centro de la sala de estar. Dos cuerpos abrazados miraban el fuego de la chimenea sobre el sillón, mientras murmuraban tonadas de una vieja canción de los Beetles.

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine…

La mano de Harry cayó indolente hasta la cintura de Hermione. La miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa al ver tres en vez de una nariz, como sería lo lógico.

- Heeerms- la llamó elevando un poco el tono de su voz-. Me dasss másss-.

La castaña rió por la voz graciosa de su amigo, y estiró su mano hacia adelante para tomar la botella que estaba en el suelo. Se estiró un poco y no la alcanzó. Arrugó el ceño y se dobló hacia adelante, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló para al frente… evitando la caída gracias a dos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron y la lanzaron hacia atrás. Incluso borracho Harry mantenía sus buenos reflejos.

Su cuerpo cayó recostado sobre el sillón. Su cabello se esparció por la almohada como un mar con ondas furiosas, y sus piernas terminaron sobre el regazo de su amigo.

- Casi caaaes- le dijo, acariciando las piernas de Hermione con una torpeza entre graciosa y seductora.

La castaña sonrió y le hizo una mueca burlona. Estiró sus brazos hacia él y los enredó alrededor de su cuello, atrayendo el rostro de Harry hacia el suyo.

- Casi… pero me salvaaaste, mi héeeroe- le dijo en modo de mofa, deteniendo sus ojos en los de Harry, que estaba a sólo un centímetro de ella.

Los alientos cálidos se fusionaron en esa posición, con Hermione recostada sobre el sillón, y Harry estirado sobre ella. Sus corazones latían agitados por el calor del alcohol, y sus mentes turbadas no hacían mucho caso a la molestosa conciencia que hace su llamada en momentos como ese.

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron para replicar, pero las palabras no salieron de ellos. Harry los miró y pensó en ellos como una dulce, embriagadora e innegable invitación; y cuando el calor invadió como una ola mortífera su cuerpo, sin dejar espacio irrigado por su sangre sin quemar, se inclinó hacia esos labios prohibidos que se le hacían un regalo en ese instante… y los besó con toda la pasión que encerraba en su alma.

Un beso que se perdió entre los botones abiertos de una blusa de algodón, y las manos curiosas que estrechaban una cintura. Respiraciones agitadas que se olvidaron en la noche sin luna y que se intensificaron mientras dos pares de pasos torpes subían las escaleras hacia una habitación.

Algo extraño sucedía sobre unas sábanas blancas que olían a aftershave y a adolescente, a hombre y a sudor. Y no había una conciencia verdadera que se dispusiera a detenerlos… no había nadie que le pusiera fin a tal absurda situación.

¿Qué sucedería a continuación?

**&**

**Quedaron impresionados, ¿no?.**

**Desde ya le quiero agradecer a Nebel Engel que me ayudó a encontrarle giro a la historia. Lean sus fics, son buenísimos.**

**Un beso y espero sus comentarios.**

**Ember.**


	14. Intentando Olvidar

**Capítulo dedicado a Anizz!!!. Gracias por tu ayuda, PPC y yo especialmente te lo agradecemos :)**

**Capítulo XIV: Intentando olvidar.**

El sol intruso golpeaba su rostro, aclarando sus vagos sueños y quemando el puente de su nariz. Se restregó los ojos con sus manos y musitó algo incoherente mientras su conciencia volvía a la realidad. ¡Maldita sea!, ese día comenzaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Lentamente levantó sus párpados, intentando acostumbrarse a la nueva claridad. Su cabeza se sentía golpeada por un gong, y su garganta ardía por un gran vaso de agua. No recordaba haberse levantado con tal jaqueca nunca antes, y menos con ese amargo sabor en la boca. Al parecer ese día sería malo, realmente malo…

… cualquiera diría que Hermione Granger era una adivina con tal pensamiento.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó a la nada, abriendo los ojos de frentón y mirando hacia la pared.

_¿Qué pared es esta?,_ se preguntó alarmada. Rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama y sintió como el frío aire recorría su cuerpo…. ¡casi desnudo!

- ¡¿Qué mierda?!- gritó y como un bat de baisball estrellándose en su rostro algunas imágenes de la noche pasada hicieron click en su memoria.

Recordaba los vasos de whisky, las conversaciones sobre el sillón. La mirada vidriosa y alegre de Harry mientras cantaban canciones muggles. Sentía un aliento tibio sobre su rostro y unos labios besando los suyos. Unas manos curiosas perdiéndose por su blusa y las suyas acariciando una espalda masculina…

_¡¿Qué mierda hice?!_

Lentamente volteó su rostro hacia su lado, intentando controlar el miedo a la verdad, y sus ojos casi se caen de sus cuencas al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo enrollado en las sábanas. Con su torso desnudo y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

- ¡Harry!- lo llamó Hermione, poniéndose de pie mientras se llevaba consigo el cobertor de la cama, enrollándolo a su cuerpo-. ¡Harry, despierta!-.

El cuerpo de Harry se movió entre las sábanas, demostrando ese estado entre el sueño y la realidad. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia su frente y se quejó. De seguro él también sufría los efectos de una terrible borrachera.

- Herms… es sábado- murmuró por toda respuesta, volteándose hacia el otro lado para seguir con su sueño. ¿En dónde había quedado?... a sí, que le pateaba el rostro a Malfoy en el partido de quidditch.

- ¡Y qué importa eso!- gritó la castaña desesperada. Necesitaba que Harry viera qué había sucedido y que hablaran de qué iban a hacer… ¡qué sucedería ahora!-. ¡Despierta!-.

De pronto el rostro de Harry se paralizó, tornándose a un gesto de alarma. Sus manos buscaron el cuerpo de Hermione junto a su cuerpo, pero sólo había calor ahí, no el cuerpo de ella. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y volteó su cabeza hacia el lado.

Definitivamente habían llevado los vasos de whisky demasiado lejos.

- ¿Hicimos…eso?- preguntó preocupado. Desvió su mirada hacia sí mismo, y tomó las sábanas para cubrirse mejor.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, notando su blusa arrugada en una esquina, junto a la camisa de Harry. Los pantalones de él estaban colgando de la cama, y la falda de ella caía nostálgica sobre el sitial junto a la ventana. Los zapatos estaban en la entrada custodiando la puerta, y sus medias sobresalían bajo la almohada, mezclándose con sus pantaletas y la ropa interior de él.

En conclusión Hermione sólo mantenía su sostén bien puesto. Que cosa más curiosa…

- ¿Qué crees?- le contra preguntó de forma irónica.

Su rostro estaba contraído por la histeria, la vergüenza y el horrible dolor de cabeza que sentía, con lo cual le costaba pensar con claridad. Sumado el asco que la invadía por el alcohol acumulado en su cuerpo y la sed que le embargaba, dando como resultado a una Hermione que tenía miles de ideas revoloteando en su cabeza sin ninguna coherente que sobresaliera.

Un gran vacío se apropiaba de su corazón, sintiendo que lo que había hecho no estaba sólo mal, sino que era una catástrofe con creces. De pronto la mirada de Malfoy juzgándola pasó por sus recuerdos, y eso hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

¿Por qué él aparecía en ese momento en su cabeza?. _¡Maldito Malfoy!._

Con fuerza sujetó el cobertor sobre su busto y miró a Harry, quien aún estaba demasiado impactado para decir algo al respecto.

- ¿Qué haremos?- le cuestionó en un susurro. Sus ojos repletos de lágrima demostraban su aire de derrota, igual que sus hombros caídos.-. Esto estuvo mal, Harry, muy mal…-.

Aquella voz tan apagada estrujó el corazón de Harry. Él odiaba dañar a la gente, y aún más dañar a aquellas personas que amaba como a su propia familia. Por su mente pasó el rostro de Ginny, decepcionado de él y de Hermione por lo que había hecho. De seguro le diría que ella siempre lo supo, que por algo él no se quería casar con ella. Pensó en la reacción de los Weasleys si se llegaban a enterar… y en qué diría Ron si los encontraba en esa situación.

Debían hacer algo. No podían permitir que alguien supiera qué había sucedido entre ellos.

- Herms, primero debemos limpiar todo y esperar que a Ron sí le haya ido bien en su cita y no haya llegado. O, si llegó, que haya llegado lo suficientemente ebrio para que no se percatara de nada- habló Harry apresuradamente, sin sacar la sábana de alrededor de su cintura y poniéndose su pantalón para bajar-. Luego veremos qué haremos al respecto-.

Con su pantalón puesto caminó hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte, pateando los zapatos hacia un lado para poder abrirla. El silencio de la casa lo golpeó cuando se detuvo en el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de Ron para saber si había llegado a dormir o no.

Pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y se devolvió hacia su pieza, donde Hermione seguía de pie con el cobertor cubriendo su cuerpo y su mirada perdida en la cama.

- Herms- la llamó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro. Ella elevó su mirada acuosa y lo observó-. Estaremos bien, no te preocupes…-.

Ella le asintió, no estando tan segura de esas palabras.

¿Por qué sentía que lo hecho podía arruinar su vida?

OoOoOoO

No había nada más agradable que despertar y sentir el olor del café recién hecho en la cocina. Era como un anticipo de un día muy bueno… y aún mejor cuando ese café era traído por una hermosa chica.

Ron abrió los ojos y vio a Clarissa a su lado, dejando una taza de café en el velador. La chica le sonreía con coquetería y acarició su mejilla con una de sus enjoyadas manos.

- Buenos días- saludó ella con su voz algo rasposa-. ¿Dormiste bien?-.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo… _¿Dormir?. Considerando que se había dormido realmente hace sólo unas horas… sí, había dormido increíble._

- Mejor que nunca-.

Clarissa le sonrió.

- Hoy debo ir a trabajar, pero puedes quedarte aquí cuanto gustes- le dijo, mientras se colocaba sobre su traje de dos piezas un delantal blanco-. El hospital me queda a media hora en metro, así que debo apresurarme-.

_Lástima que en el mundo muggle no existan los polvos flú._

- Aquí te dejo mi número de celular… por si lo quieres- le señaló anotando en una libreta que estaba sobre una mesita de noche su número-. Disfruta el café-.

Y con un suave beso en los labios salió con cartera en mano de su departamento.

Ron la vio salir y tomó el café que le había traído. De reojo vio el número anotado con hermosa caligrafía y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Deberé pedirle a Hermione que me enseñen a usar ese aparato… definitivamente debí haber prestado atención a mi clase de estudios muggles-.

OoOoOoO

El pequeño Abraxas estaba sentado sobre la cama azul. Sus piernas pálidas colgaban sobre el suelo y sus manitos las mantenía cruzadas, escuchando con atención lo que Luz le estaba diciendo.

Sus pálidos párpados estaban cerrados, mientras en su cabeza se materializaba una realidad fantasmagórica que no sabía distinguir como cierta o falsa. Una imagen de una mujer lo acariciaba y le sonreía, mientras a su lado un hombre alto, rubio y de mirada plateada lo miraba con un gesto de preocupación.

No sabía porqué, pero en ese instante tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Cada vez que iba con Luz las ganas de llorar eran mayores, pero una vez que lloraba y dejaba todos sus miedos fluir como lágrimas sobre su cara, se sentía más fuerte e inquebrantable… jurándose que en la siguiente sesión no lloraría.

_- ¿Hijo?_- _le decía la mujer de su cabeza, acariciando su nuca y dándole un beso en su mejilla-. ¿Te pasa algo?-._

_Abri sentía su corazón estrujarse en su pecho tras esa pregunta. En la imagen de su mente también lloraba desconsolado… y no sabía porqué le sucedía eso. Simplemente se sentía tan emocionado que llorar era lo único que quería hacer._

_Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la mujer y sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Pero aún así algo no le cuadraba de toda la situación. Hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y dejó que las manos de ella acariciaran su espalda, mientras se alzaba con él en brazos y caminaba hacia el hombre que no los dejaba de observar…_

_- ¿Él es?- preguntaba él, mostrándose duro, pero notándose débil._

_- Sí- respondió la mujer. _

_Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño cuando escuchó eso._

_- Él es Abraxas… nuestro hijo-._

La voz de Luz se fue apagando con esa última frase, bajando la intensidad de las imágenes de Abri y haciendo que de a poco él fuera abriendo los ojos para ser cegado por la luz del sol.

Restregó sus manos sobre sus párpados y se limpió las lágrimas, sin decir nada de lo visto ni de lo pensado, menos de lo percibido y vivido. Sentía que las imágenes de su cabeza le pertenecían sólo a él… y que aún no tenía nadie con quien compartirlas.

Cada día se sentía más solo.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que rápidamente volteara su cuello para ver la entrada. Su corazón latió en su pecho y sintió un impulso extraño que lo obligó a levantarse de la silla y mirar a la mujer que entraba hacia la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Abraxas la miró y recordó a la mujer vista en su mente, como un espejo de lo que sus sueños extraños mostraban.

La mujer le sonrío y abrió sus brazos para que él corriera hacia ella.

El pequeño sonrió e impulsó sus piernas pala alcanzarla, mientras de sus labios una palabra que creía olvidada volvía a brotar:

- ¡Mamá!-.

OoOoOoO

Estaba tan nerviosa que al tomar desayuno la taza se le cayó el piso y estropeó su traje. Por eso había demorado más de lo previsto en llegar, y eso mismo aumentaba la inseguridad que sentía en su interior.

Sabía que para esa altura su lápiz labial estaría desaparecido por ese gesto de comérselo cuando estaba con ataques de nervios. Pero no podía evitarlo… el sólo pensar en lo que quería decirle hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Por suerte ella podía soportar un simple revoltijo de estómago, ¿no?

Con un fuerte suspiro… golpeó la puerta.

- Hola- fue lo primero que dijo al verlo de pie al otro lado del umbral. Blaise la miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna, aunque ella pudo deducir que verla ahí lo había sorprendido un poco-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-.

Como respuesta recibió un leve gesto de cabeza, y tras el moreno entró al moderno departamento. Debía reconocer que el hombre tenía un gusto exquisito, tal como un niño rico de la farándula norteamericana. La decoración del piso era una mezcla minimalista con un toque clásico. Muchos espejos hacían ver los espacios más amplios, y abundaban los tonos verdes y negros.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lavender?- le preguntó con un seco gruñido. El verla ahí lo había dejado algo consternado, pero no quería demostrar aquello.

Lavender, presa del nerviosismo que no la dejaba tranquila, caminó torpemente hasta situarse frente a él.

- Quiero saber qué sucedió. Porque te alejaste de mí de la noche a la mañana…-.

Tal sinceridad en las palabras de ella lo tornaron mudo.

- …Por qué algo cambió en ti y por qué dicho cambio influyó en tu trato hacia mí.-.

La foto de la niña, la entrevista de la mujer, se mezclaron en su cabeza junto al recuerdo de los labios carnosos de Lavender que estaba frente a él. Las preguntas que ella le hacía tenían una contestación más que obvia, pero no quería confiar en nadie dicha verdad. Por el momento ni Draco se podía enterar de ese asunto que lo mantenía taciturno.

Impresionado por la valentía de la ex Gryffindor y anonadado por esa fuerza que no creía que ella podía poseer, eliminó la distancia que los alejaba y la besó por muchos motivos diferentes. No sólo anhelaba sus labios, como ya los había besado y pretendía besarlos muchas veces más, sino que también era conocedor de lo que un buen beso podía causar en una mujer: un olvido absoluto del tema a tratar cuando el beso era dado por un experto. Y Circe misma sabía que Blaise Zabini era un experto en el arte de besar. Además se sentía tan solo que darle un beso a una leona podía aliviarle el alma, y había algo en la manera como Lavender le solía responder que él mismo se olvidaba de sus problemas y se dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento.

Sus manos apresaron su cintura y lentamente caminó con ella hacia el sillón. Sus respiraciones aceleradas inflaban su pecho y sus dientes jugaban con el apetecible labio inferior de ella.

Al parecer Lavender estaba absolutamente sumergida en ese beso, y cuando las manos de ella viajaron de su cuello hacia la orilla de su camiseta, él ya sabía que nada iba a salir mal.

Recién entonces Blaise Zabini se dejó llevar por esa extasiada locura.

OoOoOoO

Narcissa Malfoy estaba sentada en el jardín de la mansión disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol cálidos que se verían antes del crudo invierno. Su cabello lo llevaba tomado en una rodaja contra su nuca y en sus manos descansaba un libro de jardinería que le gustaba leer cuando pretendía incursionar en algún nuevo tipo de flor para su invernadero.

- Madre, buenos días-.

Fue el saludo de su hijo cuando tomó asiento junto a ella con una taza de café.

- ¿Cómo te fue anoche, Draco?-.

Le preguntó ella, desviando su perfil hacia el susodicho y cerrando el libro para dejarlo sobre la mesita a su lado.

- Bien. La ópera estuvo excelente y Millicent sabía mucho acerca de la historia contada. Al parecer el cambio físico que tuvo también fue un cambio en sus gustos, no la recordaba con una inclinación tan arraigada a las artes-.

Los labios de Narcissa se curvaron y miró a su hijo directo a los ojos. Ella siempre había preferido ser sincera con él. Draco era de aquellas personas que no perdonaba las mentiras fácilmente, y ella lo sabía.

- Hijo, creo que debes invitar formalmente a Millicent a salir. Lo mejor que te podría ocurrir es cortejarla y que ella responda a tus cortejos-.

El rostro de Draco se contrajo en una mueca de confusión. Su madre estaba siendo absolutamente directa con sus pensamientos y eso lo dejó sumido en un silencio durante unos minutos: _"¿Salir con Millicent como pareja?"_. De verdad no se le había ocurrido hacer ello.

- ¿Quieres que me comprometa con ella?- le preguntó, sintiendo que su alma se apretaba tras hacer aquella pregunta. Por alguna razón que no deseaba admitir al pensar en comprometerse el rostro de una castaña despeinada se dibujaba en su memoria.

- No, quiero que seas feliz después de todo lo vivido. Y creo que con Millicent podrías llegar a ser muy feliz-.

Un intento de sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Draco. Sabía que las palabras de su madre eran totalmente sinceras. Que ella de corazón deseaba buscarle una buena esposa y verlo feliz con una familia propia. Pero su madre no sabía que él ya había encontrado a aquella que le gustaría que fuera su mujer, a pesar de que por el momento deseaba enterrar ese pensamiento en el más profundo hoyo de su cabeza.

Tomó la taza de café y tomo un sorbo del líquido amargo.

Quizás intentar lo que su madre decía no fuera mala idea. Si Granger había movido todas las piezas para ser feliz con Potter, él tenía derecho también a intentar ser feliz con alguien más. En una de esas sí lograría enamorarse de Millicent con el tiempo, y aunque no fuera así, podía asegurar que Millicent sería una buena madre para sus hijos, una excelente nuera con su propia madre y, sobretodo lo demás, una refinada, inteligente y atractiva esposa para él.

Tragó el café con lentitud y volvió a posar la vista sobre su madre, quien aún lo miraba atenta a su reacción.

- Puede que tengas razón, madre. Invitaré formalmente a Millicent a salir-.

_Aunque ello signifique olvidarme de Hermione para siempre…_

**&**

**¡Que felicidad! Terminé este chap.**

**Voy muy apresurada camino a la U, pero quería subir este capítulo de inmediato para que no tuvieran que esperar más.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste el desarrollo de la historia!**

**Un besote enorme!**

**Ember.**

**PD: No olviden de visitar el Blog PPC (H)**


End file.
